Actions speak louder than words
by lilacBookstar
Summary: Harry is now 17 and has just finished Hogwarts. He has been living with Sirius and Remus since he was one. How will his life change as the final battle approches? AU NO SLASH HG RWHG
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys. This is my first ever fanfiction and I know that this kind of story had already been done before but I myself just can't get enough of them. Don't worry this will have it's own twists and turn. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise J.K does (duh, who'd be thick enough to think that I do)

Chapter 1: Paint Showers 

Sirius Orion Black slowly pushed open the door to his godson's room. He grinned slightly as the saw the familiar sight- it was the room of a true Griffindor. The walls were a vibrant shade of red and gold and each had a picture of an animal drawn on it; one wolf, one dog, one stag, and one lion. The room was by no means massive, just large enough to comfortably fit a four-poster bed, a writing desk, a bookcase and an armchair.

The owner of the room was currently fast asleep in bed, body curled up in a tight ball. Sirius glanced down at his sleeping godson. _God he looks like James! _He looked so cute, so peaceful just lying there, eyes shut, hair rumpled. Lightly Sirius traced his finger over the scar on Harry Potter's forehead. The selfsame scar he had got the day he first moved in with Sirius and Remus. Sighing Sirius stood up. He hated waking Harry up but knew he'd have to eventually. Although the boy had finished Hogwarts and should have been on his summer holiday, he had his first day of auror training with Kingsley and Tonks that morning.

'_If I'm going to have to wake him up,'_ thought Sirius, a grin creeping on his face as a plan formulated, _'I'd better do it marauder style!'_

Flicking his wand at the top of Harry's bed, Sirius bounced down to the kitchen for breakfast shutting the door behind him.

Just as he expected, the moment he stepped into the kitchen there was a dull whoosh followed by a loud scream of "SIRIUS BLACK, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" from upstairs.

At the sound of the cry Remus Lupin (who was seated at the dining table) put down the 'Daily Prophet' and looked up. His eyes fell on to the man who was currently summoning toast to himself.

"Padfoot, what did you do this time?" asked Remus, half exasperatedly, half amusedly.

"Well, you remember that one time when James fell asleep in the common room…" Remus coughed pointedly. James Potter usually fell asleep I the common room at least three times a week. The animagus just rolled his eyes and continued, "James fell asleep in the common room and probably had some dream about Lily 'cause he was muttering her name and kissing the air.

"Oh yeah, and Lily was right there the whole time!"

"Exactly Moony. And you know the spell that Lily used to wake him up; the one where a galleon of green paint came slashing down on Prong in mid kiss." His last sentence hung in the air and the werewolf didn't fail to spot the humour behind it.

" Sirius tell me you didn't," Remus asked shocked. He received no verbal answer merely a flick of the head towards the door.

Standing there, leaning casually against the doorframe was Harry Potter. His skin was slightly redder than usual, though Remus suspected it was from scrubbing paint of his skin (the boy never quite got used to the fact that he could now do simple things like that with magic).

Pointing his wand at his godfather Harry muttered 'Petrificus Totalus' and smirked slightly as the grown wizard fell rigid on to the floor. He then walked normally up to the dining table and sat down with Sirius' toast in front of him.

"Morning Remus," he said politely to his surrogate uncle as if his godfather was not lying on the floor.

"Hi Harry," he replied trying his best to keep the humour out of his voice. "Looking forward to your first day of auror training?"

"Hmm," Harry spoke through a mouthful of toast " I'm kind of nervous, but I guess Ron ad Hermione will there too."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll be fine. Knowing the instructors **(Kingsley and Tonks remember) **personally helps too"

Harry just smiled his response. Remus could tell that the boy was more nervous than he let on. There was no use pushing him to talk though, he would just retreat further and further away in embarrassment. They ate breakfast in silence for a while, ignoring the frantic looks Sirius was giving them until Remus finally said " You'd better unfreeze him then if you want to get to the ministry and be introduced to some of the auror team before training starts"

Sirius you see was currently the head auror in the department. Harry pointed his wand at him and muttered the counter curse (much to Sirius' relief) before the pair left the house and braced themselves for a long, hard day.

**A/N: **So what do you think? PLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE review and tell me (preferably nice stuff) This chapter might have seemed a bit boring and normal, not much action, but I just needed to set the mood. That will all change soon (evil laugh).

The next chap is going to explain why Sirius is no longer considered guilty and why Harry has been living with his and Remus since he was a baby; and talk a bit about auror training.

Anyway please review, and I'll love you for ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks a lot to 'Brit' and 'ILOVEREADING' for reviewing, it made my day. It's thanks to you two that I'm posting this chapter up so soon. In answer to your question Ginny will be appearing very soon, not in this chapter but definitely in the next one.

Disclaimer: For heavens sake I do not own Harry Potter so why do have to keep writing this every chapter.

**Chapter 2**

_It was the night of October the 31st 1981-Halloween. Down in Godrics Hollow the young couple Lily and James Potter were trying desperately to get their son Harry to bed._

"…_And then my dear son, just when he thought he'd got us cornered, I jumped up on Snivellus and…" James Potter paused dramatically in the middle of one of his famous bedtime stories (where the marauders defeat Snivellus), only to fid his son fast asleep in his crib. Love radiated in his eyes as he looked upon the sleeping one-year-old; his chest gently rising and falling and a small smile curled on his sleeping face. _

_James Potter knew all about the prophecy of course, though he badly wanted it not to be for his little innocent boy. Sometimes he felt guilty for wishing the horrors of the prophecy applied to the Longbottoms' boy but most of the time he just loved Harry too much. 'No matter what happens,' thought the young dad to himself 'I'll always be there fore you. Right up until the very end'. _

" _James, you do know that Harry probably doesn't understand half the bedtime storied that you tell him." The cool female voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He'd forgotten that his beautiful wife Lily Potter was standing right next to him, her auburn hair glittering in the dimly lit room. He could save his morbid thoughts for later; for now he was safe at home with his gorgeous wife and darling kid, particularly with loyal little Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. _

"_Of course he does my dear Lilyflower. He is my son after all you know."_

_Three or four years back this sort of arrogance would have earned James a slap on the head by the woman standing next to him. But instead she stood up on tiptoes and kissed her husband on the lips. The couple moved wordlessly on to the bed as their kiss became deeper ad more passionate. But suddenly Lily pulled away breathing heavily, her eyes darting wildly around the room- afraid! _

" _Did you hear it?" she whispered urgently, instinctively grabbing her sleeping son from the crib next to her. Before James had time to do any more than to knit his eyebrows in concern another noise was heard. It was the creak of a floorboard followed by footsteps coming from downstairs._

"_James I think there's someone in our house."_

_About 70 miles away from the Potters, in a small flat in London, Sirius Black froze in the middle of cooking his dinner. Something was wrong- he knew it. Perhaps it was instinct, perhaps there was some sort of charm in the necklace that his best friend had given him; either way he knew that James was in trouble. _

_Sirius had never been the calmest and most rational person at the best of times, least of all when he thought his friends were in danger. So without thinking, without even bothering to confirm his suspicions he grabbed his magical motorcycle and started to fly it at full speed to Godrics Hollow. _

_For a while James sat frozen on the bed; hearing his wife's voice tremble so helplessly had scared the living daylights out of him. He didn't want to believe that this was happening so soon. That Peter had betrayed them. It could just be Padfoot and Moony waiting to surprise them with a Halloween party. But in his heart he knew that wasn't true. It was his son's bawling that brought James back to reality, he hadn't even realised that Harry had awoken. Snapping into full auror mood James snapped at his wife, "Lily, take Harry and run. I'm going to try and buy you some time. GO!" 'I love you both, please let me see you again,' he added to himself, pulling his wand out of his trouser pocket and running downstairs. _

_Lily stood rooted to the spot; she could not bring herself to floo away without the love of her life. She could hear curses being yelled downstairs, both by her husband and by Voldemort. At the sound of a high pitched 'Avada Kedavra' followed by a dull thud and green light Lily screamed. She knew her love had left her- forever; not just from the sounds downstairs but from the cold empty feeling she suddenly had inside. She also knew it was time for her to save her son- a remaining part of James- and flee. However her body would not comply with her brain. The young widow's eyes were so brimmed with tears and her hand trembling to such an extent that she couldn't even get the floo powder into the fireplace properly. _

" _Going somewhere my pretty?" The voice behind her caused Lily to spin around, wand in one hand, a crying Harry in the other. _

"_Move aside mudblood. There is no need for you to die, just give me the boy" _

"_NO," screamed Lily with every fibre of strength she could muster. _

"_Fine then, have it your way. Avada Kedavra." Once again green light illuminated Godrics hollow as someone's mother, someone's daughter, someone's love fell to the floor. _

_For a moment evil, mechanical laughter filled the room before the tall wizard loomed over to the naive one-year-old with his wand raised **(you all know what happens here so I'm not going to write it)**_

_Moments later a flying motorbike landed in front of the Potters household. Sirius Blacks worst nightmares were confirmed as he saw the door to his best friends' lives swinging open on his hinges. Running inside the house, the first thing Sirius saw fell on his heart like a tonne of bricks. Lying there in the corridor, sprawled out on the floor was the body of his best friend, his brother- still- dead. Tears were streaming down his face before his brain even registered the sight. James Potter; gone. _

_Suddenly Sirius head a sound he never thought he'd hear again. The crying of a baby. Harry, his Godson was still alive. Running up the stairs two at a time he ran up to where the sound was coming from. Sitting there next to his dead mother was a young boy whose messy black hair was covered in red with fresh blood. _

_Scooping Harry up in his arms Sirius ran his hands through Lily's beautiful red hair when another thought struck him. "PETER PETTIGREW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Saying that Sirius ran back out on to the street where just as he expected his old 'friend' was waiting. To see the disgusting rat's face made anger boil up in the black haired male to what he thought was impossible. Their whole friendship had been a lie; he'd betrayed the marauders. The same people who helped him pass his tests, helped him get his first girlfriend, showed him what it took to be a marauder. Sirius blinked back more tears. _

_As much as he wanted to rip the rat apart, cause him pain, yell, kick, Sirius stopped himself. Instead he stunned his former friend to stop him from transforming and running away and left the rest up to the ministry. They could do what they liked to him question him, and then chuck him to the dementors. Now that he was captured he could act as proof that him and Sirius had traded positions as secret keeper._

_Sirius glanced down at the now sleeping boy in his arms. 'Harry is my godson and I'm going to love him as much as his father and his mother. He can still have a family, not with his parents but with me. But I'm going to need all the help I can get, and that means a trip to Moony.' _

**A/N: **So what did you think? The whole thing ended up being a flashback. Not even I expected it to be. It was supposed to be half and half but the flash back turned out to be longer than I anticipated for. I should be able to post chapter 3 by this evening (British time) it's going to be my favourite chapter.

Do you think I should write about Sirius' trip to Remus or just leave it up to your imagination. Please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here it is chapter 3. I've tried to make this one a bit longer thanks to a helpful reviewer. So here goes nothing:

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I refuse to write this again. I do not own Harry Potter ok. Can this apply to the whole story now cause I'm fed up of constantly writing it. Chapter 3 

"Sirius" the seventeen year old with unruly black hair said to the man next to him. When he received no response the boy tried again this time louder, "SIRIUS".

However the second attempt to get his godfather's attention did not work that much better than the first. Sighing Harry stopped walking down the ministry corridor the pair were currently on to get to Harry's first auror training session and spun around to face his godfather. In a low voice he said, "Yesterday when I was playing quidditch in the yard I ran into Voldemort."

Sirius' reaction had been just what Harry had bargained for. His face jerked upwards like a lost rabbit, a mixture of shock and fear plastered on it; he just about managed to give out a chocked yelp.

Harry rolled his eyes. "What's u Sirius? I've called you about three times and you've just ignored me."

It was Sirius' turn to sigh. Truth was he had been thinking about Harry's parents- Lily and particularly James Potter, and what happened on Halloween. What would life have been like if he, Sirius had cursed Peter Pettigrew rather than stunned him immediately? Would the ministry have thought that he'd murdered his best friends and sent him to Azkaban? Could Harry have lived alone with Remus then?

He couldn't tell Harry that he was thinking about all this. Sirius didn't want to worry the boy, least of all before his first auror training session. Instead he just replied; "Nothing important kiddo, just work ad stuff."

Sirius knew that Harry knew that he was lying. The boy hadn't lived with Sirius for sixteen years and learnt nothing though; he knew better than to challenge his guardian. Not that Sirius was going to give him the chance though, " So what were you trying to tell me?" he said quickly.

"Well I think I saw Ron and Hermione with Mr Weasley further up the corridor and I was wondering if I could go catch up with them."

Sirius smiled slightly at the boys love for his friends. "Sure you can kiddo." "But not on your own," he added as the boy raced ahead.

Harry glared at Sirius, an indignant look upon his face. At that moment his godfather didn't think it was possible for the boy to look any more like both his parents at any one time.

"Sirius, I'm almost eighteen for heavens sake. I think I'm perfectly capable of walking down a ministry corridor o my own."

"Harry I do not care whether you are nearly eighteen or nearly eight. I am your godfather and I am walking down that corridor with you. We all know what happened the last time you walked down a ministry corridor on your own." Although Sirius' voice was light ad even Harry took it to be accusatory and flinched away from the head auror blushing with embarrassment of the memory. Sirius had brought up the one thing Harry had been trying desperately to force to the back of his mind since before he even entered the ministry. Just over two years ago the then 15-year-old boy had allowed himself to be lured into the ministry as part of Lord Voldemort's plans and his godfather had almost died because of it.

Noticing his discomfort and slightly pained expression Sirius draped an arm around his godson, who gratefully shuffled closer to the elder.

Ron, Hermione and Mr Weasley (who was just leaving) were already inside the training room, which was basically a large room, rather like the Great hall if it was emptied, with a grey floor and a couple of shelves with instruments rather like the ones in Mad-eye Moody's office.

As Harry entered his two best friends immediately began waving him over, their grins slightly broader than normal. Harry glanced over at his godfather next to him.

"You go over to the mate," said Sirius, "I should head to my own office how. Listen don't worry about auror training hey, just focus on giving dear cousin Nymphy hell from me. Have fun kiddo!" Saying that he pulled Harry into a fierce hug and kissed the top of his head.

As Sirius went out through the door Harry walked over to his two best friends. He knew something was up just from the way that the pair were grinning- knowing someone for seven years does strange things to a person.

Sure enough the moment Harry was within earshot Ron was practically jumping down his throat half yelling, "Guess What?"

Harry resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes. But before he even had time to answer Ron was talking again, red in the face (even by Weasley standards) and bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement as if he was bursting to tell Harry what ever it was and couldn't wait a moment longer.

" I'm engaged mate! Me and Hermione are engaged! I proposed last night Harry, and she said 'yes'. We're going to get married! I was dead nervous at first you see…"

The rest of Ron's words sounded like nothing more than a distant roar in Harry's ears. He was in a state of shock. His two best friends were getting married; to each other- If Harry had been holding something would have most likely dropped it in shock. I mean he knew that Ron and Hermione had been dating for the best part of two years, but engagement… it just seemed so far away.

Noticing Harry's sudden silence Hermione cut of Ron's monologue by cautiously asking, "Harry, are you all right?"

Suddenly Harry burst out laughing, surprising himself just as much as the people around him. He just stood there howling with laughter oblivious to the odd and confused glances not only Hermione and Ron were giving him but now also various other students from around the hall. _Ron and Hermione were finally getting married. After their constant bickering, their constant quiddich/homework clashes, their constant denial. _Harry wiped tears of laughter away from his face. _Maybe if I didn't have Ginny then I would have been a bit jealous or even upset Ginny-_ the new idea formulating inside his brain sobered Harry up a bit.

"Congratulations, both of you! So Ron tell me all about your proposal." Breaking away from his slightly wounded expression that his best friend found his engagement so hilarious, Ron was more than happy to comply.

He began telling Harry every little detail, over exaggerating in places where he was gently corrected by a smiling Hermione.

To anyone walking past, Harry would seem like any ordinary seventeen-year-old curious about his best friend's proposal. However the boy-who-lived had other intentions on his mind. He was actually trying to pick up tips for his own proposal somewhere in the near future. Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley had been a steady couple for almost two years now, and engagement had been on his mind for a while though. He never thought Ron and Hermione would get there first though.

Ronald's story was almost over when two slightly older aurors strode into the room. The male was tall and black where as the witch had paler skin and green hair in short vertical strips- Kingsley Shaklebolt and Nymphradora Tonks.

As the pair walked up to the front they threw a couple of winks at the golden trio and a "Wotcha guys" from the female.

"Right everybody," Kingsley's voice seemed to boom around the large room as if he was speaking into an invisible amplifier, "For those of you who do not know I am Professor Shaklebolt and this is Professor Tonks"

" Just Tonks will do fine thanks guys!"

As the attention of the class was drawn towards the green haired witch the room full of seventeen to eighteen year old students burst out in a quite mutter, mostly regarding Tonks' unusual appearance and casual attitude.

Harry, who was completely unnerved by both took this as an opportunity to look round at his new fellow classmates.

There weren't that many people that he recognised from Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione and himself were the only ones from Griffindor. There was Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and another olive skinned Ravenclaw girl who Harry vaguely remembered as being called Adiya Neola.

The hall immediately fell silent as Kingsley, or Professor Shaklebolt started to talk, " Right. All of you people standing in this hall are here with the intention of becoming an auror. Let me warn you before we start that it is a difficult and dangerous career path. You will face many situations where you life my be at risk and not only skill will help you but also physical strength and stamina, knowledge and will power"

On the other side of him Harry saw the dopey grin slide of Ron's face only to be replaced with an almost fear like expression. He wasn't the only one either, it seemed that, that look was circulating all around the classroom. Hermione's face however was shining with determination as if she were just about to sit one of her famous exam

Papers. Harry was one of the only ones whose face remained neutral the whole time; though this was mainly because Sirius had told him the speech before hand. Apparently Kingsley had practiced it in the office until he could recite it without any prompts.

" That is why in these classes we will teach you not only spells, but will also train you in fitness and finesse. We will be splitting you into three groups, each run by a separate one of us. All those whose surnames begin with the letters A-I will be in group one. J-R will be in group two, and S-Z will be in group three. For today group one will be learning factual and historical information with Tonks."

Hermione positively beamed upon hearing this.

" Group three will be practicing various charms and potions with myself."

"At least I get Kingsley," whispered Ron leaning over to Harry. "I wonder who you have mate. Sirius only mentioned that Tonks and Shaklebolt would be teaching didn't he?"

After the students whispers had died down Kingsley continued his little speech, "And Group 3 will be doing physical exercises taught by a new Professor which some of you already know; Professor…"

As if on cue the double doors at the back of the room burst open revealing a man in long black robes. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.

**A/N: **Three chapters in three days, I never thought I could do it. Surely that deserves a review. Tomorrow's a Sunday, which means I might be going out and the next chapter might have to wait until Monday. If it does then I promise that I will put two chapters on together. Tell me who you think the mystery professor is, I'd really like to know whom you guys all suspect.

Cheerio for now,

Zainy


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello again! Sorry I didn't write yesterday, I was kind of busy. I do have some social life you know, no matter how tiny. Anyway you know how I said I'd have two chapters ready by today- well I lied. Chapter 4 took a lot longer to write than I expected, and having writers block for most of this morning didn't help either.

Thanks again for all those who reviewed. You guys are great guessers by the way. Thanks particularly toKatherine-Emerald-Potter, SummerLovin9191 andHarmony'sSakefor reviewing two chapters in a row. You guys rock!

Anyway on with the story. Oh one more thing, I've been spelling Shacklebolt wrong throughout the whole of the last chapter- Sorry 'bout that I'll change it as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, only the plot and Gemini Last chapter: 

After the students whispers died down Kingsley continued his little speech, "And group three will be doing physical exercises taught by a new professor which some of you already know. Professor…"

As if on cue the double doors at the back of the room burst open revealing a man in long, black robes. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.

**Chapter 4 **

Just down the corridor Sirius Black bashed his head on his office desk- hard! Who ever had told him that becoming an auror was fun and full of action was wrong; very wrong. The young man looked down at the piles of paperwork that covered his table and sighed. Pulling the closest stack towards him he began reading.

" Great, just great! About 10 new people have joined the death eaters in one week alone whilst we have caught zilch; and Voldie's new tactic seems to be imperiusing young children and making them murder their own parents! Could the world possibly get any better?"

Sarcasm being one of Sirius' strongest points (as his dear mother had often pointed out) he sighed yet again; it seemed to have become quite a habit with him lately. The head auror began flicking through more files and folders without much conviction, allowing his mind to wonder freely and linger on his godson.

At the thought of Harry Sirius felt a strong bubble of guilt rise up from the pit of his stomach. The feeling had become strangely familiar over the past few days, ever since he'd found out who the new auror training professor was ad had neglected to tell Harry. Sirius himself had protested ad petitioned against employing him, but even as head auror he was out numbered.

He hadn't meant to hide things from Harry, he'd done it for the best, even Remus had agreed. It's just that recently the boy had appeared to be regretting his decision of being an auror for some unknown reason, and that knowledge might just have driven him over the edge. Either way Harry would probably be mad, and he has every right to be…

Sirius froze in mid thought. Something in one of the files grabbed his full attention- something in the 'lists and descriptions of all current know death eaters' file.

Right under Bellatrix Lestrange (surprise, surprise) there was another girl's profile.

' **NAME: Gemini Laxcrosse**

**AGE: 35**

**NATIONALITY: British **

**CRIMES COMMITED: Murder of a family (two adults and one child) **

**ID NO: 19953476' **

Below the details there was a small picture of a moon faced, olive skinned girl with dark, shoulder length waves. Despite being a death eater she certainly wasn't bad to look at, her grin in the picture showing a rather rascally look.

Looking at the photo Sirius saw not a death eater, not a killer, not a Voldemort supporter… but his first ever girlfriend!

Gemini Laxcrosse, a Griffindor in the same year as the marauders, one of Lily's friends to be exact. Gemini Laxcrosse, the girl who had dated Sirius Black for two months at the end of third year. True their relationship had only been a hilarious one of thing, nothing serious, but the couple had remained good friends afterwards (she always did have a good eye for pranking). Gemini Laxcrosse, a death eater?

Sirius was in a state of shock. This girl is as bad as Peter Pettigrew. They both betrayed their friends, their honour, Sirius, and what for? Some stinking dark lord! How could she do it? After all the times she said she'd hated the dark side! Had his friendship not been good enough?

Hurt, disappointment, rage, betrayal… Sirius was drowning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oi, Gemi, look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful!"

" Yeah they are beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. Look Siri I think I can see you up there- the dog star!"

It was eleven O'clock at night and whilst the rest of Hogwarts were asleep in their dorms this couple were lying on their backs besides the Great Lake gazing up at the stars. Although they had officially broken up over a year ago, stargazing was still a hobby they both still shared together.

" Siri, Sirius, look over there," no one could beat the bubble and excitement in her voice, " Those couple of stars look just like Lord Mouldie's arse."

Sirius laughed heartily; the girl next to him always did have a warped imagination. The stars, which she described as 'Lord Mouldie's arse', were nothing more than your average clump. Oh well two could play at that game.!

"Wall those ones next to Mouldie's ass looks like a demented death eater bowing down to his royal highness."

Upon hearing his words Gemini, rather than laughing, scooted closer to him on the grass.

She spoke in a low, crystal clear voice, "I think that death eaters are more stupid than Voldemort himself. At least he has his own mind, twisted as it may be. They are just puppets, ugly ones mind you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud rap on his office door brought Sirius back to the present. What was it with people interrupting his thoughts today?

" Come in," said Sirius regretfully, his mind still on Gemini's betrayal and whether Remus knew about it.

A short balding man entered Sirius' office, his clothes slightly frazzled as if he had just been running around the office. "Boss, there's been an attack in Diagon Alley. 10 death eaters raided the place. We don't know how many were killed."

Sirius stood up so fast that his chair nearly went flying across the room. All thoughts of Gemini were pushed to the back of his mind, at least for the moment. "Where abouts in Diagon Alley Dawlish." The head auror fought to keep his voice calm ad reasonable.

" Florish and Blots, sir"

Sirius clamped a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide in surprise. In a hoarse whisper his crocked, "Oh my God". Then dragging his hand away from his face to reveal a dropped jaw he added, " That's where Remus works."

Meanwhile in the auror training room striding down the isle and toward the front of the room was a certain greasy haired, hooked nosed, beady-eyed potions master.

The Golden trio looked around at each other in surprise. Severus Snape, Hogwarts' former potions teacher and living nightmare, what on Earth was he doing here? They all knew of course that the man had left the school of witchcraft and wizardry the same year as they had, to 'take up a different post'. Surely he wasn't the new auror teacher?

"For those of you who do not know this is Professor Snape, the former potions master at Hogwarts," boomed Kingsley's voice once again as soon as the latecomer had reached in line with them. " He will be group two's tutor, who are on physical exercises for today. Although Professor Snape himself is not an auror he does have all the skills required to teach you all successfully and we are very privileged to have him. Right now group one…

Kingsley's voice seemed to fade away into nothingness, along with Ron and Hermione's sympathetic glances, as Harry's emotions took over. It's like he's trying to haunt me, or something. Great, now I have to put up with him five days a week for a whole year. That means more taunts, more jeers…why don't I just quit training whilst I still can. I could always become a muggle healer or something. Or I could just get Sirius to get Tonks or Kingsley to change my group. No, that would give Snape the satisfaction of knowing that he's got to me. But speaking of Sirius why didn't he tell me that Snape was going to be teaching. He must have known that he's going to be here, he is the head auror after all.

Annoyance at everyone and everything spread like a fire through Harry's body. Snape's empty, grey eyes brushed across the room scrutinizing the young adults. His watch lingered for longer than necessary on a certain boy with a scar on his forehead. Harry forced his gaze upwards to meet the cold, calculating eyes he thought he'd never have to see again. A frosty, hard stare passed through the room, and Harry knew this next year would be his hell.

"Harry, Harry," Hermione nudged her friend, " Why are you just standing here? We're supposed to be going to our group places. Professor Shacklebolt told us about five minutes ago." At Harry's puzzled look she added, "Your group is supposed to go out to the grounds on the left of the building."

With an apologetic look and a 'Good luck mate, see you soon' from Ron, his two best friends left to go their own separate ways leaving Harry to trudge out on to the ground alone.

" Physical activity is not one to be cast of lightly in auror training. As most of you here probably do not have the skill to shield anything beyond basic hexes, in a battle situation you will probably be doing more dodging than anything else. Useless though that is, it can save your life not to mention that the unforgivables cannot be blocked using even an advanced shield. Discipline also…"

Severus Snape was already half way through his speech when Harry entered the grounds, which was basically about twenty acres of grass surrounded by a thick layer of trees.

" Ahh, Mr Potter, how nice of you to join us! And I was just getting on to discipline too. Wonderful now I can use you as a perfect example. Potter come here."

Harry was reminded forcefully of his first potions lesson with Professor Snape in his first year of Hogwarts. Anger boiled inside him as he thought of the memory. It was that anger that lead him to do something he would never normally do.

" No," Harry's voice was surprisingly quiet, all things considered. He could feel everybody's eyes on him boring into his skin and part of him just wanted to back down. But no, he'd let Snape walk over him for far too long, he was seventeen now not some little kid, it was high time he stood up for himself.

" No, I am sick and tired of you constantly picking on me. Why don't you pick some other dummy for a change?"

The dark haired professor had never looked so livid in his life. "POTTER," he barked. " Don't you dare act like that arrogant father of yours. The only reason you are still here and in my class rather than on the streets looking for another job is because your good-for-nothing godfather wouldn't chuck you out even if I told him to." Snape smirked before continuing, " But even he can't stop me from giving you 5 laps of the field, jogging. NOW! Any more funny comments and it'll be 10"

Harry's jaw dropped open in horror, much to the satisfaction of his teacher. The field was massive; one lap would be torture but 5…it would kill him. Fortunately, as angry as the teenager was, he bit back the many insults he wanted to through at Snape and instead turned round and started jogging with as much dignity as he could muster.

" Oh and Potter," Snape called to him forcing Harry to turn back round, " Just to let you know, you won't be having Lunch today. I need you to help me with…" his upper lip curled maliciously, "…Stuff."

It took Sirius a few minutes to absorb the fact that his best friend, his only other fellow marauder could be in danger- dying. It took him a few more minutes to get his self control back and not try to apparate straight to 'Florish and Blots' on his own.

Finally the head auror managed to croak out through the painful lump forming in his throat, "Dawlish, I need you to round up the rest of the squad and tell them to come here. Tonks and Kingsley are teaching, leave them be and Mad-eye's already on a mission. Be as quick as possible."

"Yes Sir," replied Dawlish before running out of the office.

As soon as he left the room Sirius sunk back down on to his chair and cradled his head in his arms. He just wanted to break down and cry- cry for Remus, cry for James, for Lily, even cry for Gemini and Pete- but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't let his emotions cloud this mission; and for all he knew Remus couldn't still be alive and well. There was still hope left. So why was Sirius tearing his hair out with his hands?

He didn't have long to grieve however because within minutes aurors started filling up Sirius' office wands in hand and faces set with a mixture of fear and determination.

Once he thought everyone was there, he took a deep breath and willed himself to start speaking, " Right is everyone here?" Upon hearing the low murmur of agreement he continued speaking, " There has been another attack by death eaters in Diagon Alley. This time in Florish and Blots." Sirius could feel the water build up behind his eyelids and quickly looked down to the floor.

" We do not have much details about the attack, or the severity of it; only that 10 death eaters were involved. Therefore I want us to corner the whole shop just in case.

I want Dawlish, Fanny and Greciech round the back, Harmison, Johan and myself will go up front and I want the rest of you to spread yourself around the rest of Diagon Alley in case you are needed. Got that?" There was a wordless nod around the room, so Sirius continued, "Good. In that case after one I want you to apparate to your positions. 3…2…1…" Pop!

Death eaters wearing, long black robes and masks dominated the streets… People screaming and running in all directions… A couple of dead bodies littering the floor; that's what Sirius Black had expected to see. But the sight that lay in front of him was far, far, worse. Never in 36 years had he seen Diagon Alley look like this.

The streets were deserted like in a ghost town. They were too late, the battle was over. Not a single soul could be seen or heard. At first glance nothing would seem drastically wrong, that is until you look up at the sky. Floating right above Florish and Blots was a large green skull, the dark mark.

The actual shop looked a mess! Many of the bricks were badly singed or burnt completely; the windows were cracked and the door blasted of its hinges; the show window, usually filled with neat books, was smeared in blood.

Upon seeing the sight all words of caution excited Sirius' mind, he did the first thing that came into his head- ran straight into the bookshop, ignoring the cries of Harmison and Johan behind him.

The moment he entered however he immediately started to regret it. The whole place was swimming in a pool of blood and a couple of dead bodies lay along side the fallen bookshelves and torn books. There was no sight of Remus anywhere though. However as Sirius entered the final room he saw a message written on the wall, '_The werewolf's blood shall be spilt and the dark lord shall become invincible'. _The message was scrawled in red…in blood.

"MOONY!" yelled Sirius at the top of his lungs before fell to his knees and darkness enveloped him.

Harry Potter stumbled down the corridor until he reached a tall wooden corridor. Tiredly he murmured, "Verberat"- the password to Sirius' office and the door swung open. After his day of training had finished Tonks had approached him with a message from Sirius saying that some important work had come up and he, Harry, was to floo straight home from the head aurors office because Remus had gone to meet Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Of course Harry wasn't told what this 'important work' was, since Sirius didn't seem to want him to know too much about the war if he could help it.

The seventeen-year-old sighed as he slipped ungracefully out of the fireplace and on to the rug in the living room of his, Sirius and Remus' house. Today had to be one of the worst days in his life.

The laps had left him red faced, sweaty, out of breath and in complete agony. But he'd managed them somehow, even with Snape constantly on his back telling him to go faster. Most of the rest of the day was spent either doing either stamina building aerobics, push-ups being Snape's favourite, or simple dodging techniques. Neither of those would have been too bad (for quidditch had given Harry good reflexes as well a muscular endurance) if it wasn't for Snape's constant taunts about his dad, Sirius and his potion making skills. It wasn't only Harry who his tutor targeted, he'd successfully reduced poor Adiya Neola (a former Ravenclaw girl) to tears by the end of the lesson, it's just that Harry had it slightly worse than everyone else.

In fact some would say that it was a miracle that the hot-tempered boy hadn't lost it with Snape at some other point in the lesson.

The one good thing that did come out of the day was his detention at lunchtime. Not for the first time in his life Harry found himself to be the centre of attention; it seemed his little 'talk' with Professor Snape had spread round to all the students. And as nasty and disgusting cleaning a muddy assault course without magic, with Snape under your nose is, it still beats the questions he would have got from the other students.

As Harry yanked open the fridge door, ravenous (yes, a detention during lunch did have it's disadvantages) he heard the doorbell ring. Wondering if either Sirius or Remus were finally home Harry cautiously went to open the door with his left hand, his right gripping the wand in his pocket (he was well aware of the dangers death eaters possessed).

However standing on the other side, was not a death eater, not one of his guardians but a beautiful girl with long red hair. His girlfriend Ginny Weasley!

But even as he pushed the door open wider to give her a hug, she side stepped him and entered the house. "Oh my god Harry," she began speaking in a breathless tone almost immediately, " I know you must be worried but please don't do anything stupid. Remus is strong, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Spotting Harry's confused look she stopped talking immediately. The skin on his forehead was pulled into a frown and he spoke slowly, " Ginny, why would I be worried about Remus? He's only gone to Hogwarts to see Professor Dumbledore. Relax"

Ginny shook her head disbelievingly, her eyes watery and fearful. She hated being the bearer of bad news. "You mean you don't know?"

When her boyfriend shook his head confused, she continued speaking in a low voice, " Harry, I'm so sorry I don't know how to say this, but Florish and Blots was attacked this morning and Remus is missing. I'm sorry."

Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, but that was nothing compared to Harry's reaction.

The boy stiffened visibly at Ginny's words and slowly his whole body started to shake. The pained expression on his face alone broke his girlfriends heart. It was several, long minutes before Harry spoke, ad when he did it came out as a hoarse croak, "Sirius said Remus…Hogwarts…No… He can't"

Smiling sadly, Ginny walked up to him and pulled him into a gentle hug. She could have sworn she heard between a sob, "I love you Ginny".

Meanwhile a long distance away in a tiny, damp cave, Remus John Lupin returned to consciousness to find a wand pointed at his blooded and battered body.

"Lupin, tell us where Potter is, or prepare to die."

**A/N: **How's that for a cliffhanger! That is my longest chapter yet! Did you like it? Please review and tell me. Pretty please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi, sorry this chapter took so long to post. It was actually ready by Wednesday but I had some technical difficulties. In other words I saved the chapter on my crummy old laptop, which decided not to start up again. No matter it's all fixed now. Thanks again to my reviewers, without you guys I would have given up this story long ago. 

This chapter just has to be dedicated to Simon and Garfuncle as I must have listened to their CD about five times through whilst writing this chapter. Did you know that listening through headphones increases the number of bacteria in your ear by 700 times. I dread to think how many bacteria are currently in my ear after that.

Anyway I'm rambling now on with the story. But first things first; something in this chapter reminded me that July 31st has already gone past without me realising. That means Happy belated birthday Harry! (Yes, I am sad).

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, only in my dreams.

Previous Chapter: 

Meanwhile a long distance away in a tiny, damp cave Remus John Lupin returned to consciences to find a wand pointed at his blooded and battered body.

"_Lupin tells us where Potter is, or prepare to die." _

Chapter 5 

It was long gone midnight when Sirius Black finally returned home, his hair tangled and his robes ripped and covered in others blood. He closed the front door behind him wearily- it was going to be a long night. As the head auror dragged his feet through the pitch-black corridor and into the living room his canine ears began to pick up a faint sound- the sound of someone breathing. All of a sudden the broken man's heart filled with rushing hope and joy.

_Perhaps the death eaters never managed to get Remus after all, the message could have implied another werewolf. Maybe he'd escaped from Flourish and Blots and come straight home. The whole time they had been looking for him around England, he was really at home for the entire time. _

Flipping the light switch Sirius half sprinted into the living room and toward the noise. His heart couldn't help filling with disappointment when he saw not his friend Remus but his godson.

Harry James Potter lay fast asleep on the couch, his body curled up into a tight, almost defensive, ball. His cheeks ore several tear tracks indicating that the boy had just cried himself to sleep.

Ginny Weasley had left the house literally only an hour or so ago. She knew that she'd probably be in big trouble with her parents, who were probably having kittens, when she got home; but her boyfriend needed her so she would be there for him. Harry, well being Harry, had asked her several times to go home, but being as stubborn as the boy she'd refused point-blank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Gin, I swear I'll be fine. You go home, okay. I'll see you tomorrow." _

_Despite the boy's best attempts to put on a brave face and a slight smile, his voice still wavered slightly and the red haired girl wasn't about to fall for his act. He was far from fine. _

" _Nice try Potter, but you can't get rid of me that easily. You're not fine and don't you dare try to tell me otherwise!" _

_Her voice was calm and comforting, but there was a certain firmness within it, which Harry didn't fail to spot. She meant exactly what she said. _

" _Now I'm going to make you some dinner because I wouldn't put it past you to starve yourself. Say right here, I'll be back in three minutes" _

_The words earned her a glare from Harry but Ginny didn't care. She knew she was being too firm and parental with him, but truth was she was scared. Knowing Harry for as long as she did, she knew he'd probably try to do something harmful, probably to himself, like going to look for Lupin for himself. That's why she didn't want to leave him alone, even if it was just to make dinner. _

_Five minutes later Ginny returned to the living room her arms caring two bowls of vegetable soup and some bread. To her enormous relief Harry was still sitting on the sofa exactly where she had left him. _

"_Here I made some soup. Drink up. I know I never quite inherited my mum's cooking genes but I think it's decent." _

_Harry just nodded his answer and took one of the bowls from Ginny's outstretched arms and allowed the hot liquid to warm up his hands. The Weasley sat down besides him on the couch and began eating her own dinner. The tension in the room then could have been cut with a knife. _

_However it didn't take to long to spot that barely two mouthfuls of soup had gone down her boyfriend's throat and he was stirring the rest about absentmindedly with is spoon. _

"_Harry," said Ginny finally, " You know that you can eat the soup. I have already stirred it myself you kn…"_

"_Ginny," Harry cut her off so suddenly that it was as if he hadn't even registered that she was speaking. There was something in his voice that she had never heard from him since they started dating in their Ginny's 4th year-formality._

"_Ginny I," he let out a shaky breath as if unsure of how to continue, " Am I selfish? I mean I was so preoccupied with myself and what Snape was doing to me, when all that time Lupin was probably suffering far more. Does that make me selfish?" _

'_So that was it' thought Ginny; that was why Harry had been looking so guilty ever since she told him the news. To her it seemed like a bit of a stupid thing to get so worked up about; then again she wasn't the one who may have lost a parental figure- forever. _

_However his question also brought new questions to the redhead's mind. What's all this about Snape, and what had he been doing to her boyfriend? Her mouth knew better than to voice what was filling her mind though, especially since Harry was already feeling so guilty, the attention would only make it worse. _

_Instead she snuggled up closer to her boyfriend and whispered in his ear, "No, Harry. You're the least selfish person I know. Snape was obviously hurting you and you had every right to be upset. Anyway at the time you didn't know at the time that there was something wrong with Professor Lupin anyway. Don't always put yourself down Harry, I love you for who you are, you know that?"_

_At the sound of her words of comfort the boy-who-lived couldn't regain control over his emotions. Silent tears spilt from his cheeks where they lingered. Pulling Harry closer to her Ginny placed her head on top of his and closed her eyes. The couple stayed like that until Harry drifted off to an uneasy sleep out of exhaustion from crying. _

_Watching the movements of Harry's chest slowly even out, Ginny was sorely tempted to join him in sleeping on his couch. But thinking of her parents and Sirius she somehow managed to get up on to get off the couch and on to her feet. Despite every inch of her boy screaming against it the Weasley spun round and left Harry alone in the house turning the lights off (so that he could sleep) as she went._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

For the second time in one day Sirius found himself kneeling besides the sofa watching his godson sleep. The look on his face made it obvious that Harry knew all about his surrogate uncle. He guessed that one of the Weasley's must have told him, they would have found out everything from Arthur; and judging by the bowl of (now cold) vegetable soup on the coffee table it was probably the youngest one.

The more Sirius watched his Godson sleep, the more he realised that it couldn't have been Remus in the first place. Number one, the aurors and probably even the order would probably have checked the house anyway. And number two there was no way that Remus wouldn't come to find Sirius to tell him he was safe if something like this did happen. No, his worry for Moony was starting to make him delirious.

He wasn't thinking straight any more. That's why he was sent home whilst the rest of the squad where still looking for clues.

As you can probably guess, Sirius Black doesn't give in without a fight. That includes when somebody tells the head auror that he should go home and get some rest, and definitely when his best friend involved in the case.

It had been Harmison who had first found him after he collapsed in Flourish and Blots, in front of the _message_ scrawled over the wall; 'The werewolf's blood shall be spilt and the Dark Lord will become invincible'.

Harmison- an innocent young man who did not deserve to have witnessed such a scene. He was only nineteen for pity's sake, the newest and youngest member of the auror squad. Red liquid covering the floor, messages written in blood, your boss out cold on the floor…it's not a sight anyone should see least of all at the age of nineteen. Sirius began to wonder whether he'd done the right thing, bringing Harmison on this mission in the first place, he'd be scarred for life. But then again such are the times we live in.

Anyway, by the time Sirius' world had come back into focus, Kingsley was also by Harmison's side. This meant that auror training had obviously finished, not that Sirius had registered that at the time. The tall, black man had helped to pull Sirius up to his feet and looked him up and down. Amongst the fear in Kingsley's eyes there was also poorly masked shock. It was the first time the younger had seen his boss loose control completely.

" You should go home Sirius," that was the first thing he said, "We can sort all this out without you. Go get some rest."

Although his words were warm and understanding, they ignited a flame of fury inside Sirius. _His best friend was missing and they wanted him to 'get some rest'. He was the head auror and they wanted him to go home. _

Sirius decided to explain his views in a very loud and verbal way. He could no longer remember exactly what he had said, or rather yelled; however in the back of his mind he knew that some of the things he'd said would embarrass him later, but at the time he was just to frantic and worried to care. However as other aurors began to enter the scene, all of Sirius' fighting went down the drain as Kingsley won the head auror over with one simple sentence.

" Fine don't go home for yourself, okay. But at least go home for Harry. The boy's probably worried sick. He's probably worried about not only where Remus has gone but also where you have gone too. You don't have to go home to him though, by all means stay here and leave him scared on his own."

With those two sentences the head auror knew that he was beaten; it was common knowledge that involving Harry in anything would always win him over. Sparing a scowl at Kingsley, and the now larger group of aurors by his side, he turned and apparate away with a pop.

Home- that's where he was now. Only it wasn't his home, it would never be without Remus. Just this morning seemed like a lifetime ago, where he'd woken Harry up by spilling paint over him and how the teenager had got revenge by petrifying Sirius. It all seemed so trivial now.

Reaching out an arm Sirius traced on of the tear tracks on his godson's cheek with his index finger. However he started to regret it almost immediately as the boy started to stir.

"Sirius," he whispered slightly groggily.

" Shhhh, it's me kiddo. I'm here now." He placed on night over Harry's and the other lightly ruffling his messed up hair.

Suddenly the boy yanked his hand away from his godfathers grip. He couldn't ever remember feeling as angry with the man in front of him before. Breathing heavily Harry sat up as the day's events came flooding back to him.

"Sirius," he half yelled, " You lied to me. You told me Remus had gone to Hogwarts for pity's sake. Why the hell couldn't you tell me the truth! Or about Snape for that matter too."

"Harry, look I…" began Sirius also rising from his place on the rug; but the teenager cut him of in mid sentence.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT ANTHING. Why does everyone keep treating me like a little kid? I had as much right to know as any other stupid auror. Or did you think I wouldn't be able to handle the news. But I assure you finding out from someone else was far worse."

By this time Sirius ad also flared up. " Will you just stop thinking about yourself for one minute. How do you think I would feel writing a letter to my godson saying that my best friend was missing? But that doesn't mater does it, as long as you know the truth? The world doesn't revolve around you, you know Harry."

Just one look at his godson's face told Sirius that he had gone too far. All the fight had suddenly gone out of his body and he just stood there speechless.

" Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I'm just stressed. I'm sorry."

The boy-who-lived just shrugged and with a slightly forced, "It doesn't matter," he ran upstairs and to his room. Sirius heard the door slam shut behind him, and on the floor above a young boy cried himself to sleep for the second time in one day.

The animagus went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of firewhisky. Without bothering to get a glass, he just drank it straight from the bottle. He drank until the world span the right way again. He drank until Voldemort never existed. He drank until Lily and James were still alive. He drank until Remus was at his side.

In the early hours of July the 31st Sirius Black lay on his bed gazing up at the ceiling, apparently deep in thought. Five days had passed since Remus had first gone missing and there was still no sign of him; nor was anyone even close to recovering.

Sirius and Harry, however, had made up from their little argument that night. Both parties realised they had said some harsh and irrational things they did not mean, and were truly sorry; but without the aid of a time-turner there was no erasing their words, which still seemed to linger unwontedly. Therefore, although the two men were technically on speaking terms, the atmosphere still remained slightly tense and there seemed to be some kind of unspoken agreement to only talk about neutral issues (nothing emotional) in each other's presence.

However, today there was an additional weight on Sirius' mind. July the 31st meant Harry's birthday. Under normal circumstances the head auror would have been looking forward to his godson's birthday if anything; when else would he get the chance to spoil his charge rotten. But of course every other birthday Remus had been there. There to cook the chocolate chip pancakes in the morning; there restraining Sirius from jumping up and down in excitement whilst he waited for the boy to open his present; there to put the happy in happy birthday.

And to be quite frank, Sirius was confused. He didn't know what would be the right way to spend Harry's birthday. Part of him just wanted the boy to be happy, and have a celebration no matter what. But then the other part felt that it would be an insult to Moony's and the two of them should just have a quiet day at home.

Crossing his arms Sirius pondered the issue. _What would Moony do in my situation? _But after almost an hour of thinking he finally gave up. Grabbing the already wrapped present from under his bed, he strode over to Harry's room deciding to simply ask the boy what he wanted to do for his birthday.

But when Sirius got there, there was a surprise waiting for him. Rather than having to wake the birthday boy up, like he fully expected to do, he entered the room to find Harry sitting up on his bed, a book in his hands. For some reason the sight shocked Sirius; perhaps it was the fact that the boy looked so much like James who would never be caught dead with a book in his hand.

However Harry did read every so often (not too often mind you), it was one of the attributes he had got from Lily.

" Hey kid, what you reading?" asked Sirius. His godson responded by lifting the heavy book off his chest and held the front cover up to Sirius. He frowned as he read the title; '1001 potions and their uses'. It was no secret that Harry hated the subject, so why was he reading a book on it? Then suddenly it clicked.

The boy wasn't reading at all. He was actually doing the same thing as Sirius, thinking! The book was only a cover up story in case his godfather came in.

Suddenly Sirius felt a fresh wave of guilt. He had been so wrapped up with Remus, that he hadn't really been there for his godson.

Vowing to himself that he was never going to make that mistake again, Sirius lightly pulled the book out of his godson's hands and replaced it with a heavy blue and gold wrapped present. Smiling weakly, the now eighteen year old, opened the present.

It was a book, 'Becoming an animagus,' by James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Grinning genuinely, for the first time in days, at the confused look on his godson's face Sirius said, "Happy Birthday Kiddo. Your dad, Remus and I wrote this book before he passed away," Though Sirius paused here he chose to ignore Harry's mutter of 'got murdered more like'.

" Anyway we just wrote it for a bit of fun, but recently Remus found it in a box in the attic. So he decided to brush it up, in other words get rid of all the bits written by the lying, cheating rat, and got it published. Voila, this is the first copy."

Harry cautiously flicked through the pages in his new book, before leaping of his position on the bed and throwing his arms around Sirius.

"Thanks, Siri."

They sat like that for a couple of minutes before Sirius held his godson at arms distance and looked into his eyes.

"Now Harry, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

Just as the head auror suspected the boy immediately looked down and began squirming uncomfortably. Gently placing his hand under the boys chin he raised his head so their eyes were once again in line.

" Remus would want you to have fun on your birthday no matter what you know. But if you don't feel up to anything big how about rather than calling over the whole Weasley clan we can just have Ron and your girlfriend, Ginny. And your other friend who's staying with them, Hermione. You four can have some cake ad go down to the park or something. I'm sure they'll understand if I talk to them. What do you say?"

Harry nodded fairly happily, considering the circumstances, so that was exactly how they spent the day.

At midday the birthday boy went down to the park, with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, where they had the most delicious picnic prepared to them by Mrs Weasley. Harry made a mental note to thank her at their next meeting.

Sirius didn't know what else the four young adults did at the park, but judging by their slightly frazzled look when they got home at fiveish a lot of talking and kissing was certainly involved.

There was then a small cake waiting for Harry when they got back. It was fairly small but beautifully decorated with pale blue icing and little snitches. It didn't taste half bad either. Sirius had ordered it from Diagon Alley of course; but even its beauty couldn't match the feel of the cakes Remus usually made every year.

Harry felt like a bit of a spoilt brat thinking about Remus and his cakes though especially when Sirius was trying so hard to please him, so he tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind.

By the end of the day when Harry went to sleep he had a good few new presents in his room. There was of course the book from Sirius, but also a stunning gold cage for Hedwig from Hermione (the old one was beginning to fall apart), a box of sweets form Ron, and a homemade Griffindor rug for his room from Mrs Weasley. But by far the best was Ginny's present; a small leather photo album full of pictures of the two of them at Hogwarts.

As much a Harry hated to admit it he had actually enjoyed his day a bit. Just the thought of him being happy made him feel guilty. Guilty that Remus could be suffering whilst he has fun.

**A/N: **How was that? Yes I know the whole chapter was about Sirius and Harry but I just wanted to get their emotions across properly. Was it too over the top, I think it might have been? But don't worry the next chapter will be devoted to Remus and my dear friend Gemini Laxcrosse (remember her). It should be up by Tuesday latest!

Before I sign off I have one more thing to say. My story is completely planned out up to chapter 7, then again at chapter 10. That means I have a three chapter gap where I want to show a daily life feel and have some subplots (Harry proposing to Ginny for example). The problem is I don't know exactly what to write. If you have any ideas please tell me and I'll almost definitely include them in the story.

Ok, lat me rephrase that, I'm begging you for ideas. Pretty please with cherries and ice cream on top. I'm one lost shipper. Thank you ever so much.

Goodbye and please review,

LilacBookstar.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Heya guys! How's your weekend? I've only got one thing to say before I get on with the chapter today. I was proof reading my chapter 5 (I haven't got a beta) when I realised that it probably wasn't the most interesting chapter in the whole world, and the plot didn't really move forward in it. Sorry about that! I assure you that it was completely necessary to the plot and that that this chapter will be much more exciting and adventurous! Promise!

Finally thanks to all those people who bothered to review this chapter; you know who you are (and those of you who didn't should be feeling very guilty) No seriously you guys are the best and I'll love you forever.

Disclaimer: I don't only HP yada yada yada Chapter 6

Remus John Lupin took a small, shallow intake of breath, but winced mentally as even that tiny amount of muscular movement caused another wave of pain to spread through his entire body. As he fought to regain consciousness, the werewolf could only begin to imagine what a state he must look. A pile of skin and bones sprawled out face down on the cold floor of his cell. In the week that he'd been there he was fed no more than a total of one loaf of bread, just about enough to keep him hanging on the brinks of life; and his body bore ugly marks indicating the different forms of torture he'd been put through. In fact such were the extent of these wounds that Lupin's back could barely be identified through the thick layer of burns, gashes and bruises that covered it.

Meanwhile two sets of footsteps grew closer and closer to the cell where the werewolf lay. One was loud and heavy, as if the owner was wearing weighty boots; where as the other was slightly sharper and almost metallic, like the sound of thin heels tying to dig into the stone floor.

With a growing sense of dread, Remus recognised those footsteps almost instantly. Dohlov and Bellatrix Lestrange. They always came to the cell at this time. What 'this time' was he did not know. There were no windows or lights inside the cell and it was permanently dark and gloomy twenty-four hours a day.

The footsteps slowly grew louder and louder until now a slight echo could also be heard; within moments the owners will have reached the cell. Gathering up all his little remaining strength and willpower, the werewolf lifted his head off the cold floor and supported it upright with one spindly arm. If they were going to kill him, he'd die with pride. The small action wasn't much, but with all his broken bones it was the most he could do, and for some reason despite the excruciating pain of it, it made him feel that tiny bit better. 3-2-1…

…The door of the cell was blasted open with a small flash of purple as Bellatrix and Dohlov entered.

" Well, well, well," the female jeered, mocking evident in every inch of her, from the syllables she spoke to the look on her face. Even with two death eater's wands pointed at him, Remus couldn't help thinking how much this woman looked like Sirius. Only when Sirius had that look on his face, he only had to worry about falling prey to his classmate's latest prank, rather than his life.

" What have we here? A little lost werewolf stuck in a cage." She paused to make a tutting noise with the tip of her tongue, " What a shame. Are you ready to answer our question yet, or does the little were wolf actually like pain."

It had been the same process for the whole past week. The two death eaters would enter the cell and ask him where Harry was. Truth was the former defence teacher had been expecting this sooner rather than later. He had knownthat they would try to get information from him ever since two months ago it leaked out that he was Sirius and Harry's secret keeper. He also knew that that was the only reason that he was alive for long. But unlike his ex-friend Peter Pettigrew, Remus wouldn't blab. Instead he took all the pain they caused him (crucio being their absolute favourite) , whenever he refused to answer their question.

Gritting his teeth firmly the werewolf pushed his eyes as far up they could go whilst still in their sockets, so that he could look the sneering witch in the eyes. He knew that she knew he wasn't going to tatter-tale but enjoyed watching him suffer none the less. Ignoring the pain spiralling up his limbs in sheer protest, he spoke taking care to add as much menace in his voice as possible, " Lestrange, you have got to be bloody joking if you think I'll give you the information you want. You might as well kill me now."

Bellatrix Lestrange's fake girly giggles were drowned out by a deeper voice to her right. Dohlov yelled "Crucio," almost lazily, his wand pointed directly at Remus, the permanent scowl on his face deepening slightly. The werewolf's body twitched uncontrollably as he screamed his voice box red and raw. His already frail arm was no

longer able to support his weight with the added pain and slipped from beneath him. This caused his head to fall on to the stone floor, cracking, as the red liquid from his forehead seeped across the floor turning to a murky brown on the cold black.

Panting heavily the owner of the blood began to slip out of consciousness once again; his pride now crushed by the overwhelming desire to be freed from his hell.

Suddenly a strong pair of arms grabbed Remus from behind forcing him into an upright position. It took him a few a few moments to identify them as Dohlov's.

" Come on. We've put up with your ignorance for long enough. The Dark Lord wants to see you. Prepare to die my friend."

Unlike Bellatrix his voice was low and gruff as if it wasn't exercised very often; in fact this was the first time Remus had ever heard the wizard talk bar cursing.

Remus hung limp in Dohlov's arms, and allowed himself to be dragged to where ever they were taking them. His grip was far too strong and struggling would require energy; something he did not have. But truth was underneath all fatigue and pain the werewolf felt fear. Fear that could not be hidden from his gaunt eyes. Fear- he'd be crazy not to feel it. They were taking him to Lord Voldemort, but not just that. They were taking him starved, immobile and wandless to Voldemort. Any hope of survival fled from Remus' mind, only to be replaced with sheer panic.

Saying that there wasn't much hope in there in the first place. At first he'd been foolish enough to believe that the order and the aurors were looking for him and would save him from the cage. Knowing Sirius he would undoubtedly send out half his team on a search mission. But as time passed and no one came that hope thinned until it barely remained.

After walking through what seemed like miles of endless stone corridors in the dark, the threesome finally got to a large circular room. It was old, completely made out of grey stone. Not smooth like in the cell, but sharp and jagged to Remus' bare feet. Looking around through blurry, half focused eyes, the werewolf could make out tall black shapes dotted densely round the room- death eaters. There was obviously a meeting going on, for all the figures bore ghostly white masks over their face, disenabling Remus to recognise anyone even if his eyes could focus. But in the middle of the circular room there was one figure slightly different from the rest. His robes black but branded with a green serpent, his eyes gleaming blood red.They'd arrived at Lord Voldemort's lair.

* * *

Nymphradora Tonks, or just plain Tonks as she was called by practically everyone, sat curled up in the corner of her sofa. She had bought her own flat a couple of years back when her parents died; just a small place big enough for her to live comfortably on her own. _'Or maybe not on my own any more,"_ she thought reluctantly as she fingered the ring on her fourth finger. It was a beautiful ring; a single gold band set with three sparkling green emeralds. But what was even more beautiful was the memory of the day it was given to her.

It was two months ago this Wednesday. It had been a long hard day at work, with yet another Azkaban breakout, this time involving the infamous Bellatrix Black. But as the clock started to tic past 3AM the auror office started to gradually empty. The head auror himself was in Azkaban looking for clues; at least that's what he said, knowing her cousin Tonks suspected he was more likely shouting at the dementors.

By half past three the auror headquarters was completely empty, that is apart from two people. Kingsley and Tonks. They were each seated at their own desk, furiously sorting through various bits of paperwork.

Tonks creased up he small nose and ran a hand through her long purple hair in frustration as she looked through yet another file with no avail. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms on her shoulders accompanied by the odd feeling of Goosebumps prickling down her neck and onto her spine. Spinning around in her seat the young female auror looked up to see Kingsley standing behind her, a smile on his face.

" Sorry for disturbing you. It's just that you look so pretty all frustrated like that and I couldn't resist," the normally serious wizard's eyes danced mischievously in their sockets.

Tonks smiled to herself. She and Kingsley Shacklebolt had been dating for a while now, and sneaking up on her whilst she worked had always been one of his favourite pastimes (after annoying Sirius of course). However reaching out she thrust her arms forward pushing him square in the chest playfully.

" That servers you right Mr Shacklebolt," said Tonks in a mock serious voice, though the corners of her lips couldn't resist twitching.

" Shiesh woman, that hurt! One day you are going to be the death of me you are!"

"Oi, who you calling woman?" countered the female auror indignantly.

" Sorry, my mistake. I was under the impression that a 'woman' was someone you could do this to…" Then bending down he placed his lips on her and began snogging his girlfriend senseless.

It was a good few minutes before the couple finally broke apart. Slowly the older auror peeled Tonks off his chest and held her out in front of him so that he could see her beautiful pale complexion and bright turquoise eyes. Slowly he began speaking in a low voice, " Tonks, I know this isn't right time or place, but I just can't hold it in for a moment longer. I..I..I love you."

He lowered himself down on to one knee and pulled out of his jacket pocket a small black velvet box. " Nymphradora Tonks, will you marry me?"

Tonks was so stunned; she completely missed the use of her full name. Kingsley- her boyfriend- just proposed to her in the middle of work! Gradually her face went from shocked to radiant, and a wide grin spread across her face.

" Do you mind if I show you my answer instead?" she said before wrapping her arms around the auror's neck and dragging both of them up to their feet. Silently she began to kiss him passionately once again, but as she felt the ring slid on her finger, this time they were kissing as fiancées.

Tonks didn't know how long they'd remained in that position for, but they only broke apart hastily at the sound of Sirius stomping into the room, cursing the minister very loudly.

That day two months ago Bellatrix Lestrange had broken out of Azkaban, but it had been the best day in Tonks' life. So why did the memory of it make her so miserable now?

In fact Kingsley had only just left her flat minutes ago. They had been making some last minute wedding plans, with the big ceremony only two weeks away. So why wasn't her future husband in her dreams?

Tonks had never been so confused in her life; her usually vibrant hair, hung mousy brown down her back, and the usual sparkle had left her eyes. Kingsley had noticed that there was something wrong, but she had just blamed it on wedding stress. But truth was in two weeks time she was getting married to Shaklebolt…only she couldn't stop thinking about Remus Lupin.

At the time of the proposal the young witch really had thought she loved Kingsley. It was only recently that she had started falling for the werewolf. At first she'd dismissed it as a stupid crush, but the past week had proved it to her. She was in love with Remus John Lupin!

'_Damn his gorgeous, understanding blue eyes. Why do I have to fall in love with my cousin's best friend, who's out of my age group and probably wouldn't go out with me if I were the last woman on this planet. My life sucks!' _thought Tonks wryly. _'Oh and the love of my life is missing and probably dead, and I'm about to marry someone else in two weeks! How could I forget?'_

Suddenly a noise from behind her made Tonks jump.

" Kingsley, Kingsley is that you?" she cried her voice strong and fearless; but she jumped off the sofa and kept her left hand tightly clenched around the wand in her pocket.

" Kingsley? Sirius? This is not funny! Quit playing whatever stupid prank this i…"

Suddenly a rough pair of hands grabbed the witch from behind and clasped her mouth tightly. Almost instinctively Tonks started to try to claw the hands of her face, ripping, screaming, clawing. She tried everything she could think of to free her self from her captator until finally there was a yell of "Stupefy".

None of the neighbours saw two men in dark cloaks and masks dragging the limp, still body of a young girl out of a flat.

* * *

Dohlov dropped Remus in the centre of the circular room, where the werewolf fell to a crumpled heap on the floor. Every fibre of his mind just wanted him to get up from his position besides Voldemort's feet and at least die in front of all these people with some dignity. But his limp (almost as if stubefied) and cowering body just would not obey his command; Remus John Lupin lay still and silent waiting for the axe to fall.

Without even sparing as much as a glance at the 'piece of filth' in front of him, the Dark Lord himself stood up from his throne like chair and began addressing his death eaters. " My fellow death eaters," when he spoke his voice came out thin and raspy yet the sense of authority rang out in every little syllable. " I have gathered you all here today so that we can all welcome our guest together. But first on to more pressing matters." Voldemort turned his head sharply to his right, his slit like nostrils flaring slightly. All of a sudden his voice lost its sarcasm and became more brisk and businesslike. " Laxcrosse, how many mudblood murders has there been this week?"

Remus' ears pricked up at the word 'Laxcrosse'. It sounded oddly familiar as if he'd heard it before. And yet he couldn't quite put a figure to the name; unless… 'No' thought Remus, 'it couldn't be Gemini? The Griffindor in our year that dated Sirius? No, she was the only one who hated the dark art as much as James.' But when the masked female to the right of Voldemort spoke all doubt fled from Remus' mind. There was no mistaking that cool, serene voice; even though all the warmth that one filled it was now gone. It was Gemini Laxcrosse all right!

" Ten, ten, only ten," the Dark Lord's voice filled the room once more, " I expected at least twenty, but you useless servants can't even get that right!" He paused to glance down at the man by his feet. As the cold, red eyes bore into his back, the werewolf was half surprised it didn't just burn a hole right through him. " But for the sake of our dear guest I think I'll be generous and not punish you." Remus could almost feel all the death eaters simultaneously let out their anxiously held breaths.

" Lupin, I'm so frightfully sorry for ignoring your presence. Here let me make it up to you…CRUCIO"

The curse was stronger than anything the former defence professor had ever felt in his life. His whole mind went blank and was replaced with sheer agony. He could barely register the scrams echoing out of his own mouth. When Voldemort finally ended the curse, thirty long painful seconds later, Remus came back to reality to find blood dripping out of his open mouth. He'd bitten his own tongue.

But what hurt the werewolf almost as much as the pain was the humiliation of it all, and unfortunately for him the man towering above him also knew.

"Oh dear werewolf. We can't have you in too much pain when I've arranged a visitor to come to see you. Lucius brought her in especially; I'm sure you'll be very happy top see her! Lucius."

The blond death eater moved to one side to reveal someone Lupin had hoped he'd never see in this place. Her mousy brown hair was wild and messed up, and there was a very slight hint at fear in her face; something subtle Remus did not fail to miss. It was Nymphradora Tonks.

But why was she here? How did Voldemort know that Remus loved her? Not even Sirius knew, after all it was unrequited love. Then suddenly it clicked in the intelligent professor's mind. All those times when Bellatrix and Dohlov had come to interrogate him in the cell. Bellatrix had always done the questioning and the taunting; Dohlov had just stood by her side glaring at the prisoner. But now it was obvious he wasn't just glaring, he was performing legimency, and all his findings had gone straight to his master. Whilst Remus had been tying there the prime thoughts in his mind had been on Tonks, bar Harry and Sirius.

Suddenly a hot flame of anger flared up inside the werewolf. Not only at Lucius, Bellatrix and Voldemort, but also at himself for allowing this to happen. Pushing down all pride and pain he bellowed, " YOU LET HER GO YOU SICK BASTARD!"

But as he knew in the back of his mind Voldemort didn't even flinch. He just sneered superiorly and said, " Lupin, Lupin, Lupin. How could we possibly do that when you haven't even enjoyed our little show yet?" Then with a flick of his wand he fired a cruciatus curse at the young auror, who withered and screamed in pain. The process continued for about half an hour, with the death eaters, cursing her, beating her, raping her.

Each time she screamed in pain Remus felt his heart and soul tear open. He felt as if he were dying, again and again. Each time she gave a gasp of pain Remus wanted to run over to her, tell her it was all going to be all right and that he loved her, but the invisible robes that held him in place wouldn't allow him to move or speak. Each time a single tear fell down one of her smooth cheeks, Remus wanted to cry a river.

He was drowning in grief, so much that he failed to spot the fact that there was one death eater not participating with the rest.

It was as if the fires of hell had invaded the Earth, when Voldemort finally spoke putting an end to the torture. " Enough enjoyment for one day. Take these two back to the cell. You may have fun with them and do whatever you like, just don't kill them. The wolf may still be useful, as for the girl. I haven't feasted in a long time."

The room filled with hollow, mirthless laughter and Remus and Tonks found themselves being dragged roughly to the cage by Dohlov. Soon the metal bars clanked shut and the sound of the death eater's footprints faded into the distance. They were alone…together.

* * *

A long painful silence settled itself within the cage. The two occupants were both engrossed in their own thoughts, not to mention the fact they had no idea what to say to each other. The cage, being quite small for one person alone, was tightly cramped with the to of them lying practically on top of each other.It was Remus who finally broke the silence. His heart was weighted down like lead with guilt. Tonks was here and suffering all because of him and his stupid heart.

"Tonks I.." began Remus in a whisper.

"Remus John Lupin, don't you dare try to tell me your sorry," interrupted Tonks

her voice surprisingly strong for someone who'd just stood subject to torture for the past half hour. Remus himself had nearly passed out the first time they did that to him, and that time Voldemort wasn't even present. That's what he liked best about Tonks, under her delicate beauty she seemed to be wearing a mail of steal.

" I am actually quite glad that I'm here in a way. It shows me that you love me too! Remus, am I right? Do you love me?"

Remus was quite frankly stunned at how clever and accurate her guess was. Also did she say _' That you love me too.'_ Does that mean that she loves me back?

' Of course I love you Tonks. I love you wit all my heart; always have and always will'. That's what he was dying to say, but all he could manage was a faint stutter.

"Remus?"

Suddenly the logical professor inside Remus snapped into place. "Tonks, my feelings towards you don't matter. You're engaged to Kingsley and are about to get married," he said softly.

In a fit of frustration the younger auror yanked the sparkling emerald ring of her finger and threw it on to the floor, where it caused a faint echo to ripple through the stonewalls; Kingsley always loved her when she was frustrated.

" There is that better now, " she half cried. "Now will you answer my question; do you love me or not."

Gazing down into her eyes and taking a deep breath, he realised his life was probably going to be too short for him to cover up his emotions. He replied, " Nymphradora Tonks, yes I love you very much."

" Good, cause I love you too."

'_I love you too.' 'I love you too'. _Remus' heart almost stopped beating upon hearing those words. They were the words he'd longed to here for almost half his life but now… now they just made him fearful. He had to put things right.

"Tonks," he said quietly, picking the ring up off the ground and holding it up. " You're marring Kingsley in two weeks; he's better for you than me. I'm old and I'm a werewolf, I could hurt you and you deserve more. You can have any man Tonks, don't pick me."

" Remus, if we make it out of here alive, we can do anything, including handling Kingsley. And if we don't… well let's enjoy each other's company whilst we can. Besides you leaving me will hurt my heart, more any physical damage you could do as a werewolf. As for me being able to get any other man; that may be, but I want you Remus. I love you."

Slowly she leaned forward until he lips brushed against his. In that moment everything was forgotten. The fact that they were in a cage and were being held captive by the darkest wizard of all time suddenly seemed very trivial.

* * *

The past 24 hours was hell for Remus and Tonks. Every half an hour a death eater would enter the cage to have there turn in torturing their 'visitor'; Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange must have been about five times each already. None of them took any mercy and cursed and beat until the two were bruised and blooded. Sometimes they would torture one and make the other watch their pain.

But now the two members of the Order of the Phoenix, had something to stay strong and live for…each other. However even that couldn't stop there hearts from touching their feet as the next death eater turned the corner and entered the cage.

If Remus or Tonks had been looking closely, they would have seen that there was something different about the death eater approaching. Her hood hung slightly higher on her face there was a sense of gracefulness in her walk not usually found in the dark lord supporters.

As she entered the cage she swiftly removed her hood and mask completely to reveal olive skin and long, dark curls.

" Gemini Laxcrosse," started the werewolf, not bothering to hide the icy contempt in his voice.

The young woman bent down to their level, her eyes pleading, " Please Remus," she begged, tears starting to form within her eyelids, " I'm so sorry, I just made one stupid mistake that regretted ever since. Remus, I hate this life; I want to change it even if it means dying. Let me start by helping you escape but I need you to trust me. Please."

" Trust you. Are you out of your rocker," Remus flared up. He couldn't take it any longer. Two of his friends had betrayed them to join Voldemort. How many more?

" As if I'd ever trust you. A stupid mistake is something like sneaking out of your dormitory after curfew. Not betraying all your friends to join a Dark wizard and trying to kill everybody. I thought you were my friend Gemini, I obviously thought wrong."

Gemini Laxcrosse sat silent for a few moments rocking her body back and forth. All of Remus' words had gone like daggers through her heart, yet she knew that she deserved each one. A few stray tears escaped from her eyes and sloshed down her cheeks. "Please," she tried again in a strangled voice, " I've got a portkey, it will take you back outside your home. Just take it. I know I deserve everything I got, but I'm not asking for you to forgive me Remus. I just want you to escape."

" Good, because you're not having my forgiveness," although Remus' voice was strong his mind was feeling sorry for her. He knew this girl for so many years and knew her eyes spoke the truth. " How do I know you're not going to give me a portkey that will take Tonks and I to our deaths? You're a traitor Gemini, a traitor; do you expect me to take to take your word."

Tears began falling freely down the olive skin face now as she spoke. " Remus. I may be a death eater but I have never killed anyone and I would never start with you. Please take my word, I swear I'm telling the truth."

Remus began a sarcastic round of applause but Tonks cut him of. It was the first time she spoke since Gemini had arrived; yet she had a thoughtful look upon her face.

" Remus, I trust her. We might as well take this portkey. Where ever it takes us can't be worse than here, But I think she is telling the truth when she says it'll take us back home. Let's give it a go Remus."

The werewolf stiffly nodded his head in agreement.

Gemini Laxcrosse heaved a sigh of relief and muttered a quick, "Thank you so much, Remus," as she pulled a small necklace portkey out of her pocket. Remus recognised the necklace immediately. It was silver and had a small pendent with the letters SG on it. The werewolf looked up sharply, but almost immediately Gemini's expression became unreadable, even to the skilled professor. She had just given them the necklace Sirius had given her on her 14th birthday. Was this on purpose? He had no more time to ponder the question as Tonks placed his hand on the portkey. 3...2...

Right before he felt the family tugging at his navel, Remus managed to call out, " Thank you, Laxcrosse" and could have sworn he got a faint smile in response.

As the whirling sensation wore of Remus found himself lying besides Tonks on soft grass besides a quidditch pitch; the first time Remus had seen the sunlight streaming though his eyelids- they were finally home. The two members of the Order of the Phoenix, lay there too week to move and were savouring the moment of freedom, as they heard the sound of a broom landing and someone running over.

" BLOODY HELL SIRIUS! IT'S REMUS AND TONKS!" yelled the voice of a young boy.

But before Remus got a chance to even lecture his surrogate nephew on his language his world blacked out with a final shot of relief.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **That chapter was harder to write than it looks, that's why it took so long, sorry about that.

**URGANT NOTICE: There now have I got your attention. I just found out that 17 people have this story on alerts and 11 on favourites. I love all of you guys who put me on either of these very much. You guys are the best. And yet I'm only averaging 4 reviews per chapter.If you are reading this please review! I'm thinking of removing this story otherwise. Your review only has to be one word long if you want and you can even flame me. But I'm begging you to review!**

Also I still need ideas for two of my chapters. Anyone with any idea whatsoever please let me know. It will be very appreciated and I will definitely use it (as well as give you a chapter dedication and cookie). Thanks in advance to everyone who reviews, particularly with ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to all my reviewers (ems25, scarlet dreamer, c3markh, Harmony'sSake, C K Brook, the Jersey girl next door, ctc and autumnlover) you guys are fabulous and I love you loads! A particularly big thank you to Harmony'sSake who's reviewed five chapters in a row; this one's dedicated to you! Just so you know thanks to all you guys I've decided to continue this fic but with school starting (which means my 'oh so glorious' GCSE's) updates are going to get less frequent. But whilst the holidays still last I am going to write as much as possible (the whole story should be 20 chapters then I might do a prequel).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise (as much as I would love to own Sirius) 

**Chapter 7**

" BLOODY HELL SIRIUS! IT'S REMUS AND TONKS!" yelled the voice of a young boy.

_But before Remus got the chance to even lecture his world blacked out with a final shot of relief. _

Harry James Potter dropped to his knees in front of the two casualties, his broom landing with a loud 'clunk' behind him.

" Remus," he whispered, "Tonks," shaking each of them lightly in turn. Of course since the couple were long since unconscious, the boy received no answer. Panicking slightly Harry pulled his wand out of his jeans pocket and muttered "enervate, enervate." But once again there was no answer.

By now the initial wave of joy inside the eighteen year old when he first saw his guardian again had evaporated and his mind was now filled with morbid thoughts (judging by his past who could blame him.) What if they were dead, what if their bodies had been planted here on purpose as part of Voldemort's schemes?

There was still no answer from Sirius. Harry knew his godfather was in the house; since Remus' kidnapping it took a lot of persuasion from the boy to even let him fly in his own back garden alone, let alone be alone at home.

" SIRI, SIRIUS. I NEED YOU. IT'S REMUS AND TONKS. PLEASE COME!" he tried hollering once again.

However when the second attempt turned out to be just about as good as the first, Harry loudly cursed silencing charms (**for the purpose of this story I'm assuming that silencing charms work both ways. So that others can't hear you and you can't here others.) **The young adult knew that he'd physically have to go in the house and get his godfather, yet at the same time he didn't want to leave Remus and Tonks alone; what if someone tries to kidnap them again. But he knew that if the couple were alive they'd need medical attention urgently, something which Harry couldn't give them. Deciding on the spur of the moment, he sprinted toward the house as fast as he could, feeling for the first time thankful to Professor Severus Snape, all the punishment laps during his auror training had certainly made him a lot faster.

Sirius Orion Black was lying stomach down on his bed wallowing in his own grief. He had stopped being miserable in public because he saw how much it effected his godson; but now inside his own room with a silencing charm around it there was nothing to stop the tears of sorrow pouring uncontrollably down his face.

An open photo album lay on the pillow besides the head auror- the marauders photo album. There were photos of the four of them laughing and waving at the camera. Then there were pictures of Lily and James curled up under a large oak tree, taken not long after they started going on. But most of them were pictures of the marauders in the Griffindor common room planning out their next plan, or working out how to get revenge on Snivellus.

Everyone in the photos were laughing or grinning, from the marauders to Lily and Gemini, all so carefree and happy; the biggest worry being whether they would get detention with Professor McGonagall.

Sirius slammed a fist down on to the photos, his vision blinded with fresh tears. Why didn't those innocent people in the photos understand what their life would soon become? How could they keep laughing? How?

They were the marauders; they were supposed to stay like the photos forever. Lily and James were supposed to be alive and bring up Harry themselves, perhaps even have more miniature Lily and James'. Peter was supposed to stay their friend for life. Remus was supposed to become Hogwarts' best ever professor, not die at the hands of Lord Voldemort. And Sirius himself; Sirius was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to still have his friends around him…his family around him.

The present day Sirius Black buried his head deep into his pillow and lay there trembling. Slowly he spoke into the pillow, his voice muffled and cracked, " James, mate. Where are you James? I need you now, more then ever. Prongs, you said you'll always be there fore me whenever I needed it, so where are you? James I need your help, I need you so bad. The marauders are collapsing mate, I'm the only one left. You've gone, so has Moony probably, and Peter turned his back on us. What ever happened to once a marauder always a marauder? James why did you leave me, why? I need you here; you and Remus."

Sirius looked up briefly to see another picture in the photo album, one which he thought he destroyed as soon as Moony went missing. It was a photo of his and Gemini's first kiss; a dare from James all the way back in their first year.

" James, I never said it whilst you were still alive, but now I admit it. Yes, mate you were right I loved her James. I even used to dream about marring her and having a little daughter. I never admitted it to you all those years ago because I didn't want to loose that 10 galleon bet that we made. But I've said it now; if you come back to me you can have the money I owe you. You can have all my money if that's what it takes.

You know Gemini's a death eater now, a member of the same group that took you and Remus away from me. So why do I hate her but still love her at the same time?"

The head auror was interrupted from his 'talk' with his best friend when the door of his room burst open and a raven-haired boy stumbled in. Hastily Sirius wiped his bloodshot eyes and ran over to the boy and caught him before he fell right to the floor.

" Hey, hey, hey. Ja…Harry," he corrected himself hastily, " What happened? Are you alright?"

"IwasplayingquidditchintheyardwhenRemusandTonksappearedandIdon'tknowwhethertheyarestillalivebutyounnedtocomeandsee," said Harry at the speed of light without pausing to take a breath.

Sirius wrapped two strong arms around his godson's waist and dragged him gently on to the bed. "Harry," he said coaxingly, " I need you to calm down and say that all again slower so that I can actually understand what you are trying to tell me." "Catch your breath first," he added as Harry began to speak inaudibly between gasps of breath.

Harry ignored him. " I was playing quidditch in the yard when I heard a noise. Then Remus and Tonks appeared out of nowhere. But they're not responding to 'enervate'. And yeah, you have to come Sirius," he finished lamely.

Sirius Black didn't need telling twice. Harry's words brought a new sparkle to his eyes- hope. Perhaps this was not the end of the marauders after all. Before the boy had even finished speaking, the head auror was already jumping on the balls of his feet, and within seconds he was already sprinting out of the room. At first it looked like he's forgotten all about the young boy standing in his room, but at the very last minute he thrust his arm behind him grabbing his godsons' wrist and dragged him behind.

"Oh my god, it's really you Moony, and you Tonks," exclaimed Sirius the moment he laid eyes on the couple. Then drawing his wand he muttered a spell releasing violet smoke, before heaving a sigh of relief. " Well mate," he said turning round to an anxious Harry standing behind him, " Looks like they're both alive. Unconscious, but alive."

But as quickly as it appeared, Sirius' smile vaporised, as he properly saw all the scars and bruises covering his cousin and friend. Reaching out a trembling arm the head auror traced a long scar running from Remus' forehead to his chin with his index finger.

" What did they do to you two?"

Completely lost in his own world Sirius jumped as he heard Harry's voice from behind him. " Siri, we need to take them to the hospital, now!"

"Sorry Har. You're absolutely right," he whispered gently lifting each of their wrists in one of his hands. "I'll apparate them to St. Mungos. I'm guessing you'll want to come right?"

"Sirius please," begged Harry, "Don't send them to St. Mungos. Can't we take them to the infirmary in Hogwarts? Madam Pomfey said that the Hospital Wing would be open throughout the summer in case we needed it. It would be better for Remus and Tonks too because it will be less daunting for them. Please Sirius."

The animagus sighed deeply. Truth be told Sirius felt more comfortable leaving his friend at St. Mungos than with a school nurse, however those emerald green eyes staring back at him were not those of someone open to debate. Besides the boy did have a good point, Tonks being accident prone and Remus being a werewolf, the two of them had grown to be quite accustomed to finding themselves in the hospital wing.

" Fine, you win," he said to Harry, "We'll take them to Hogwarts. Besides that way I'll be able to talk to the headmaster as well then. Okay, so I'll apparate these two and will you be all right to get to outside the grounds on your own."

Harry gave a nod of confirmation, but just as he was able to apparate away Sirius stopped him by throwing an arm across his waste. "Oh and Harry, please concentrate so you don't splinch yourself. I think I have enough casualties to deal with at the moment."

After throwing a mock insulted look at his godfather the young adult turned and disappeared, followed almost instantly by Sirius clutching the unconscious couple.

As per usual when apparating, within seconds all four of them were standing outside Hogwart's main gate, the arch shaped metal one with golden figurines. Ok, so Sirius was standing and had even managed to get Remus and Tonks into an upright position lolling against him. The former Griffindor seeker was lying on his back still recovering from post apparation syndrome, as Sirius called it.

Although Harry had been apparating for a whole year now he had never got used to the whole feeling of toothpaste being squeezed out of a tube. Sirius had always said that this was a trait he'd inherited from his mother. If there was one thing that Lily Potter could not do perfectly like her usual graceful self, it was apparating. Like Harry she'd fall over practically every time; something which the marauders loved using to their personal advantage.

With a groan frustration Harry pushed his weight on to his arms and got to his feet. Looking to his right he found Sirius looking at him with a week smile on his face.

" So how exactly are we going to get these two to the hospital wing, Siri?" Asked Harry indignantly, brushing the dirt of his clothes.

Ignoring his godson completely the head auror looked out into the distance at a large figure gradually getting nearer and nearer. "Hey Hagrid over here mate," he called out waving an arm in a waving gesture.

Within a few minutes the four of them were joined by a looming bearded giant, and a booming vice.

" Oh, it's you Sirius!" he exclaimed lowering himself down to the man's level. " I thought we 'ad trespassers I did. Oh look you've brought young 'arry with yuh. How are you 'arry?"

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Sirius firmly, cutting the giant off in his friendly mannerisms. As much as he loved Hagrid and how he never gave the marauders detention during the numerous times he caught them in the forbidden forest, now was really not the time for tea and rock cakes.

" Hagrid. It's Remus and Tonks they're back but they're hurt; long story. We need to get them to hospital wing, can you help us?"

"My, my, of course I'll carry 'em to the 'ospital." "Come on 'hen," he added gently lifting the two members of the order with ease, and cradling them firmly in his arms.

Saying that they began striding towards the castle and it's infirmary. Well Hagrid strode, and with his long legs you know what that means. Sirius and Harry were practically sprinting alongside.

They arrived in the Hospital Wing with a big clutter, causing a startled Madame Pomfey to peek out of her office, whilst Hagrid lay the two casualties down on a bed.

"What on Earth have we got here?" said Madam Pomfey firmly as she walked over to see what the commotion was.

" The summer's barely started. You can't have had an accident already can you? Then again knowing you two, Mr Potter and Mr Black…my, my, my," her voice immediately became soft and more caring as she laid eyes on her two casualties for the first time; but became normal almost instantly as she turned to Sirius. " How long have they been back for?"

" About 5 minutes, Madam Pomfey," answered Sirius causing the matron to almost drop her wand in shock. Never before had the notorious Sirius Black called her Madam Pomfey; she had always got an infuriating 'Poppy dear' from him. That if nothing else showed the woman how much the lad cared for the friend in front him. The nurse's heart melted for he boy who she had always had a secret soft spot for. Thankfully for the sake of her patients, she recovered from the shock quite quickly and instantly started waving her arms round in frustration, motioning for the three visitors to move aside so that she could examine her patients.

After a few long and tense moments for Sirius and Harry, Madam Pomfey stopped waving her wand across Remus and Tonks' bodies in a way which only she understood, and turned round to face the three anxious faces awaiting feedback (not that she could actually face Hagrid).

" Well," she said, "It seems that they both have been tortured quite severely. They both have severe concussion and deep cuts and bruises, not to mention numerous broken bones. I should be able to fix everything so that Miss Tonks makes a full recovery in a few days." She paused uncertain of how to continue.

"And Remus?" asked Sirius cautiously almost dreading the answer.

Madam Pomfey sighed, " I'm afraid to say that your friend has severe internal bleeding which to heal stretches the skills of any medi-witch. I don't know how long the process will take or whether he'll even make it. However I will do my best."

At her words Hagrid broke out into loud howls, causing Madam Pomfey to shush him harshly. However Sirius just fell into the chair in between the two beds. He was glad that his cousin was going to be fine, he really was but fear over his best friend life took over. _'What am I going to do if he dies?' _Thought Sirius. However the other part of his brain argued furiously, _'No he is not going to die. Remus is tough; he will make it through all of this. I know he will the way he always does.' _

Looking up the head auror saw that his godson's screwed up face probably mirrored his own. Opening his arms wide he motioned for the boy to come to him before enveloping him in a hug. Harry sat on Sirius' lap (he was still quite small and light for his age) and buried his face in Sirius' neck, as his godfather rubbed his back soothingly.

The two of them sat like that for a long time whilst Madam Pomfey began dishing out many different coloured potions and injections. Albus Dumbledore even came and silently took a seat on the other side of Remus; no one bothered asking how he knew they were there. Nothing else mattered until Remus and Tonks were safe and well.

Yes both them, Sirius knew Remus could do it as well. He is a marauder after all!

**A/N: **Sorry that chapter was pretty crappy I know. I was going to combine this chapter and the next chapter as one, but I did it this way instead so that I could post quicker. Sorry this chapter took so long, it was my little brother's birthday yesterday so preparations for that kind of disturbed my writing time. However I've been planning out the next chapter in my head long before I actually started writing, so it should be up really soon. If I get 5 reviews or more I'll even put it up for Friday (promise). So is that a fair deal?

I'm gonna start writing chap.8 now anyway, lol

LilacBookstar


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Surprisingly enough I've got nothing to babble on about today, so just read and enjoy (and review at the end!) Also sorry there are no dividers in this chapter, the button on my computer's stopped working sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, there now you happy! 

**Chapter 8**

Nymphradora Tonks shut her eyes briefly as she gently used her thumb to rub small soothing circles on to the cold limp hand in front of her. She allowed herself to shed one single tear.

"Oh Remus," she whispered gazing down at the still body lying on the bed. " Please wake up. Wake up for my sake. I just want you to hold me in your arms and tell me that you love me too. I love you so much Remus John Lupin."

Two weeks had passed since the pair was first admitted to the Hospital Wing without much avail for the injured werewolf. Madam Pomfey had log since cleaned up his external injuries leaving his skin scratch less, and yet he still remained on the bed; pale, cold and unmoving. And until he did wake up there was nothing more that the matron could do for him. In fact if Remus didn't wake up within the next four days, it was highly likely that he never would.

Sirius hadn't told his godson the latest piece of news yet; he didn't want to worry him even more. It seemed that his auror training sessions (or at least the ones Sirius had forced Harry to leave Remus' bedside to go to) were already suffering from a lack of sleep and worry; without the extra stress of knowing that his surrogate uncle was likely to die in four days time. However little did Sirius know that 'Professor' Snape (who was currently taking all the students in Kingsley and Tonks absences) had been doing his best to stress his godson either way. Every auror training session he would curiously somehow manage to involve 'dead werewolves' in to the lesson, waiting for the day when Harry would finally snap.

Remus' disappearance and stay in hospital hadn't been easy on Harry or Sirius, particularly the latter. The head auror was convinced that the only thing keeping him sane was having to look after Harry; otherwise he would have gone after Voldemort himself a long time ago.

Last week the pair moved in to Hogwarts (which was still technically shut for the Summer) so that they could spend as much time with Remus as possible. The only time they left the castle was when Harry had auror training and Sirius had to go into work, which was not very often admittedly. He had many close friends in the squad who were more than willing to cover for him until Remus recovered, though the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge was far less lenient. He had many arguments with the head auror, who according to the minister may not have the 'head' part of his title for much longer if the absences continue. Not that Sirius cared much, as he himself had told Fudge when he first mentioned it to him, "Fine by me. I'd rather stay with my friend. Not that a stupid, arrogant prick like yourself even knows what that means."

Very often however Harry and Sirius weren't the only ones at Remus' bedside. Most of the Order including Dumbledore came to visit at some point; some like the Weasleys more often than others (hint hint Snape Snape). Then of course there is Nymphradora Tonks.

Sirius' second cousin had recovered and was out of the Hospital Wing 9 days ago. However unfortunately for her, her kidnapping only made her fiancée Kingsley Shacklebolt all the more protective of her. Despite her persistent protests the man had barely left her side whilst she was in the infirmary, and with her agreement even decided to postpone the wedding, which should have been round about now. As you can imagine Kingsley's sweetness only succeeded in making Tonks feel guiltier than ever; the only thing that kept her from sitting at Remus' bedside permanently like she was now.

" I don't care about anything else Remus. If you just wake up I swear we'll make it through everything else, even Kingsley. Because I love you." Tonks whispered to Remus before muttering to herself, "Even if I do feel as bad as Voldemort, breaking Kingsley's heart like that, it has to be done. For Kingsley's sake as well, he doesn't deserve false love."

Saying that she bent down and kissed Remus' cold numb lips. **(A/N: Please remember that Tonks is still a nice person, she doesn't want to hurt Kingsley but she can't stop herself from loving Remus) **

Suddenly the sound of a low wolf whistle echoed through the quiet room. Tonks looked up in alarm. She wasn't planning on anyone finding out about her and Remus until after she'd told Kingsley, which would be when Remus woke up, or…died.

But there standing in the doorway, his elbows leaning casually on the frame was Sirius Black.

" Sirius," exclaimed Tonks hastily standing up from her position in the chair. "How long have you been standing there?"

Smiling slightly Sirius walked closer to his cousin. "Long enough Nymphy, long enough," he said. But as she started to open her mouth to say some thing, he added more forcefully, "And in case you are wondering no I'm not mad. And no I'm not going to tell Kingsley."

Tonks gaped at the head auror for a few moments, before her thoughts came spilling out of her mind, " Why? Why aren't you mad? I just said I loved your best friend and kissed him, whilst I'm supposed to be engaged to Kingsley."

"That never stopped me"

"Sirius, you've never been engaged to anyone, you nutter!"

"Hmm," said Sirius thoughtfully, "True. And now you know why don't you. Anyway more seriously, I've known that Remus has fancied you for years no matter how much he tried to deny it. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but I'm glad you two have finally got your act together."

"Really?" whispered Tonks.

"Really really. Now come here," he said before giving her a hug, which she gratefully returned. "Now you've been here for longer than your own good. Go get a coffee or something. I'll stay here whilst you're gone, okay."

Tonks reluctantly complied, and Sirius waited for her to leave the room before turning to his best friend.

"So Moony," he began whilst transfiguring the wooden chair into something more comfortable, "I suppose I should say congratulations; Tonks is some sexy girl! Or is it wrong for me to call my cousin sexy? Oh well."

In case you're wondering at first Sirius too, like everyone else would come into his friend's room almost in tears and beg for him to wake up. However when that clearly didn't work, the head auror decided to try a different approach- something more positive. He'd talk to Remus as if his friend wasn't lying unconscious, but like he would any other day; and surprisingly enough it made Sirius feel better than he'd felt in a long time.

" Anyway, didn't you listen to me all those times I told you to take her out to a nice restaurant and ask her out? When did I ever say ask her out when you are both being held captive by Voldemort. All I can say is that your style is officially as bad as it was back in Hogwarts! Remus…"

Sirius stopped speaking suddenly as something caught his eye. He could have sworn he saw Remus' eyes twitch slightly; but when he looked closer the werewolf's body was a still as it always had been. Shaking his head vigorously as if tring to get water out of his ears Sirius muttered to himself " Damn you stupid wishful thinking".

However just as Sirius was about to start speaking he heard a faint groan. Unless he was going senile, which he was pretty sure he wasn't (others weren't so sure), the head auror was convinced that the groan came from Moony and was not a figment of his imagination. Tentatively Sirius shook his friends shoulder and whispered "Remus?"

At first there was no response, and Sirius slumped back down in the no-longer-wooden chair preparing to have his hopes crushed- again. Until suddenly the a faint groggy voice called out, "Sirius, is that you?"

The head auror's heart seemed to miss a beat. Then within seconds he found himself on the balls of his feet looking down at the person on the bed. Only this time his eyes were greeted with a slightly different sight. Yes, he was still looking at a pale, still Remus, but this time also a pale, still, OPEN EYED Remus! As his mind registered the sight in front of him a massive beam appeared on Sirius' face.

" Yes Moony, It's me Padfoot!" the animagus half yelled in joy. Then without thinking he left up on to his fellow marauder in a dog like fashion and gave him a massive hug.

"Padfoot," said Remus in a choked voice (Sirius was starting to strangle him), "As much as I love you, I am in hospital for a reason you know! Besides you're strangling me!"

Sirius got to his feet giving Remus a sheepish grin, whilst the man adjusted himself into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Ouch, my back is killing me," mumbled the werewolf as he rubbed his aching back.

The head auror's grin only widened, if that was physically possible. " Mate, your back would hurt considering the fact that you've been in the position for two whole weeks you know!"

Judging by Remus' expression he didn't know.

"Anyway, hows you? I was so worried you'd never wake up." the head auror asked looking down at his best friend, acting his name for the first time since Remus regained consciousness.

" Padfoot how many times do I need to tell you, 'hows' is not a word! You really need to stop picking up Harry's habits. Of course I'm awake, did you really think you could get away from my nagging so easily. I was just catching up on all the sleep you and James caused me to loose with your idiotic pranks first. Anyway I'm kind of groggy and a bit sore all over, but apart from that I'm feeling absolutely fine."

And it was the truth; Remus hadn't felt so good in a long time. He just hoped that Tonks was all right; not that he was going to ask Sirius and risk getting their relationship out of the bag.

Anyway it seemed that Sirius had another plan for the direction of the conversation. Much to the werewolf's amusement the fully-grown auror began leaping around the bed, generally making a fool of himself.

"So Moony, now that you're back in action how about we pull a prank on someone. Come on we haven't done that in ages. Please!"

Despites his best attempts to try and look stern Remus could not help smiling. Boy was it good to be out of Voldemort's torture chamber and back with all of his friends.

" I think I'll give that offer a miss thanks."

Fortunately he was saved from having to argue the matter when an angry looking matron began making her way to his bed, waving her wand in a threatening manner.

"Mr Black, what is the meaning of this? Are you purposely trying to cause a commotion? In case you've forgotten we have an ill patient within these walls who would benefit from your…" fro the second time Madam Pomfey was speechless at the sight of Remus, sitting up slightly his eyes wide open.

But then the Hogwarts matron did something she'd never done in her whole 50 years of being a nurse; she bent down and hugged one of her patients, and a marauder none the less.

Remus awkwardly patted Madam Pomfey back whilst Sirius found the whole thing absolutely hilarious.

Quite embarrassed with herself Madam Pomfey pulled herself away from the werewolf saying, "Sorry about that. I'm just so glad you're well again."

"Thank you Madam Pomfey," replied Remus, ever the polite gentleman.

"You may call me Poppy, Remus"

"Oi, what about me!" piped in Sirius slightly annoyed.

"You still have to call me Madam Pomfey of course." Said the nurse briskly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. However Remus couldn't help noticing a certain warmth in her voice none the less.

" Now would you kindly pipe down so I can examine my patient Mr Black."

When Madam Pomfey was half way through her examination, Remus remembering something called out to the sulking Sirius.

" Sirius. How's Harry?"

Unintentionally the words brought Sirius out of his reverie. "CRAP" voiced the head auror rather loudly as he suddenly remembered something. "I told Harry that I'd tell him when you woke up. Okay got to go, see you in a bit Moony."

Saying that he sped out of the room leaving behind a smiling Remus and a puzzled Madam Pomfey.

The head auror found Harry James Potter sitting in the Griffindor common room bent over a small piece of parchment, which judging by the look on his face was his latest auror training assignment.

"Argh, I hate Snape. How the hell am I supposed to answer this," he muttered to himself causing Sirius to smile from behind him

Ron, Hermione and Ginny had only left the castle at about 8pm to go back to their own respective houses, but in Harry's mind it was always still too early for his liking. The time he spent with his friends was the only part of Harry's day which he didn't dread. The way they managed to a take his mind off things, if only for a few minutes, was the only thing stopping him from having a breakdown; something that he was ever grateful for.

As his godson yawned widely Sirius decided to make his presence known, before the boy literally feel asleep. Smirking slightly the head auror tiptoed over to the boy trying to keep as silent as possible (which is hard when you are suppressing giggles), before grapping him from behind and tackling him to the ground.

The surprised Harry gave an odd yelp and began struggling violently against his captator until he was still long enough to realise that it was only Sirius!

"What was that for, Sirius," he demanded angrily once his godfather had stopped trying to pin him to the ground.

"Well my dearest godson," began the head auror melodramatically, " I you'd rather I didn't come and get you that's fine by me. I'm dreadfully sorry, I just made the mistake of thinking that you'd want to be notified when your surrogate uncle wakes up."

Sirius could almost see the clogs inside Harry's brain deciphering his words. Then bang! The light switch inside his face seemed to switch on.

"Remus is awake?" he asked, trying to keep his expression neutral in case it wasn't true, though he knew Sirius would never prank about something like this.

"Yes kiddo," said Sirius replied ruffling his godsons' hair, "Why don't you go see him now? I'll be down in a minute."

A massive grin spread across Harry's face as he raced out of the tower and towards the Hospital Wing.

Still smiling at Harry's reaction, the animagus bent down and picked up Harry's practically invisible essay from the floor. As he read the tile a frown scratched into his forehead- that essay was definitely not part of the syllabus. Werewolves weren't part of the course at all, let alone doing an essay on 'The best ways to kill a werewolf.'

Pocketing the piece of parchment, Sirius made a mental note to talk to Harry later, and moved to follow Harry to the Hospital Wing.

However when the head auror got to the Hogwarts infirmary there was a surprise waiting for him. Harry, rather than being inside talking to Remus, was standing outside the door twiddling his thumbs almost nervously.

"Harry what's up?" asked Sirius approaching the boy, "Poppy didn't throw you out did she?"

"No. I just don't know what to say to Remus when I go in there," replied Harry quietly, making Sirius bite the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing at his godson, which wouldn't be a very parental thing to do.

"God, you sound like James on his first date with Lilly. Now go!" said Sirius before giving Harry a 'helpful' shove though the door.

Inside the Hospital Wing the eighteen-year-old stood rooted at the spot where Sirius pushed him, smiling rather awkwardly. Remus, now that Madam Pomfey had finished with him, was sitting up in bed smiling back at Harry rather knowingly.

" James didn't like hospitals much either you know," he said smiling. " So aren't you going to give your surrogate uncle a hug? It was the first thing Sirius did; nearly killed me too."

Feeling much more at ease Harry walked up to Remus and gave him a gentle hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered barely audibly as they pulled apart, but the werewolf's sharp ears picked it up easily.

Remus narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the boy in front of him. "Why are you sorry?" he asked although he had a general idea as to where this conversation was going.

"Because all this is my fault. You would have never got captured if it weren't for me. I always put everyone in danger. Perhaps everyone would be safer if I just surrendered to Voldemort." He knew it was crazy but that was truly how he felt at times.

"Look at me Harry," his voice was gentle but there was a sense of authority in t which Harry couldn't disobey, "Never, do you hear me, never do I want to hear you say such things again. It's not true, I know I've said this before but I need you to believe it. The only one to blame is Voldemort. If you surrender he be stronger and things will be worse. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his agreement and the werewolf decided not to pursue the matter. " So, moving on to lighter matters; What's been going on with you during my absence? Happy belated birthday by the way. Sorry I missed the actual day."

Sitting down in Sirius' newly improved chair Harry began telling Remus all about the wraith of Severus Snape, rounding the whole thing off with a nice big yawn.

" Hmm," said Remus regarding the young adult thoughtfully, " I agree that Snape hasn't been very fair to you and I shall get Sirius or someone else to have a word with him. I know it's hard but I need you to focus on the work and try to ignore Snape, okay. But for now you look tired, go bet some rest and come back to visit me tomorrow."

Sensing the truth behind his words, Harry gave Remus one more hug and left the room to get a good nights sleep for the first time in weeks. After he watched his surrogate nephew leave, Remus too lay back down in his bed and covered himself in the white blankets; he found himself feeling rather drowsy as well.

However no sooner had Harry left the hospital wing, Sirius had taken his place.

"Hey Moony," he asked, evidently having sobered up a bit since their last encounter, "I was just wondering, how did you escape from Voldemort?"

Remus Lupin sighed; here it was, the one question that he had been dreading. He didn't think that it was in his place to tell Sirius about Gemini; instead he decided on a more abstract version of the truth.

"I think that someone must have helped us out. I don't know whom because I was unconscious at the time. I just woke up to find myself back on the yard."

Sirius nodded. That was exactly what Tonks had said as well when he asked her. But which death eater would try to help them? The head auror began pondering over the possibilities when Remus changed the subject.

"Sirius, you know you wanted to prank someone! Well I have the perfect candidate…" and with that he began to tell Sirius everything that Harry had told him about Snape.

" Well that explains the essay then! But what I don't understand is why Harry didn't tell me all this." Remus didn't miss the slight hurt in his friend's voice.

"Because he thought you already had too much on your plate. He didn't want you to worry and freak out?" Then the werewolf couldn't bare it any longer, he just had to ask the question he'd been suppressing since he woke up.

"Sirius, hows…"

"Tonks?" finished the animagus smirking. At the stunned look on his fellow marauder's face Sirius decided that he should explain, "I walked in on her kissing you. You deserve her mate; she's a nice girl! In fact she's waiting outside. Do you want me to call her in?"

Whether it was from the whole days exhaustion, or whether he was still in shock that his best friend found out about their relationship, he just nodded his reply weakly. Within seconds Tonks was running across the hospital and flew into Remus' arms!

Not one word was exchanged between the two, yet when Tonks finally fell asleep on Remus' chest their love was stronger than ever.

Another week passed with Remus recovering well in hospital; the pile of books, sweets and other gifts on his bedside increasing rapidly.

Sirius and Harry had moved back home, but still visited daily, often accompanied by other members of the Order. In fact the only member of the order who didn't visit was Severus Snape.

Yes, things were certainly starting to look up! However today was an extra special day! As madam Pomfey finished examining Remus for what seemed like the umpteenth time, she said something that the restless werewolf had waited all week for.

" Well Mr Lupin, it seems that all is satisfactory. You are free to leave anytime today if you wish, as long as you continue to take the potions I've been giving you for at least another month."

So he was finally leaving the hospital! Sirius would be over joyed! Sirius…If you could see inside the werewolf's brain right now, you'd be able to see the different parts working together to form an idea! A marauder style idea.

"Mada...sorry I mean Poppy; please could you not tell Sirius or Harry that I'm going to be discharged today. If they ask could you say in a few days time or something. It's just that I want it to be a surprise for them when I turn up at home."

"Of course Remus. Now you take care of yourself. I suspect you've spent enough time in here to last you a lifetime."

"Thanks you couldn't be more right. I'll just go pack my things before I leave. Bye Poppy and thanks for everything. I don't doubt you'll be busy again in a weeks time with Hogwarts re-opening; we all know how feisty quidditch can get."

Poppy smiled albeit sadly, "It certainly won't be the same without Harry Potter and the bed I usually end up reserving for him. Now mind you take those medicines with you before you leave, I don't want you forgetting them."

Meanwhile in the ministry of magic Harry James Potter found himself in yet another auror training session. Actually this one wasn't as bad as the others, something which he guessed was due to the absence of the glorious Professor Snape.

No, much to Harry's disappointment, Severus (or Snivellus as others prefer to call him) had not resigned his teaching post, or become terminally ill. No, he was still teaching his day was class as per normal; it was Harry Potter that was not present in it.

You see one of the things that every person who attends auror training had to do was practice interviewing a death-eater to get information out of them. Today was Harry's turn, and quite frankly he was feeling rather apprehensive, if not a little nervous. He had no idea what to expect; then again, he reassured himself, what ever happens it can't be worse than being stuck in Snape's lesson.

"So Harry, you ready to kick that death eater's butt? I mean interview him." Came a familiar voice on Harry's right.

"Sirius?"

"Yep, it's me kiddo. I run this part of the course; I was going to tell you but it must have slipped my mind," he said with a cheeky grin. "Now I know I am beautiful but you have to stop gawking at me. You have work to do."

Sighing Harry allowed his godfather to guide him to the interrogation room. The room certainly did the boy's imagination no favours. It was small and completely grey, with only two wooden chairs opposite each other separated with a table. One of the chairs housed a pale man with an abnormally thin face, who Harry could only assume was the death eater he had to question.

Sirius motioned for the young adult to sit down on the other chair, as he himself took his standard position standing behind the chair.

" Okay," coached Sirius, "Just to check that the veritaserum is working properly I want you to begin by asking basic details like name and age, then just go for it"

Harry nodded then began, "Who are you?" he asked thankfully sounding a lot more confident than he felt.

" Darius Cringe," replied the death eater with utter contempt in every syllable.

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-eight."

Harry leaned closer to the death eater and rested his elbows on the table that separated the two of them. " Are you, or are you not, a death eater?" he asked quietly.

"I am." Darius Cringe replied shortly, as if just answering whether he wanted tea or coffee, making Harry's contempt for the man rise considerably.

" So what do you know about Voldemort and his plans?"

"Potter," replied the death eater raising his voice up a notch, " You may think you're so smart waltzing in here with your stupid truth potions and speaking the dark lords name, then expecting me to give you answers. Well then let me tell you that the dark lord has got many plans for you, most of which involve

disposing of your little friends and family. Potter you might as well kiss the werewolf, the mudblood, the Weasels and the stupid auror goodbye. We're particularly going to have fun doing your girlfriend; she's quite the looker isn't she."

Fuming mad Harry rose from his chair, as if her were about to kill the now laughing death eater. He probably would have as well if it weren't for Sirius' hand gripping his shoulder tightly. "Calm down Harry," he whispered in the boy's ear, then spoke to the room at large, "This interview's over. We'll do him again later."

The head auror gently guided his godson out of the room by the shoulders whilst two other people appeared out of nowhere and dragged Sean back to his cell.

" You love you family don't you Potter. Well the dark lord loves them even more. He loves to kill them." Yelled Cringe as he was being dragged away.

This proved finally enough for Harry. He wrestled himself out of his godfather's slackened grip and wheeled round to face the death eater. Yanking his wand out of his pocket, he pointed it at the death eater. "CRUCIO"

For a moment the room fell silent, then was filled with the screams of the death eater. Realising what was going on Sirius tackled Harry to the ground forcing him to loose concentration.

" Come. We're going to my office," said the head auror silently.

As soon as the office door shut behind Sirius, the head auror rounded on Harry, still speaking in the same quiet tone of voice he'd used the interrogation room. "What was that?"

"He provoked me," Said Harry stiffly.

"HE PROVOKES YOU," Sirius' voce started to rise, "And you go and use and unforgivable curse."

"You heard the things he said," retorted Harry equally as loudly, "about you Remus and Ginny."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YOUR LIFE." Harry took a sharp intake of breath; he had never heard Sirius shout so loud. "What part of unforgivable can't you get your head around? Just because he annoyed you rather than leaving it to me to sort out you go and retaliate. For heavens sake Harry, you could have gone to Azkaban! Azkaban! The only reason you're not is because no one in that room will spill the beans on you! But I'm still expelling you form auror training whether or not I'm your godfather."

"Well when I have to kill Voldemort I'll try not to use an unforgivable curse. Maybe a nice jelly-legs jinx would try the job nicely. Anyway you can stuff your auror training back where it belongs. The only reason I even applied was because of the time when you said that is what my dad really wanted me to be. I hate every minute of this stupid course!"

Saying that, the eighteen year old apparated away with a muffled sob.

Remus John Lupin had just got home and was beginning to settle down into his new surroundings, when he heard the sound of the front door being wrenched open then slammed back shut again. Curious yet weary as to who could be in the house at this time, the werewolf slowly walked to the front door only to be greeted by a beet-red and furious Harry.

"What the hell are you doing here, shouldn't you be in the hospital?" snapped the young adult, causing Remus to cringe inwardly.

None the less when he replied his voice was as calm as ever, "I got discharged this morning. Now shouldn't I be asking you the same question? Why aren't you at auror training?"

"BECAUSE I GOT EXPELLED!" yelled Harry at the top of his voice, before running up the stairs and slamming the door to his room shut.

Remus rubbed his ears tentatively; he'd forgotten how loud that boy could yell. Then sighing he followed Harry up the stairs so that they could talk. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: **Phew that was long, but definitely fun to write. Please review; it would make my headache from starring at the computer screen writing this for hours on end really worthwhile. Please, it'll be deeply appreciated!

LilacBookstar


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heya! This is the last chapter I am going to be posting as a thirteen year old! I'm gonna be 14 on Saturday (Wahoo only two more years till I can drive).**

**However unfortunately this is also going to be my last regular update. I have my GCSE's next year and the only reason I'm not giving up on this is cause of all my wonderful reviewers, so just for you I'm going to write in all my spare time. **

**Also thanks to everyone who read my one shot 'Paralysed', I'll be doing another one of those sometime next week (this time more cheerful) **

**NOTE: There are no dividers in the chapter. I can't seem to get them up. Help on how to do so would be very much appreciated. Thanks **

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, blunt enough for you not to sue. 

**Chapter 9**

Remus John Lupin limped up the stairs wearily. Though healed expertly by Madam Pomfey, his recently bruised and battered body was still sore and slower than usual. Not to mention neither of them suspected that he'd be spending his first day out of hospital chasing a livid teenager- then again it wouldn't be home if he didn't have to do something of the sort.

As he dragged his lead-like feet up yet another block on the staircase the smart werewolf made a mental note not to challenge Sirius to on of their infamous pillow fights anytime soon. Not unless he wanted to loose miserably anyway.

His thoughts carried Remus all the way to the first baby blue door on the top of the landing. On the top of the door there were small letter in gold metal that read the words 'Harry Potter'. Those two words had been on the door since the day the boy had moved in seventeen years ago; only some fancy charms placed by Remus stopped them from rusting. This, to his guardians' amusement, led a younger Harry to believe that the only reason Hogwarts didn't use the same charm on their trophy cupboard was so that they could torture the students more in detention.

However his remising wasn't the only thing making the werewolf hesitate at the door. Perhaps it was the fact that the room was abnormally quiet without evidence of a silencing charm; something which was usually not the case when a mad Harry was concerned.

Albeit wearily Remus knocked on his surrogate nephew's door.

"Harry," he called when he got no answer. "Harry, can I come in?"

Despite the prolonged silence from the other side of the door, the sandy haired werewolf pushed open the door and quietly walked into the room. Lying face down on the bed, his head buried deep into the pillow was Harry. Although his face was hidden the older wizard knew that the boy was holding back tears.

Sighing Remus sat down on the edge of the bed and began rubbingsoothing circles into the teenager's back.

"Harry?"

The young wizard finally lifted his head to face his guardian. He was still blinking furiously, willing himself not to cry. But when Remus smiled slightly and pulled him into a gentle hug he simply could not hold his emotions back any longer. Burying his face into the werewolf's shoulder Harry clung onto his surrogate nephew and began sobbing uncontrollably.

" Hey, hey, hey," whispered Remus wrapping his arms slightly tighter round his surrogate nephew " Shhhh. It's all going to be okay. It's all going to be okay."

"It's not going to be okay," replied Harry heavily through sobs, " He said he's going to kill you, and Sirius, and Gin, and Ron and Mione. Everyone's going to die and it's all going to be my fault."

"No one's going to die and it's not going to be your fault," said Remus soothingly but the frown on his face deepened. The werewolf didn't know what had happened in the auror training session, but what ever it was it had obviously shaken the boy a lot; it wasn't often that he lost control like this. And didn't he say something about getting expelled?

However no matter how curious he was, Remus knew he should let Harry calm down before pressing him for answers. For about 10 minutes they sat like that; Harry sobbing into Remus' shoulder, whilst the older wizard tried to comfort him.

Eventually the teenager broke away with a beet red face caused by a mixture of tears and embarrassment. Almost immediately he began muttering incoherent apologies to his guardian.

"Harry," Remus cut him off firmly, "Can you tell me what happened today?"

Sighing the young adult adjusted himself into a more comfortable cross-legged position on the bed and lent against the wall. Quite unsure of how to begin Harry began telling Remus everything starting from the interview with Darius Cringe to his argument with Sirius.

Although his voice managed to remain neutral thought the tale, the werewolf's sharp eyes couldn't help noticing the way Harry increased his grip on the pillow in his lap when he began retelling what Darius Cringe said.

When the teenager got to the part where he cast an unforgivable on the death eater Remus was just as shocked as the boys other guardian, only he did a better job of hiding it. He felt like a parent who just caught their child swearing for the first time. He knew that Harry had learnt about the cruciatus curse in his fourth year, but had no idea that it was still in the boy's mind.

"Harry," said Remus once the boy had finished retelling the days events, " I don't want you to worry about what the death eater said to you about us all being killed. He's just some stupid idiot who was tring to scare you, okay. None of us are going to die."

"Promise?" asked Harry weakly.

In that one word the werewolf suddenly understood just how vulnerable the boy felt. He was angry about his argument with his godfather, he was ashamed of using 'crucio' on the death eater- but more than anything he was scared of Cringes' threats.

With one arm Remus pulled Harry closer to him. He didn't want to make a promise he knew he couldn't keep, but he didn't want to worry his nephew more either.

"Harry, you know I can't promise such things. But I do promise that if anything happens to any of us it would not be your fault. I thought you understood that back at the hospital."

The boy-who-lived nodded weakly and rested his head on Remus' shoulder.

"Remus…" he began quietly.

"Let me guess. You're going to ask me whether you are turning evil because you used an unforgivable?"

Harry's smile gave away the answer.

"Well Harry, then answer this for me. Did using the curse give you pleasure? Do you enjoy it? Do you want to do it again?

The boy shook his head having a rough idea where this was leading.

" In that case I think, no, you are not turning evil. Voldemort and his followers torture and kill people because they think it's fun. All you did was make a terrible mistake that you are now going to avoid in the future."

The pair sat on the bed in silence for a couple of minutes both deep in thought. Finally it was Harry who broke the stillness.

"Remus, I meant what I said to Sirius, but if I'm expelled what the bloody hell am I going to do now?"

"Language Harry. I think you've been spending far too much time with the Weasleys that now I think you're starting to adopt their speech. As for your question; I was hoping to discuss that very same thing with Padfoot. In fact why don't I pop in to his office now so that I can talk to him. Will you be alright on your own for about half an hour or so?"

Harry nodded his reply before adding as an after thought, " If you're going to see Sirius can you tell him to piss off from me?" **(A/N: I know that this type of comment from Harry is very OOC, but Harry's mad at his godfather so you'll just have to excuse it) **

Remus frowned down at the boy sternly, "I'm not telling Sirius anything of the sort," he replied flatly, " If you want to tell him that you're more than welcome to do it yourself when he comes home, because as much as I love you I am not going to get myself involved in this fight between the two of you. But really in all seriousness, I understand that you're angry with Sirius but please try and see it from his point of view as well. Will you?"

The werewolf took Harry's gruff groan as an unwilling yes.

"Anyway I still don't like the idea of leaving you alone at home" The werewolf continued pointedly ignoring the teenager's muffled protests at his last comment, "You're too much like Sirius and James that I wouldn't surprised if the house was burnt down when I come home. I know, why don't you call Ginny over. She should still be at home for summer."

Remus shook his head amusedly as he watched the anger on his surrogate nephew's face slowly change to the more mischievous glint, which on a different face tended to result in a detention.

"Sirius must have been right for the first time in his life. I think I have officially lost it. Leaving Prongs Jr. alone in the house with his girlfriend. What has this world come two?" muttered Remus as the pair exited the room; Harry going to the kitchen fire to contact Ginny and Remus to the ministry.

Sirius Black was sitting in his office grumbling as he filled out yet another one of Fudges pointless security forms. The aim of the particular one lying on the table in front of him was to 'identify places where security needs to be stepped up." The whole scheme wouldn't have been half as pointless if the ministry actually paid any attention to the little boxes they were making the head auror tick. They did what ever they wanted to anyway regardless.

" An attack on the knight bus, highly unlikely," the animagus thought out loud. " At Madam Puddifoot's…huh…how the hell am I supposed to know? Talk about random locations. Why would anyone want to blow up pink china anyway? Next, the residence of Black, Lupin and Potter! Nah, the death eaters would never dream of having a raid there. Voldemort would probably do it himself for god's sake! I wonder what'll happen if I tick impossible?"

"Did you know that talking to yourself if the millionth sign of madness?" came the voice of a young woman and she walked into the head aurors open office (or rather she miscalculated the first time and ended up ricocheting of the door frame).

Sirius looked up just in time to see his cousin Tonks picking herself up off the floor. She was wearing her usual dungarees and bright green top with bubblegum pink curls to match.

"Hey Nymphy," replied the head auror earning him a glare. "I thought the muggle saying was 'talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. At least that's the rubbish Moony comes out with."

"It is- for most people," Tonks said casually. "You are an exception my dear cousin."

As Sirius' brain deciphered the meaning of her words the head auror threw her annoyed look and went back to filling in the form on his desk.

Watching his strange behaviour his cousin remarked "Hey what's up with you? Someone's being a grouchy old git today aren't they!"

"Sorry. It's all this pointless paperwork the minister is throwing at me. And I bet as soon as I hand it in they'll just burn it without even looking at it. And I had an argument with Harry at auror training today. I think he's mad at me."

Tonks nodded sympathetically, but to Sirius' relief didn't press the matter. The female auror had of course heard that Harry had been sacked from training, not that she was going to tell Sirius this.

The pair sat in silence for a couple of seconds when suddenly Tonks' wild laughter filled the room. At her cousin's raised eyebrows the blue haired witch attempted to fit in an explanation between giggles. "You ticked impossible for the likelihood of there being an attack at the residence of Black, Lupin and Potter."

The head auror merely shrugged. "I wanted to see what would happen." Then in a more interested tone of voice he asked, " By the way what's going on between you and the great Moony of the marauders anyways?"

"Same old. Same old." Replied Tonks with a slight sigh in her voice. "We still haven't told Kingsley yet."

"I'd hurry up if I were you. Moony's not really into the whole love and sneaking behind peoples backs. It might give him a heart attack and that would give old Poppy even more of a reason to keep her star patient in the infirmary for even longer!"

Tonks laughed at her boss's antics, whilst the head auror himself conjured a mug of coffee out of the tip of his wand, then offered one to the female auror.

"No thanks Sirius. I should really get going now. I'll see you round." Saying that she began exiting the head auror's office tripping over the rug and landing flat on her face in the process. However just as she left the door Tonks turned around again and called out to Sirius,

" Hey Sirius. I almost forgot the reason that I came to your office. Your girlfriend's waiting downstairs. She wants to know whether she can come up to talk to you for a bit."

The animagus smiled and shook his head. Trust Tonks to come to his office have a chat and then almost forget why she came there in the first place! But even as his mind dwelled on this Sirius realised something more important, "Nymphy…urm…I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yes, but knowing you, you will have a girlfriend by the time she leaves this room. Now should I call her in or not?"

" Yeah okay, bring in the mysterious lady. When you put it like that why not. Besides any thing beats paperwork."

As Tonks left the room Sirius tipped his chair on back on to two legs and took a sip of his coffee. He hoped the mystery girl was every bit at good looking as his cousin had suggested. He could do with something to get his mind of Harry; besides his flirting skills were way too rusty, James would have been appalled.

Eventually Sirius heard the sound of heels from the corridor outside which stopped suddenly only to be replaced by a soft knock on his office door.

"Come in," called the head auror.

The wooden door opened and a young girl about Sirius' own age entered. Well, she certainly was every bit as pretty as the animagus had hoped. She had a moon shaped face with smooth olive skin and dark brown locks down to her waist.

Sirius' chair crashed back down to all fours with a loud slam, spilling the warm coffee all over his robes. He knew this girl.

" Gem," he whispered completely in shock.

The girl in front of him smiled shakily with relief. Perhaps Remus hadn't told him she had become a death eater. Maybe he still didn't hate her.

However she thought to soon. Within seconds Sirius was standing and had drawn his wand making it point directly at the females neck.

" Laxcrosse," the head auror's voice was low but the girl had never heard so much hatred in it before. " What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sirius…" she began weakly

"SHUT THE HELL UP" yelled Sirius at the top of his voice. " You're a death eater and you just walk straight into the head auror's office where I can chuck you in Azkaban like that. So what's Voldie's order?"

" Sirius please I'm not evil. Please," hot tears began prickling her eyes and despite himself the animagus could help admiring how beautiful she looked.

"Damn right you're not," retorted the head auror slamming his fist down on to the desk on his right. " Gemini, are you a death eater?"

"Sirius I need you to listen…" Sirius' wand was still pointed at her neck causing the terrified girl to clutch at her robes helplessly.

" ANSWER MY BLOODY QUESTION! Are you a death eater?"

Exhaling deeply the olive skinned witch shook her long bangs out of her faces and began speaking very quickly before Sirius could cut her off again. "Yes, but I don't want to be. I made a mistake and I want to change sides again."

The head auror laughed loudly but the sound contained no humour. " Why so that you can betray us again? I'm not going to fall for the same thing twice. Voldie must be loosing his touch if he thinks he can command you to waltz in here and everyone will forgive you."

Then for a brief moment the head auror moved his wand away from Gemini and pointed it towards the door, which he locked with one flick.

"So that you don't do a runner," he muttered more to himself than anything.

However before the female even had time to breath a sigh of relief Sirius' wand was back at her neck.

"So that I don't do a runner eh?" spoke the death eater, some of her old confidence returning. " I think it's to stop anyone else from finding us actually."

Sirius flushed red. Gemini still knew him just as well as she did when they did when there were in Hogwarts. Though he did his best not to show it, her standing there, openly crying in front of him, broke the head auror's heart. The only time he'd seen her cry before was when her little sister, Arielle, was murdered by death eaters in her own home. _'What am I thinking,'_ thought the head auror almost in disgust, _'She betrayed you all just to become a bloody death eater and you are feeling sorry for her. Pull yourself together Padfoot.' _

" You're in no position to make any smart comments Laxcrosse. I'm standing here with a wand against your neck and in my eyes you are as bad as Peter Pettigrew. You betrayed us just like he did, so why should I do to you what I did to him?"

The female death eater winced. She knew how much Sirius hated Pettigrew. And it hurt to be hated by someone you loved so much. Though she knew loud and clear that it was her own fault. Instead of going with what she believed in, she ran away in cowardice and became a mindless zombie. Why did she even expect forgiveness?

"Padfoot please! I've telling the truth. You have to believe me. I'll do anything to prove it if I could. Please, for old times sake."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME PADFOOT, you piece of filth. That's what my friends call me!" the emphasis he put on friends broke the witch's heart in two. " And any way why would I believe someone with Voldemort's mark burnt into their arm?"

"Because she saved my life." The familiar male voice came from behind Sirius' back. As the head auror span round, not taking his wand off Gemini, he came face to face with Remus Lupin.

" M…M…Moony. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Hospital Wing?" For the first time in Sirius' life he was actually lost for words.

Remus on the other hand answered completely calmly, his eyes fixed on Sirius. "I was discharged this morning. Gemini saved my life when I was captured. She gave me and Tonks a portkey which transported us back home. Here," he paused to take a small silver necklace with the letter S and G entwined on the pendant out of his pocket. It dropped on to the desk with loud bang that echoed round the room.

" Anyway I just came to talk about Harry, Padfoot. Seeing that you're busy I'll go see Tonks and talk to you later. Goodbye," with that he disappeared from the room ignoring Sirius' cries of 'Moony'.

The head furiously turned back to the girl in front of him. " Is this true?" he asked roughly.

Gemini just nodded her head sincerely. Sirius looked down and picked up the necklace Remus had left on the desk. He'd recognise it anywhere. S and G. Sirius and Gemini. She still had this necklace.

" Why do you still have this necklace? So that you and Voldie could put a tracking charm on it?"

"SIRIUS!" cried Gemini like desperate woman. "I'm not evil, why don't you understand that? You don't have to like me, but understand that'll I'll never hurt you! That necklace was the only thing that kept me strong all these years. It was like my secret talisman."

Sirius sighed and sat down in his chair motioning with his wand for Gemini to do the same. Tears were now threatening to spill down the head auror's cheek and it took all of his will power to fight them back.

"Gem," he said quietly, voice calmer than it had been since the female death eater entered. "Gemini. For twelve years I thought you were dead. I mourned for you, did you know that?"

"Oh my god Sirius. I'm so sorry. I am really, really…" began the witch but Sirius silenced her with one hand movement.

"Gemini. I forgive you for becoming a death eater. I forgive you for betraying us. But I will never, I repeat never, forgive you for breaking my heart!"

Tears began flowing hard and fast down Gemini's cheeks. How could she have done this?

" I never want to see you again Gem. I could take you straight to Azkaban, but for old times sake I'll give you three seconds to get out of my sight and I'll pretend I never saw you. 3…2…"

There was the sound like the crack of a whip and Gemini Laxcrosse disappeared- forever. Only then did the head auror break down. He just sat in his chair sobbing clutching a bottle of firewhisky in his right hand.

Three miles away Remus Lupin and Nymphradora Tonks were sitting in a small coffee shop discussing their futures.

" I think we should tell Kingsley tonight. I can't stand anymore of this sneaking around business," said Lupin taking a sip of the hot tea in front of him.

" Are you sure Remus? You were only discharged from hospital today. Maybe I should break the news to him first on my own. He might take it better."

" No Nymphradora. This has just as much to do with me as it has with you. I'm fine and I'm coming. Now when are we going to go?"

Tonks slapped the werewolf playfully on the arm (that didn't stop it from hurting though). " If you keep calling me Nymphradora," hissed Tonks, her eyes dancing mischievously, " Then you might risk jeopardizing our relationship."

Remus smiled. " You wouldn't do that," he spoke almost daring her to carry out her threat " Then you'll miss out on these!" The sentence hung mischievously in the air as the werewolf swooped down and kissed Tonks lightly on the lips.

'_God that was so unlike you Remus,' _he thought to himself as he broke away from his girlfriend, _' that was terrible. You've been spending too much time with Sirius, Lupin'_

Tonks on the other hand had a completely different idea. She moaned softly before speaking, " You're right. I can't afford to miss out on those." The she added more sensibly " We can go see Kingsley now if that's what you want. He said he'll be home early from work today"

"That fine by me," said Remus as he helped Tonks up from where she had just tripped over one of the coffee tables. " I'm going to have to side-along- apparate though 'cause I'm not sure exactly where Kingsley's house is."

Within seconds the pair had vanished from the coffee shop and were standing outside a small flat. Remus Lupin had turned a delicate shade of green, which had nothing to do with Tonks' apparation skills (for someone so clumsy she was surprisingly good at it). The young female gently slipped her hand in between his and squeezed it reassuringly.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, and waited for his stiff nod before knocking on the door.

Part of Remus wanted Kingsley to be out so that he wouldn't have to do this, but the other half wanted to get it all over and done with. It's not as if the werewolf had much choice in the matter anyway because moments after Tonks knocked a tall, black auror opened the door.

'_Oh well,' _though Remus to himself, _'I guess Tonks is worth doing this for'. _

" Hi, Remus, Tonks. I wasn't expecting you two. Come on in, I'm glad to see you've both recovered." If either Remus or Tonks had been paying any attention to Kingsley and weren't as preoccupied in their own thoughts, they would have noticed that although Kingsley said he wasn't expecting them his face showed otherwise.

The three of them settled themselves on the various chairs in Kingsley's living room. When they were all comfortable (and had declined offers of tea and coffee) the former defence teacher thought it would be best to get the purpose of this little visit over and done with as soon as possible.

"Kingsley, I…urm… have something to tell you." He began cringing, unsure of what to say.

" _We_ have something to say," put in Tonks firmly, inadvertently reminding Remus that she was there to help him, something which the werewolf was grateful for.

" When you were both captured you fell in love with each other? And now you want to break up with me, don't you Tonks." Put in Kingsley bluntly. The other two gaped at him in shock! How did he know?

"How did you know?" the former defence professor managed to croak out before fainting in his position on the sofa.

"I think it's best if we leave him like that for a bit," said Tonks softly. " How did you find out Kingsley?"

"Black wasn't the only one who caught you kissing in the hospital. You really ought to be more secretive Tonks," the auror replied in what appeared to be a casual voice. However after dating him for almost two years Tonks knew when he was acting.

"Kingsley I'm so sorry," she begged, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Her ex-fiancée gave a slightly forced smile. " It's not your fault Tonks. You can't control whom you fall in love with. I just want you to be happy, and I know you will be with Remus. I wish you both luck."

Getting up from the sofa, the female auror walked up to Kingsley and gave him one last hug. She had half expected him to yell at her and tell her to get lost. In its own way this understanding was worse. She had never felt so guilty and rotten in her life.

"Still friends?" she asked almost apprehensively.

"Still friends," he confirmed.

**A/N: There we are, finally finished. Please, please, please review. It will make the coolest birthday present. Can I get 50 reviews (come on 22 of you have this story on alerts so if you all review I will be able to)? Please.**

**I also have a request to make. My friend Gemini Laxcrosse needs a middle name! Autumnlover gave me her first name but if anyone of you has suggestions for what her middle name could be please, please let me know. I'll use my favourite name.**

**Finally just out of curiosity I was just wondering what country you are all from. I mean I'm British and I was just wondering. I love the fact that people from all around the world can read each other's stories.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: firstly just so that you all know this chapter will be kind of short cause I wasn't actually even planning on updating today. However with school starting on Tuesday I don't really know what's happening so I thought I'll give you guys something to be reading in the man time. If you asked I will be finishing the story by the way.

**Secondly and more importantly thanks to everyone who left me a review, especially those who very kindly took the time to leave me some suggestions for Gem's middle name. They were all so cool and I really, really appreciate it. I have picked a name and therefore this chapter dedication goes to…(drum roll)… scarlet dreamer. **

**Gem's full name for those who are interested is now Gemini Alexandra Laxcrosse. Thanks Scarlet dreamer the next bit's for you.**

Disclaimer: If I owned HP I wouldn't exactly be writing a disclaimer would I? Take the hint. 

**Chapter 10**

Harry Potter yawned widely and staggered out of bed, his legs stiff and arms hanging limp in their sockets. _'I am so not a mornings person,' _thought the young adult as he trudged down into the kitchen for breakfast. He was only mildly surprised when he found that Remus wasn't already seated at the table eating his usual toast and black coffee. As far as Harry knew both him and Sirius got back pretty late last night. Knowing his godfather, not to mention the empty bottles in the hallway, Sirius was probably drunk. But Remus? Bar the full moon the werewolf was always punctual. Harry didn't have the faintest clue where his surrogate uncle was half of last night, but he made a mental note to quiz him about it at the next opportunity.

Sighing Harry sunk down in a chair and summoned his breakfast to him. 'The lazy way out'- that's what Remus would say whenever Harry used magic to do simple everyday things such as bringing his breakfast to him. Sirius of course would do that all the time. However no sooner had the raven-haired boy stuck his spoon into the cereal bowl a sharp knock at the window caused him to drag himself back to his feet. It was the owl carrying the Daily Prophet.

'_Stupid newspaper. Why the hell does Remus get it anyway?' _Thought Harry, dropping two sickles into the barn owl's pocket and returning to the table. Sighing Harry opened up the newspaper and looked at the front page. A large photo of himself caused Harry to gape in shock.

BOY-WHO-LIVED SACKED FOR ATTEMPTING TO MURDER HIS TEACHER 

Yesterday the famous boy-who-lived, a.k.a Harry James Potter, was sacked from auror training by the head auror and his own godfather, Sirius Black. Yes the chosen one's

Dream of becoming an auror was snatched away by his own godfather. But what posed Sirius Black to make such a decision?

**It is believed that Mr Potter attempted to murder his professor Severus Snape, after he received a punishment for being late to class, using none other than an Avada kedavra spell. There has been many debates as to whether the chosen-one who we all look up to as our hero has in fact joined alliances with the he-who-must-not-be-named, and this incident may have proved the points of many. **

**Mr Potter's short temper has always been one of his weakest points, and his hate for his former potions master at Hogwarts is no secret. But should the boy-who-lived be sent to azkaban for using an illegal curse? **

**To read more about Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts see page 3. **

**- Rita Skeeter **

Harry put the newspaper down seething with anger. He had been so caught up in the whole incident with Cringe, he forgot all about the stupid Rita Skeeter and her stupid Daily Prophet. Why couldn't the media leave him alone for once? And what was all that crap about him trying to kill Snape. Could he really get sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do? True he used an unforgivable, but that was a stupid decision, different from trying to kill someone on purpose, even if it was the slimy haired git.

" STUPID DAILY PROPHET. STUPID SKEETER WOMAN. WHY CAN'T THEY ALL SHOVE OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled the angry teenager out loud without thinking.

" Har, you couldn't keep it down could you. My head feels like it's about to split into half."

Harry glared at his hung over godfather standing in the doorway but didn't say anything. Sirius slowly walked to the kitchen opposite where Harry was sitting and folded his arms on the table before cradling his head in them. The pair sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

As unfair as it was, part of Harry could stop blaming Sirius for what was in the daily prophet, for it was him who sacked the boy in the first place. It felt good to pretend to blame someone else. In the back of his mind however, Harry knew everything was his own fault, him and his stupid temper.

The silence in the room grew along with the tension. Sirius was the first one to break it. " Harry, please. Please can you just listen to me…?"

" Yeah and why should I listen," fumed Harry releasing all his rage caused by the daily prophet. " It's not like you bothered to listen to me in your office yesterday!"

The hurt visible on Sirius' face caused Harry's insides to squirm with guilt. The kid had inherited James' pride though, so he wasn't just going to back down and say sorry- not now anyway.

"Fine," said Sirius stiffly, " Have it your way." However as soon as the words had left his mouth he immediately regretted it. The last person he'd said the same thing to was James Potter, not to long before he died. It was when the two marauders had argued about Remus being the spy.

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE. WILL YOU TWO JUST CUT IT OUT!" The third voice of Remus Lupin joint the other two in the kitchen. Lines of exhaustion were visible on the werewolf's face as he took a seat beside Harry. "Or do I have to bash your heads together for you to see sense." Sirius winced at both the pitch of the voice as well as the visual.

"Look what's done is done. Can't you two just kiss and make up."

Remus sighed at the adamant look on both parties. The pair of them were hopeless.

"Moony…" began Sirius weakly.

" No Padfoot I will NOT keep my voice down. Neither will I brew you a hangover potion. We've been through this before, it was your fault for drinking now deal with it!"

Sirius groaned loudly.

"Hey Remus where were you last night?" asked Harry casually.

" I was with Tonks if you much know." Remus shook his head at his family, whilst the other two sniggered.

'_I live in a madhouse,' _thought the werewolf to himself whilst gently prying the Daily Prophet out of Harry's closed fist, where it now lay.

As he finally managed to free the newspaper out of his surrogate nephew's grip, Remus smoothened it out and began reading the front page. His expression was blank as read, his eyes the only thing moving. Once he'd finished the article however the threw a small I-need-to-talk-to-you-later to an oblivious Sirius.

Harry took that as the perfect opportunity to ask another question.

"Hey Remus. Can I go out flying now?"

The werewolf turned round and regarded his surrogate nephew for a few minutes before answering. " Okay. But promise me you won't go any further than the clearing."

"Promise," replied Harry, crossing his fingers firmly behind his back.

"It's fine by me then. You can go but make sure you take a jacket."

The boy-who-lived rolled his eyes at his guardian. "Yes Remus." He called whilst running up the stairs toward his room.

Harry quickly snatched his firebolt form under his belt, then began rummaging deep into his trunk for something else. "Gotcha," he whispered to himself pulling the fine silvery material out of the bottom of the trunk. His dad's old invisibility cloak.

Harry quickly stuffed the cloak up the side of his jacket where he held his broom, then headed downstairs so that his guardians wouldn't start to wonder where he'd got to.

"Well I'm going," the teenager announced to the room at large when he got back to the kitchen, before rushing to get out of the door as soon as possible.

But even as Harry stepped through the front door and let out a sigh of relief a familiar voice behind him called "Accio invisibility cloak."

The teenager winced and shut his eyes briefly before spinning round on the spot to face Remus. The werewolf's eyebrows were raised and he had the sort of look on his face which plainly said 'I don't care whether you are off age or not, if you dare fly out of that clearing we'll ground you for the ret of the year.'

"Explain," said Remus warily, "The truth please," he added knowing that the boy's mind was probably working furiously to come up with a cock and bull story.

" Well," replied Harry albeit nervously, " I took it just in case something happens."

"Just in case something happens, eh. Well why don't you take Sirius or me instead, just in case something happens."

The boy's face showed clearly that he was beaten and he knew it. Satisfied Remus continued, " Well now that I've got the cloak I suppose you might as well go flying in the clearing. But listen to me loud and clear; if I find out that you've gone any further than that there will be trouble okay. I mean it Harry, do you understand me?"

Harry James Potter shrugged as he walked done the street. Remus'll probably castrate him if he found out he was here. _'Oh well' _thought Harry to himself, _'something's have to be done without anyone else around.' _

The raven-haired teenager cringed inwardly as yet another witch walking down Diagon Alley winced and backed away slightly at the sight of him. Harry guessed it was probably due to the daily prophet article, they all thought he was going to turn around and murder them on the spot or something. But what hurt most was when a woman who looked rather like Mrs. Weasley tried to usher her children away from him. If only Remus hadn't took the invisibility cloak it would all have been so much easier.

'_As long as I don't run into any order members,' _thought the teenager wryly.

Finally Harry found the shop he was looking for. He'd past it many times as a child with Sirius and Remus, that's how he knew where it was, but up until now he'd never really been that interested in it.

Harry allowed his feet to turn into the small alleyway leading off the road and into 'J. BOUTER'S FINEST JEWELLARY' It was a small, rather tatty shop, but the teenager didn't mind as long as it had what he wanted.

"Excuse me," said Harry, walking up to the counter where a rather short bald man stood, "I'd like to buy a ring…"

Harry walked out of the shop ten minutes later with the small black bow tucked safely in his pocket.

But as he stepped back out into the alleyway an arm thrust out across his waist forcing him to stop.

Harry looked up to see who was there.

"Malfoy," he said coldly almost subconsciously drawing his wand out of his back pocket.

"Nice to see you Potter." The blond spat the last word," Long time no see. Out on your own are we? Have the werewolf and the blood traitor finally decided that you're old enough?"

" Shut up Malfoy," snarled Harry, replaying all of Hermione's advice over the years. He would not give Malfoy the satisfaction of making him angry. " I bet you're here with your mummy, since daddy's to scared to come out in the open where all the big bad aurors are."

" Don't you dare talk about my family with your filthy mouth Potter," replied Malfoy through gritted teeth, before firing a stunner, which the raven-haired boy just managed to dodge.

As Harry returned to standing position he fired another 'stupefy' back at the blond who blocked it with simple shield charm. " Loosing your touch aren't we Potter?" sneered Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy; before I make you. Pity your _master's _not here to help you this time."

The Slytherin whistled softly. " I'm sooo scared Potter. Can't you see me trembling in my boots," said Malfoy his voice dripping with sarcasm as he cast a cutting hex in the other boy's direction.

Harry had no time to dodge. In that split second he was already occupied casting his own 'petrificus totalus' spell. Malfoy's spell hit the boy's side, and the blood quickly spread across the boy's T-shirt.

The only consolation was that Harry's spell had hit its target too. The blond Slytherin lay paralysed on the ground.

" See you soon," said Harry to the limp body, "Or perhaps not. Your master's not going to be very pleased with you when you just let me walk away."

Smiling slightly to himself Harry walked slowly away, one arm clutching his side, all the while thinking of what to tell Remus.

A the raven-haired teenager closed the front door behind him and walked into his house he found himself furiously hoping that Remus had left the kitchen and was in his room (Sirius would probably be at work already annoying Kingsley with his hangover). That would give him time to sneak up to his room, change T-shirts, then do something about the blood.

However no sooner had Harry put his foot on the first step a familiar voice called out, " Harry is that you? I need to talk to you for a minute. I'm in the kitchen."

The boy-who-lived cringed- Remus wasn't in his room. Slowly and unwillingly Harry crept into the kitchen, waiting for the axe to fall.

"How was fl…?" For a moment Remus just stared at Harry as he entered the kitchen with a half red half blue T-shirt. A T-shirt that Remus knew was fully blue at one point. It took a few seconds for the werewolf's brain to connect with the visual.

" What the hell happened to you?" asked Remus, concern evident in every syllable as he walked closer to his surrogate nephew.

"It's nothing. I just fell," replied Harry lamely.

" It's not possible to do that by _just falling. _I don't think even your father managed that. Let me have a look."

"No," said Harry, taking a step back "It's fine. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore," he lied blatantly.

"Then let me have a look," the werewolf pressed firmly, kneeling down so that he was in front of the wound. As Remus lifted his shirt, Harry just about managed to stifle a gasp of pain as the material made contact with the raw skin. He was not quick enough however for the werewolf's sharp hearing.

" I don't hurt eh. Go lie down on the sofa and let me sort that out."

Thinking that it would be pointless to disobey Harry went over to the couch whilst Remus went to the freezer to get out an ice pack.

"Harry," exclaimed Remus as he cleaned the various deep cuts on his surrogate nephew's side, "How the hell did you manage to fall and do _this _to yourself."

"Well I was flying and thinking at the same time so I didn't see that there was one extra tall tree in front of me and I kind of bashed into it and slid down the tree. The branches were pretty sharp."

Remus raised his eyebrows but much to Harry's relief didn't press the matter. "Whatever you say, as long as you didn't leave the clearing. Anyway now stop fidgeting so I can heal this mess."

He pointed his wand at Harry and muttered a quick spell. The teenager looked over his shoulder to find that the wound had completely disappeared leaving his skin back to normal with only a few light scars.

"I studied healing for a year after Hogwarts," replied the werewolf to Harry's surprised look with a slight smile.

"What? Really?" Remus was the sort of person who never failed to surprise you, even if you had known him for years. " Why didn't you become a healer then?" asked Harry as an after thought.

Remus' smile slid off his face. "People wouldn't want a werewolf healing their family and friends, would they?" he replied wryly.

"Why not?" the teenager burst out angrily, unable to control himself. " It's not like your going to transform in the middle of a ward."

"I know that and you know that," replied Remus sadly, " But not everybody thinks like us kiddo."

The werewolf reached out and ruffled the raven-haired boy's hair, much to its owner's annoyance.

"Now why don't you go up and change that shirt of yours."

As Harry raced up the stairs toward his room, he felt a small object pressing against his thigh.

"REMUS," yelled Harry leaning across the barrier, "Can I call Ginny round this evening?"

" Har, seriously what's up? You've been really quiet ever since I arrived. Are you sure you're okay?" Ginny Weasley arrived at the house about half an hour ago and Harry's nerves suddenly caught up with him.

" Gin I'm fine honestly," replied Harry hoarsely, desperately trying to wet his dry mouth. He probably wouldn't have been so nervous if it wasn't for all the stories he'd been told about his dad and Ron's proposals. At least he wasn't planning to charm singing ducks, or make breakfast in bed. _'And mum and Mione both said yes didn't they.'_ The teenager tried to reassure himself.

"No you are not fine!" snapped Ginny slightly impatiently. " Look if you're ill why don't we go get Remus." The redhead got up of Harry's bed and began pulling the door open.

"Gin wait," said Harry after her. He didn't think he could stand another first aid session from Remus, especially when he wasn't even ill. "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

Harry waited until she sat back down on the sofa next to him. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was so sure she could hear it.

"Willyoumarryme?" blurted out the boy-who-lived suddenly.

"Pardon me Harry? I didn't catch that. Please could repeat that more slowly." Said Gin as softly and innocently as possible. However if Harry hadn't been so preoccupied in what he had to say he would have spotted the mischievous glint in her eyes, which blatantly said 'I heard exactly what you said but why don't I make you suffer.'

The raven-haired boy sighed then began again sounding more confident than the previous time. "Gin, you know I love you and I always will. I know that even though I don' t have the inner eye, as Trelawney often used to remind me in divination. That was before I gave it up of course." Harry stopped abruptly as a small voice in his head told him he was rambling. He looked to his right to see Ginny smiling steadily at him.

"Er yeah…erm" All of a sudden the boy-who-lived felt lost for words. As the colour rose to his cheeks Harry began wishing he'd planned out this whole malarkey better. Reluctantly Harry stopped fingering the velvet box in his pocket, the sweat from his hand was starting to wear away the material. _'Come on Harry, this can't be any worse than Voldemort' _he tried to urge himself.

"Yeah…I know there'll be loads more hurdles still to come in our lives, particularly with the war going on and Voldemort and stuff. But I believe that we'll tackle these hurdles far better together than apart. So Gin…"

Harry slid of the bed and got down on to one knee, taking the black bow out of his jeans pocket and opening it.

"Will you marry me?" he said out loud whilst the inside of his brains whispered _'please don't say no. Please don't say no.' _

" Of course!" replied Ginny grinning widely.

"Is that a yes?" whispered Harry half confused, half excited.

"Yes you nutter. It's a yes. Now give me the ring and kiss me."

Harry smiled lovingly at his fiancé and calmly slid the small silver band on to her finger. His insides however seemed to be dancing the conga. They were engaged. They were finally engendered. He did it!

The boy-who-lived leaned closer to Ginny and at that moment they kissed for the first time as fiancées.

" Crap," yelled Harry suddenly, breaking away from his new fiancée. " How the hell are we going to tell everybody? In mean your parents, Sirius, Remus, not to mention your brothers are going to flip!"

Ginny smiled slightly. "You know how you said we're going to have to overcome many hurdles," she said softly, "I think we've just come across the first one."

**A/N: Now that you've read plz can you review! Please. Also if someone could please help me by telling me how to get page dividers up I will be really, really grateful. Whenever I put them in word, they disappear on FanFiction. I'd really appreciate some help. Thanks,**

**LilacBookstar **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMG I'm so so so sorry about the delay. I really am. Schoolwork just got on top of me, and there was simply no time. I know, you should all get Voldemort to come and kill me. No seriously I am sorry, and thank you all for baring with me. I'm afraid that this will probably be the update pattern for the rest of the story, one chapter every two weeks, though I will do my best to be quicker. LOL, and sorry!**

**Thanks again to my wonderful reviews, I love you loadz and I hope you continue to review despite the delay! Oh and if you like Harry and Sirius look out for my one shot 'Less like my father' which should be on the site sometime during the next week (it's already half written). Now read plz, **

**Chapter 11**

"Sirius! Sirius! SIRIUS!"

The head auror slowly lifted his head off the desk on which it was resting and turned round hazily in the direction of the voice. "Umma," he groaned stupidly.

"Sirius," Kingsley's voice urgently boomed again. "Sirius pull yourself together! I've been trying to tell you for the past five minutes, the minister wants to see you."

"What does he want?" grunted Sirius lazily

Kingsley Shaklebolt sighed at his boss' antics. "I don't know but it sounded pretty urgent. You really should go," he said, kicking the head auror's chair 'helpfully'.

Rolling his eyes Sirius trudged out of his office and down the corridor to the minister's. _I swear if this is another on of his stupid plans to demote me again,' _thought the animagus as he raised his fist to knock on the large wooden door, _'I swear I am going to curse him into oblivion.' _

"Enter Black, "the voice of Cornelius Fudge from the other side of the door held no warmth. Straightening his robes out angrily, Sirius let himself into the room.

"There will be no need to sit down Black," came the cool voice of the Minister even as Sirius just stepped into the room. The head auror scowled, but wisely did not voice his thoughts, most of which would have been considered 'highly inappropriate'. " Let me cut straight to the chase," said Fudge, standing up from his comfy pink armchair so that he was level with Sirius. "The ministry would like to arrest Harry James Potter, the boy who you happen to have custody off."

"What!" exclaimed that head auror, loosing all former composition. _Why does the ministry want to arrest Harry? Unless… _

"Let me put it in more simple terms for you, should I Black," snapped the minister, angry for some reason. " Your godson tried to murder someone and now we want to take him to Azkaban!"

Sudden fury exploded inside Sirius. He gripped his wand so tightly that small red sparks flew out of the tip, every inch of his body battling to keep the weapon in his pocket, rather than against Fudge's neck. _They want to chuck Harry into Azkaban because of some lies that a stupid newspaper told! As if he would actually try to kill anyone _The animagus hastily put that line of thought to one side as the image of his godson crucioing the death eater came into his mind.

"YOU CAN'T CHUCK HARRY INTO AZKABAN," yelled Sirius at the top of his voice, " HE DIDN'T TRY TO KILL ANYONE! THE BLOODY PROPHET WAS LYING!"

A twisted smile appeared on the Minister of Magic's face, as if he were trying to provoke Sirius even more. " Well Auror Black, it was you who expelled him was it not? Nobody else has that authority." He spat the last word in the head auror's face.

Sirius opened his mouth but no words came out. The anger inside him was now joined by a new emotion- guilt. This was his entire fault; if he hadn't expelled his godson none of this mess would have happiness. Instead the head auror ignored the question and spoke in a voice of forced calm, despite the fact that his whole body was trembling. "So does Harry even get a trial before being sent to Azkaban, Minister?"

Sirius could see the conflict of emotions on the minister's face upon hearing his word. He knew part of him wanted Harry to be chucked straight into prison, but the other half couldn't resist the media coverage of the boy-who-lived's trial. After a long silence Fudge snapped, " Fine, he can have a trial tomorrow morning at 10am. Make sure that Potter co-operates or we'll have to bring in him by force. Now get out of here Black."

Sirius left the office, taking extra care to slam the door behind him. He walked down the corridor, only breaking out into a sprint when Fudge was well out of earshot. _I've got to find Harry…'_

_**!"£$&()+ **_

"Ronald Weasley don't you dare even think about buying that firewhisky"

Harry James Potter smiled into his butterebeer. He was glad the engagement hadn't changed his best friends too much; they still bickered just as much as before. It felt good to be sitting in the 'three Broomsticks' with Ron and Hermione again. Between everything that happened since they left Hogwarts, the three friends had hardly got time to spend as a trio.

" Same goes for you Harry! I know that look on your face," Harry half cringed, half grinned as Hermione's bushy head turned towards him instead. Much too the young witch's indignation the two boys turned round and rolled their eyes at each other.

"Bloody hell, Mione," smirked Ron, " We might not all be the smartest witch in our year, but me and Harry aren't stupid enough to even think about drinking when you're not allowed!"

Hermione, as probably expected, began glaring daggers at the boys, particularly the redhead. "Ronald, how…" she began whispering furiously, so not to attract too much attention from the people at near by tables.

Harry leant back in his seat- _this could take a long time. _It was at times like this when he felt that he would happily go and do everything he went though at Hogwarts, just to experience these movements more often. It was funny ho as much as he hated it then, he found himself rather missing Ron and Hermione's bickering now. He wished he could see them more often than just a couple of times a week, but with the couple's auror training taking up practically every living hour, he knew it simply wasn't possible.

"Harry. Harry. HARRY! For heavens sake what _are _you thinking about? This is the fifth time I'm asking you, how's thinks between you and Sirius now?"

The boy-who-lived was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of Hermione calling him, waving her hands frantically in front of his face. Harry jumped. More time must have passed than he thought; Ron and Hermione were no longer arguing. Though by the slightly (or very in Ron's case) flushed look on both of their faces, Harry would say that they must have kissed and made up- literally.

"Mate you OK?"

Harry brought his eyes to first look at Ron, then at Hermione. "I'm fine," he said hurriedly, spotting their slightly worried looks, "I'm fine. I was just thinking," he added. Saying he was remising sounded stupid, even in his own head. "Anyway what were you saying 'Mione?"

" I was just asking whether you and Sirius have made up yet?"

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. His good mood was rapidly deflating. Why did Hermione have to keep asking him about Sirius every time they'd met recently? It had nothing to do with her. "We're on speaking terms if that's what you mean." Replied Harry cautiously, keeping his voice perfectly neutral. Technically he was telling the truth, Sirius and him had been talking to each other now. True, conversation was forced and formal, really getting any more personal that. "Dinner's ready". Harry suspected if Remus weren't there, constantly hitting him and Sirius over the head forcing them to be civil, number 6 would come to a complete standstill. Either way he wasn't actually lying- too bad Hermione didn't fall for it though.

The frizzy haired witch heaved an exasperated sigh at her friend. "Honestly I thought you'd have more sense than to let your pride get the better of you. You don't know what you're missing out on by not speaking to him. Just say sorry."

"Hermione…" began the raven-haired boy weakly but she cut him off

"No Harry, listen to me. Look, I don't mean this badly but it's the truth. You see," Hermione's voice was slightly higher-pitched than normal as she paused albeit nervously, fidgeting with her fingers, " Well, Sirius and Remus have looked after you since your parents passed away, and I'd have thought you'd show more gratitude to them than this."

The male teenager opened his mouth to retort furiously, but Ron stepped in instead. The Weasley, who'd stayed out of the conversation until now, ears' were starting to go their trademark red colour. "Look 'Mione, Harry doesn't lecture you about your parents, so don't lecture him. What goes on between him and Sirius is his business. But whilst we're on the topic mate, I think Hermione's right. You should make up with him. Now can we please enjoy the rest of the morning in peace?"

_**!"£$&()+**_

"HARRY!" yelled Sirius at the top of his voice, pushing the front door aside and sprinting up the stairs, " HARRY!"

"Padfoot," came a startled voice at the top of the landing, "What on Earth's going on?"

"Moony," replied Sirius breathlessly, " Where's Harry? I need to find him? Where's he gone?"

"He went to the three broomsticks with Ron and Hermione this morning" Remus had frown lines creasing his forehead. He spoke slowly and gently in contrast to Sirius.

"Thanks!"

"Sirius, what's…" But it was too late. The head auror had are already disapperated, leaving behind only an empty spot of carpet and an extremely confused Remus.

_**!"£$&()+ **_

Sirius cursed loudly as he waded through the dense crowd of people. The pub was far too crowed for the animagus' liking. It meant that it was taking him a lot longer to find his godson. The head auror pushed aside an elderly witch with a large crocodile skin handbag and was in the process of muttering a quick apology, when he saw it- James' hair.

Abandoning the old witch to her own lecture on how to respect your elders, Sirius practically ran to the corner of the Three Broomsticks where Harry was sitting and swiftly placed a firm grip on his shoulder.

The boy-who-lived jumped and hastily turned round in his seat to see who was there. He rolled his eyes at the sight of his godfather standing above him. _Who did you think it was- Voldemort. _

"Good morning Ron. And you Hermione," said Sirius politely in Harry's silence, but didn't wait to hear their answers. "Harry, can you come with me please," and before the boy could even began to protest the head auror had grabbed him by the arm and was gently pulling him away.

"Don't worry, no one's died," he said, softening at the look on his godson's face. "Now…" and without warning the older wizard appparated away, taking Harry with him.

The pair of them landed with a soft thud on the living room floor, much to Remus Lupin's astonishment. Ignoring both of their silent protests, Sirius gently pressed Harry down on to the maroon sofa and knelt down on the floor in front of him, placing on hand on the boy's knee.

" Listen to me Harry," said Sirius softly, " The ministry wants to send you to Azkaban cause the they think that you really did try to kill Snape like the prophet said,"

"But…" began Harry but was cut of pretty much just as he started.

"No, listen to me mate. They've given you a hearing at 10am tomorrow. Don't worry about it, okay…"

"But…"

" I'll be your witness, and Snape'll be able to clarify that you didn't do anything to him if nothing else works. It'll be okay. We'll make sure nothing happens. You won't have to go to Azkaban, promise. K."

Harry tried to reply, but his mouth suddenly felt dry. He might be sentenced to Azkaban. He might never get to see Remus and Sirius again. Panic rose inside the boy as Sirius' words processed inside his brain. He was only vaguely aware that both his guardians were still staring at him. Why did everything always seem to happen to him? Why did he have to go and loose his temper and crucio the death-eater? Why did the stinky prophet have to say that he tried to kill Snape?

Remus slowly walked over from his position in the corner of the room and sat down on the sofa besides his young charge. He placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder, "Harry, you know we mean it when we say don't worry. You're not guilty and they can't arrest you for something you didn't do. Alright?"

Harry managed to mutter a gruff "okay". Everything suddenly seemed so distant now. He stared straight ahead at the fireplace, not seeing it at all. His mind was full of worse case scenarios and wild pictures of what the rest of his life in Azkaban would be like.

However in those few moments, the wall of tension that had been building up in the house for the past week suddenly collapsed. It was as if everything that happened between Sirius and Harry had been forgotten. As the young boy slowly pushed himself off the sofa, the head auror was half convinced he was going to crawl into his arms and bury his face in his neck, the way his godson always did when every he was upset of worried. When he first visited his parent's graves, when he defeated Quirrell with the philosopher's stone, after the chamber of secrets, when Voldemort came back to life…

But instead Harry walked straight passed Sirius, furiously trying to avoid eye contact, as if he knew exactly what his godfather was thinking, and went up to his bedroom, ignoring the two pairs off eyes staring at his back. Once up there alone the boy-who-lived finally allowed all the panic building up inside him to consume his body. He lay face down on his head and bit down hard on his pillow. It was going to be a long night.

_**!"£$&()+**_

_Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red: he was laughing at her. _

'_Come on you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. _

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, thought he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned to the dais._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards though the ragged veil hanging from the arch._

_Harry saw the look of mingled ear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for the moment as though by a high wind, then fell back to place._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing-Sirius had only fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second… _

_But Sirius did not reappear._

"_SIRIUS" Harry yelled. "Sirius!" He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out…_

_But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back. 'There's nothing you can do, Harry-' _

"_Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!" _

"_- IT'S TOO LATE Harry." _

"_We can still reach him-" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go._

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…he's gone" _

Harry's screams echoed around the house, as he suddenly sat up in bed, breathing hard as if he'd just been duelling. Within seconds both Sirius and Remus were also awake, worriedly running into Harry's room.

"Harry?"

At the sound of the voice Harry jumped into his godfather's arms and hugged him tight, as though his life depended on it. "Sirius, you're alive. I'm sorry, 'Mione was right. I'm so sorry. Please don't go," he sobbed into his guardian's shoulder.

Sirius wrapped his arms round the shaking boy. " It's okay, Har. I'm not going anywhere. It was just a dream that's all. You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Harry shook his head, but pulled himself slightly away from Sirius, blood suddenly rushing to his face. Suddenly all the memories of the previous day came rushing back to him- the hearing was only in a few hours time. As the fear from the dream inside him slowly vanished it was instantly replaced with furious panic. Today was the day that he might be sent to Azkaban.

"Let's go down and eat breakfast," suggested Remus, and a few moments later Harry found himself sitting in the kitchen with toast in front of him and barely any recognition of how he got there.

" Just keep your head cool. Don't loose your temper. Only speak when they directly ask you something and I'll do the rest of the talking. It'll be fine, trust me!" Harry listened as carefully as he could to the last minute advice Sirius was firing at him. He was only eating his breakfast to keep Remus happy; the toast tasted like paper and the pieces would just not go down his dry mouth.

_**!"£$&()+**_

A couple of hours later Harry found himself standing outside a huge wooden door, trying frantically to remember Sirius' advice. "Come on, let's get this over with," said the head auror, giving Harry's arm a reassuring squeeze, before pushing the door open.

A cold male voice rang across the courtroom. "Take our seats."

Harry dropped his gaze to the chair in the centre of the room, the arms of which ere covered in chains. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked across the stone floor. When he sat gingerly on the edge of the seat, the chains pulled him further in, and magically fastened themselves round his waist and arms, digging into his skin painfully as if trying to suck him into the chair.

His head swimming, Harry looked around to his left where Sirius was sitting in his own wooden chair (without the chains), trying and failing to give him a small reassuring smile.

Feeling rather sick he looked up at the people sitted on the bench above him. There must hade been about fifty of them. Harry could quite make them out, for his vision had suddenly started swimming, despite the fact that he was still wearing glasses. In the very middle of the front row, Harry could just about make out, Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic. A broad, square-jawed witch sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and seemed rather forbidding.

"If you don't mind can we please begin," Harry heard the clam familiar voice of his godfather coming from his left. _No don't begin. Why did you ask for it to begin? _Every inch of Harry's brain pounded.

After shooting Sirius a look of loathing Fudge began speaking in the cold voice that seemed to bounce of the stonewalls, " Disciplinary hearing of the 29th of August. Harry James Potter trailed for attempting to murder his professor Severus Snape. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Mistier of Magic, Amelia Suzan Bones, Head of the magical Law and Order Enforcement. Court scribe, Gemini Alexandra Laxcrosse…"

The Sirius' insides seemed to turn inside out. It was Gem- but she was a death eater. Why was she at the ministry? It took all of the head auror's self control to stop himself from looking up and trying to spot Gemini. He was here for Harry. He was going to ignore Gemini. Harry, not Gem. Harry, not Gem.

As Sirius tried to convince himself, Fudge drew a piece of parchment from the pile beside him and read out. " You are Harry James Potter, whose parents, Lily and James Potter, are deceased, and you now live with your joint guardians Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

"Yes," Harry said, trying to keep his voice neutral, as Fudge casually threw out his parent's names.

" And is it true that you and Severus Snape, haven't been the best of friends since the time that you first met him, when he was the potions master in your first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Yes, but-"

"And you attempted to murder him on the 23rd August?"

"NO!" yelled Harry at the top of his voice, earning him a sharp look out of the corner of Sirius' eye. "I never attempted to murder Snape."

"But you did get expelled from auror training by head auror Black, on that same day did you not?" said Fudge, a trace of anger now apparent in his cold voice.

"Y…" Harry's mouth was fully fledged to say the word yes, but his godfather cut loudly across him.

"No. He was never sacked. He wasn't enjoying training and asked me whether he could leave. I complied to his wishes."

"Is this true?" enquired the lady sitting besides Fudge, looking down at Harry though the top of her monocle.

"Yes," replied Harry a little too quickly, nodding his head, as if the piece of news was no shock to him.

'Hem, hem' the sound of a fake, girlish cough altered Harry to the presence of another woman sitting in Fudge's shadow. She was rather squat with a broad, flabby face, and wore a fluffy pink cardigan. When she spoke her voice was fluttery and high-pitched, which for some reason managed to unnerve Harry. " Excuse me. But do you actually believe the story Mr. Black just told you. Being the boy's godfather he is bound to cover up for the boy and make him seem innocent. He's probably lying to the wizengamot. The Daily Prophets sources of information must be seen as more reliable." She paused as Harry accidentally let out a sceptical laugh causing the wizards above him to stare at him.

"Mr Potter's new fascination with the dark arts must not be forgotten either, neither should his 7 year long unrequited hatred to Severus Snape."

She was unable to say anymore even if she wanted to, for Sirius' loud voice swiftly interrupted her. "Where is Snape anyway? Surly he should be here to testify whether Harry tried to kill him or not? Then we'll all know the truth.

"Severus has been emotionally shaken by what Mr. Potter did to him and was therefore unable to appear today." It was the voice of the minister who replied, rather than the cardigan woman. The chains on Harry's chair seemed to know that the boy's blood was pounding angrily though his veins and increased their grip on him until Harry saw droplets of blood on his wrist. _Why the hell did Snape not tell the truth? Surely he didn't hate my dad enough to send me to Azkaban for the rest of my life. Or maybe he did. _"Now let's get this trial closed. We are obviously getting nowhere."

"Those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Madam Bone's booming voice.

Harry's head jerked upwards. There were hands in the air, some of them. But was it more than half? Less than half? Breathing very fast he tried to count, but before he could finish, Madam Bones had said, "And all those in favour of conviction.?"

No! Either Harry was just being paranoid, or more people had just put up their hands. Had they? The boy's heart was hammering inside his chest. _Please no, _he prayed, throwing a quick look at a wide-eyed Sirius next to him.

Fudge glanced round at them all, a twisted smile on his face. "Well, well, well. Mr Harry James Potter you have been pronounced guilty."

**A/N: Now please review if you can and I'll love you forever. **

**Autumnlover: Was zweite Brief? Das Deutsches Letter? Dieses nacht ich werde dass ich du anrufen. K. **


	12. Chapter 12: Sorry

Heya guys,

Ok so I know how disappointing it is to see this come up especially when you've been waiting for a chapter (It's happened to me) so I feel really bad writing this. But I just need you to know how sorry I am for not being able to update this sooner. I know it sounds quite lame but homework and stuff has just got the better of me and I've only been back at school for just over a month. I blame it on GCSE's and coursework of course.

Anyway I'm really, really sorry but I definitely will update (maybe even twice) over the half-term week (that's the week commencing 20th 0cotber in case you didn't know). If I knew it would take this long I wouldn't have left it on a cliffhanger. Sorry please don't hate me.

I'll delete this when I put up the real chapter 12, which is in fact half finished. But just because I feel so bad I'll put the first little chunk of what I've already got here:

" **Due to the vote of the Wizengamot, I regret to say" Fudge sneered, " that you must be sentenced to Azkaban for anytime between 30 years and life. From here onwards you will have no contact what so ever with the outside world. Dementors take Harry Potter away." **

**Harry gasped but had no time to protest as two dementors took their places on either side of him and started dragging him backwards- still in his chair. "No!" breathed the teenager, he could barely hear his own voice. The place where the dementors were touching his bare skin turned the blood in his veins to ice, slowly spreading down his entire body. The room suddenly seemed to turn darker and darker and darker. Harry could hear a woman screaming in his ears- his mother. Cedric lay sprawled out across the ground. Voldemort's blood red eyes poked out from the slits in his hood! **

**Harry could barely make out the smiling faces of Cornelius Fudge and many others on the podium above him. It didn't matter anymore. He was still in a state of shock, _'you've been pronounced guilty…guilty… guilty.' _But he wasn't. He hadn't done anything. Sirius said they couldn't do anything because he was innocent. Sirius promised. Sirius lied! Harry looked up just as the dementors led him out of the courtroom. His eyes met those of the grey ones of his godfather, and in that moment a surge of emotions passed between the two of them; panic, hurt, fear- and hope.**

Sorry, and thank you very much for your patience.

LilacBookstar

P.S. One thing I need to know, would you rather wait a while for a long chapter, or have lots of shorter chapters but updated sooner. Thanks


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heya! I'm back!!! From where I don't know…homework land…but I'm definitely back. Like I said, I'm really, really sorry about the wait and I want to thank all of you for your patience. All the reviews that you sent me were really motivating and helpful, including whether or not you want longer or shorter chapters. Thanks to everyone who gave their opinion but I actually have a tie. So I've decided to write medium chapters (what a compromise)!!!! They're all going to be pretty much the same length as this one. **

**Also another massive thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. I've finally got a hundred reviews, which was my target when I started writing. Thanks, I owe it all to you. I've also been doing some planning and I have another 10 chapters to write until the end of the story. That's unless anyone has any extra ideas and I'll add them in. **

**Chapter 12**

" Due to the vote of the Wizengamot, I regret to say" Fudge sneered, " that you must be sentenced to Azkaban for anytime between 30 years and life. From here onwards you will have no contact what so ever with the outside world. Dementors take Harry Potter away."

Harry gasped but had no time to protest as two dementors took their places on either side of him and started dragging him backwards- still in his chair. "No!" breathed the teenager, he could barely hear his own voice. The place where the dementors were touching his bare skin turned the blood in his veins to ice, slowly spreading down his entire body. The room suddenly seemed to turn darker and darker and darker. Harry could hear a woman screaming in his ears- his mother. Cedric lay sprawled out across the ground. Voldemort's blood red eyes poked out from the slits in his hood!

Harry could barely make out the smiling faces of Cornelius Fudge and many others on the podium above him. It didn't matter anymore. He was still in a state of shock, _'you've been pronounced guilty…guilty… guilty.' _But he wasn't. He hadn't done anything. Sirius said they couldn't do anything because he was innocent. Sirius promised. Sirius lied! Harry looked up just as the dementors led him out of the courtroom. His eyes met those of the grey ones of his godfather, and in that moment a surge of emotions passed between the two of them; panic, hurt, fear- and hope.

---

"What the hell you think you're playing at, god damn it," burst Sirius the moment Harry left the courtroom, anger literally erupting from inside the head auror. The world was moving too fast for him to get a proper grip. _'His godson was gone. Harry was gone._' Three words he hoped- prayed- that he'd never hear, but right now they meant nothing to his numb body. Sirius was frozen in the limbo of time; the new information just wouldn't digest itself. And yet he felt sick- sick with fear and anger.

"Harry's bloody innocent, damn it!!! And just because you stinking people are too bloody thick to see it doesn't mean you have to send him to flippin' prison!!"

"Mr Black," the sharp voice of the Minister of Magic cut across the head auror's rant. "Either you calm yourself this instant, or could you escort yourself out of this courtroom."

Fudges' high and mighty, sugar coated words did nothing to calm Sirius' rage. On the other hand it only made him want to strangle the good-for-nothing minister there and then. He was it…he was the reason…he was the reason his godson was gone.

"I will not bloody calm down. You just sent my godson- my innocent godson- to Azkaban, and you expect me to clam down. Are you bloody out of your mind, or are you really just as stupid as you look?" At the back of his mind Sirius could vaguely hear his own voice splinter and crack, but he didn't care. His heart was broken.

"Mr Black, this is an order. Leave the courtroom now." Fudge was having about as much trouble as Sirius in keeping the anger out of his voice.

Swearing loudly the head auror launched himself off the chair he was sitting on, sending the wooden structure crashing to the ground. Silently he stalked across the circular room, kicking the polished floor as he went. "You'll pay for this," whispered the animagus, spinning on his heels just short of the door to face the minister. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BLOODY WELL PAY!" Shaking visibly, he fled the room, slamming the door behind him as loud as her physically could.

Alone in the corridor Sirius wearily lent his head against the wall and release a long, trembling breath.

---

Remus Lupin slowly unrolled the 'Daily Prophet' from its tight scroll and laid it down on the dining table besides his usual mug of coffee. Sitting down he ran a hand through thinning sandy-brown hair. Though his eyes flickered from one end to another, his heart wasn't really init. As Sirius once said, "Remus would read the newspaper even if the whole world was destroyed by an atomic bomb and he was the last man on Earth."

No, the werewolf simply had too much other stuff on his mind. The full moon was coming up, the whole relationship thing with Tonks (though he would rather eat Buboterbur Puss than admit it to Sirius or Harry, he had to admit he was next to the whole romance business- it was good- but it was new,) and Dumbledore. Yesterday the old headmaster had asked him to go back to teaching Defence against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Remus loved teaching and he could definitely do with the money; I mean his job at Flourish and Blots didn't pay too well and he was practically living off his best friend- something which the werewolf couldn't stand the thought of. But at the same time he didn't know whether he could leave Sirius, Tonks and most importantly Harry. The final battle was fast approaching- everyone knew it at the back of their minds- and the boy would need his guardians more than ever before.

Then of course there was the whole trial- first and foremost in Remus' mind. They should have come to a verdict by now; at least he thought so. Werewolf's weren't allowed to be in the courtroom. He dreaded to think what it would be. The werewolf had had his own fair share of 'experiences' with the ministry, and only hope d that Harry would come out in a better position than he did. Remus couldn't imagine what it would be like to loose the boy.

Suddenly a loud pop from the living room alerted the werewolf to the presence of another in the house. 1 pop? 2 pops? Sirius- but was Harry with him? Remus practically sprinted to the room next door, his heart pounding at twice its normal rate. The moment of truth.

But even as Remus pushed open the door, he knew something wasn't right. Wild fear engulfed him at the sight of Sirius sprawled across the sofa, his head in his hands. There was no sign of Harry.

"Padfoot?" said Remus tentatively, slowly approaching his best friend. As the werewolf perched on the sofa and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder only then did Sirius look up- his face stricken with tears.

"He's gone Remus," the head auror managed to choke out between sobs. Even though he'd been expecting the news from the moment he first saw Sirius, reality spoken out loud still seemed to ice his body over.

" Oh Padfoot," whispered the sandy-haired wizard, his large blue eyes staring strait in front of him. "Sirius," he leaned forward and pulled his friend into a one are hug. "Look Sirius, I'm sure it'll turn out fine. We'll think of something." But Remus knew he wasn't convincing the animagus; he was barely even convincing himself. "It's going to be okay."

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY DAMN IT" yelled Sirius suddenly, wrenching himself out of his friend's grip and slamming both his fists down on to the coffee table.

"Where's the alright in my godson being sent to bloody Azkaban? It's not a summer camp damn it Moony." The head auror strode across the room and pulled a bottle of firewhisky out of the cupboard. Without even bothering to fetch a glass, he drained a long, swig strait from the bottle.

"Yeah, why don't you let James' son starve to death and insanity, whilst you make us some tea and crumpets. That'll make it all better won't it? Don't you even care about Harry?"

Remus could only stare dumbly as the animagus paced up and down the living room. "Enough," his voice was barely more than a whisper, but there was a certain sense of authority to it that stopped even Sirius' hysterics. "Sirius you have every right to be upset and angry, but don't you ever, ever make the mistake of thinking that I don't I don't love Harry as much as you do." A single tear slid down the worn werewolf's face.

Heaving a huge sigh, Sirius sat back down on the sofa; all the fight had suddenly left him. "I'm sorry Rem. You're right. If it was anyone's fault then I should blame myself. I've killed… all the Potters have died because of me. James and Lily…" Sirius' voice cracked but he continued talking none the less, "wouldn't have died if I hadn't forced them to change secret keeper. Harry wouldn't be in Azkaban if I hadn't sacked him. I'm a failure, as a friend and as a godfather…"

"Stop right there. Sirius you're no failure, neither are you to blame for Lily, James or Harry. If anyone is to blame then it's Severus. He was the one who refused to tell the court that Harry didn't really try to kill him"

At the mention of Snape's name, the head auror sprang back up on to his feet and growled, " Snape. I'm going to kill him."

"You will do no such thing," said Remus matter-of-factly, pushing his back down. "If you kill him who's going to prove Harry's innocent, huh? No, if anything I'll go speak to Snivell…Severus. I might as well go now actually. Is that okay with you?"

When Sirius nodded, the werewolf muttered, " Spinners End" and disappeared from the spot.

---

Harry was slumped on the cold stonewall of his cell, both hands tied rather painfully behind his back. "_My new home_," he though wryly to himself, glancing around the cell once more. Not that there was much to see; black walls, black bars, no windows, no light, no nothing. The teenager half closed his eyes and sighed. He was beginning to understand why people go insane in this place; there was literally nothing to live for. And he'd only been here a few hours;

Shivering the boy-who-lived allowed his mind to wonder, not that he was in any control even if he didn't want to. He thought of Sirius, Remus, home- how he'd never get to see them again. Ron and Hermione were going to get married soon, and he wouldn't even get to see his two best friends' wedding. And how would he ever know if they had children. Little bushy redheads with freckles, eating with their nose in a book.

Then suddenly a new panic flooded into Harry's mind as an image of another beautiful redhead floated in front of him. Ginny- they were engaged now! What if whilst he was locked up she found someone else, who carried less danger in his name? Or worse still, what if she chose only to be with him and remained a spinster her whole life? Either way he would be the cause of her hurting, something, which he promised himself, he would never be.

'_Stop' _the teenager tried to command himself, _'Stop being so negative. The dementors aren't even besides you yet and you're already starting to drive yourself crazy'. _Harry chuckled humourlessly at the irony of his thoughts, before violent trembling took him again. Even when it wasn't the dementors' turn to 'feed on him' their presence could still always be felt. It was oddly cold and deathly; like someone else was using his mind as a library, picking only the books with pain, blood and death to read. Like all good had been completely been filtered out of the place.

"Mr Potter your sandwich." The fat, balding man threw a soggy mesh of bread through the gaps between the cell doors, before quickly scurrying off- understandable- eager to get out of the place.

The boy-who-lived looked at the piece of food littering the floor, undoubtedly his only meal of the day. He knew he should really eat it but just couldn't bring himself to bring the sandwich up to his lips. The icy chills were getting worse now, crawling right the way up his spine. The sound of a woman screaming now accompanied the feeling. Everyone was dying all around him; mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Walls of red built up behind his eyelids and the teenager gratefully loosened his grip on consciousness, allowing himself to slip into a world of darkness.

---

Remus wrapped his arms around his ribs, sorely wishing he'd thought of bringing his travelling cloak with him before apparating away in a hurry. '_Why am I here again?'_ thought the werewolf after tripping over yet another piece of rubbish stone across the riverbank. _'For Sirius and Harry. Sirius and Harry. Sirius and Harry.'_ The tree words carried him all the way down the street of boarded and derelict houses, right down to the very last one.

Taking a deep breath that filled his lungs with rotten air, the sandy-haired wizard raised a fist and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, movement could be heard behind the door and it opened a crack. A silver of an all too familiar man could be seen looking out (_'unfortunately' _Remus thought in a voice that sounded remarkably like James Potter); a man with a long nose, shallow face and incredibly greasy hair.

"Lupin, " he snarled in his silky voice, "I though you knew that…dark creatures… aren't welcome in my home." Snape shut the tiny crack in the door.

" Severus, don't be a fool." Said Lupin, hammering on the door once more. His mouth slurred on the word 'Severus' almost calling the former potions master 'snivellus' out of pure habit, which certainly wouldn't help persuade the man to let him in. "We need to talk, and I'm sure you know about what."

Rolling his eyes, Severus Snape, reluctantly opened the door just wide enough to let the werewolf into his remarkably dungeon like home. Shutting the door behind him, Snape made no further attempt to welcome his former classmate and the pair lingered in the dim, narrow corridor.

" You know why I'm here," said Remus briskly. The quicker he got to the point, the quicker he could leave this foul company.

"No I'm afraid I don't," replied Snape, feigning innocence.

"Then maybe you really are as stupid as your hair is greasy." Remus gasped. He hadn't meant to say that at all, it just sort of slipped out. A gift which comes free with spending too much time with Sirius.

Snape's face tautened visibly. "At least you'll find, Lupin," he relied dangerously quietly, his top lip curling, " That unlike Potter, I'm not the one currently locked up in Azkaban."

"Oh Severus, how smart of you. You practically figured out why I'm here." The werewolf spoke in a voice of forced calm, determined to make up for his previous mistake, though his right hand slipped subconsciously down to his jean pocket where his wand was stored.

"In case you didn't know," he continued, a sarcastic touch to his voice, "Harry's in Azkaban for attempting to murder a certain Severus Snape, something you and me both know isn't true. So if you would care to tell the wizengamot that then Harry can go free."

Snape sneered, his face showing nothing but gleeful delight. "I'm afraid Lupin that's where you are mistaken. Have you forgotten what Potter and Potter Senior have done to me in the past, not to mention the boy's good-for-nothing mutt godfather. Anyways it'll be far more…entertaining… to watch Potter use his crude means to worm his way out of this one."

"Snape," Remus could no longer keep the anger and contempt out of his voice. Abandoning all precedence, he whipped out his wand and pointed it strait towards the potions master, an action which the latter swiftly copied. If a muggle were to walk in at that moment they would find two fully grown men, standing in the middle of the corridor pointing sticks at each other, rivalling venom in their eyes.

"Snape, this isn't some competition between you and James. Despite his looks Harry isn't James, or even Sirius for that matter. And all this isn't some game of revenge; this is somebody's life in Azkaban. Hell why would I even be in your home otherwise? So forget the stupid school boy grudge, and do something decent in your life for once."

Snape showed all the signs of interrupting, so Remus pressed on even louder.

"Now listen here Snivellus, I could quite easily just go to Dumbledore and you'll have no choice but to confess. It's your call."

There was a deathly silence in the room- or corridor- as both men glared at each other over the top of their wands.

Finally Snape replied in icy tones, " As you wish. I'll go to the minister tomorrow and inform him of Mr. Potter's innocence."

Remus sighed. He knew there would be no use in his trying to persuade the potions master to visit the ministry any earlier. It wasn't going to happen. The poor kid would have to spend the night in Azkaban, and Sirius is going to flip. _'It's a wonder I still have any hair on my head,'_ thought the werewolf bitterly.

"Right," he said, "I'll see myself out."

But even as Remus pulled the door open, a sudden impulse flooded through his body. The sandy haired wizard whipped around and punched an unexpecting Severus Snape square on the face- hard. Then without waiting for a reaction (our werewolf may be turning feisty but he's still as smart as ever) he calmly stepped outside and shut the front door behind him.

**By the way in case you're wondering, no I di not review myself for this chapter (even I'm not that desparate). No one of my friends was round at my house (sorry not you autumnlover) and she reviewed this whilst I was still logged in. Silly, but that's how I felt when I had a review signed by myself. I feel much better no that's cleared up, so maybe I'll start writing the next chapter.!**


	14. Chapter 14: Part One

**A/N: Finally, it's my next chapter! I'm really, really, really sorry about the wait and now I feel like the worse person in the world. I had to split this chapter into two so that I could get this up 'quicker' so this is just part one, and part to should be here toward the end of the Christmas holidays- that's a promise! Speaking of Christmas, 'Merry Chrismas' to everyone who celebrates it, and if not have a good holiday anyway! Before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to Eton Road ( from the UK Xfactor series in case you don't know) and I love them so much and I cried when they got out (I don't care what you think Autumnlover)**

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter. What a miracle, it's not like you've ever heard it before

"I don't believe you actually punched Snape! That's just… it's just…it's…bloody brilliant!" stuttered Harry, grinning up at his two guardians from his cross-legged position on his bed.

"Glad to see you're as articulate as ever, my dearest godson," said Sirius, smiling at the slightly dazed expression on the teenager's face. It was so good to see the boy smiling after all that he's been through- particularly these last few days. "Rather like James you are. Always the smooth talker Prongs."

" Really??"

"No!" came the chorused reply, though Sirius' was quite muffled, considering that Harry had just conjured a pie and thrown it as his godfather. "Ew Harry," said Sirius, spitting something out of his mouth. "You had to put shaving cream in this didn't you? Not any other type of cream that might actually taste good."

"Afraid that would defeat the whole point, Siri"

"Yes thank you for that, _James" _said Sirius shaking his head. "Anyway moving on from shaving cream. I seems as if we've been ignoring our furry, _violent_, friend haven't we?" said Sirius earning the head auror a slap on the back of his head.

"What? Snive…Severus was winding me up, and it was really no more than a spur of a moment thing. Case closed!" muttered Remus, but there was no mistaking the small grin tugging at the werewolf's lips.

"Well this is the last time I listen to your 'be a good boy' lecture Remus"

"Harry…" began the sandy haired wizard, but was quickly cut of by two pillows hitting him face on, and Sirius' muffled cry of something along the lines of 'a good boy lecture from a marauder.'

"Does this mean I can…?" began Harry, his voice full of hope.

"NO!!!"

"But Remus, you don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Okay then," replied the sandy haired werewolf coolly, carefully concealing his grin out of view. "Please do correct me if I'm wrong, but you were about to ask me whether this means you can attack Snape too."

"How???" stuttered the younger wizard, completely dumbfounded.

"Because…" Remus could no longer contain his laughter at the look of pure shock on his surrogate nephew's face. "Because I've known you since the day you were born, and your father 11 years prior. I think I know what the Potter's are thinking."

"They're thinking about girls, and how to get them in bed" injected Sirius mischievously.

Rolling his eyes at his best friend, the werewolf added, "Oh and legimency played a small part too." Then in a more serious tone he added, "But seriously Harry, please don't attack Snape. We all know what Happened the last time you lost your temper at someone."

Instantly the atmosphere in the room darkened. Remus mentally kicked himself for not keeping his mouth shut. For a fraction of a second the mask slipped off Harry's face, and the boy looked away sharply, tracing the tiny snitch on his bedcovers and regaining his composure. Truth was Azkaban had scared the living daylights out of the teenager. In that one night he had seen more than he wanted to in his entire lifetime. He'd seen each and every person he loved die at the hands of death-eaters …over…and over again. He saw Lord Voldemort triumph. He saw himself kill. Even now- 24 hours later- the images were still there, crystal clear, freshly burnt into Harry's mind. Those red eyes, the green lights, the screaming, the torture, those two words that seemed to end everything- 'Avada Kedavra'. But what hurt the most was the voice in the back of his head telling him that everything he saw could come truth. He'd got himself tangled up in a dark world and taken others down with him. His parents had already faced the consequences and not come out of the other end. What's to stop that from happening to the rest of his family and his friends…over…and over again. The dementors didn't exactly help things either. They seemed to stick to the prisoners like slime, so that it was impossible to shake of the feeling of impending doom. Each visit from the black hooded creatures brought you closer to the boundary of sanity and suicide. Harry hadn't slept the entire night during his stay at Azkaban, unless you count unconsciousness as sleeping anyway. Instead he found himself thrashing about on the stone floor: willing to escape his own mind, eyes prickling with a mixture of grief and shame. Twice during the night the boy-who-lived was forced to roll over on to his hands and knees and empty his insides of the screaming that filled it.

If he was completely honest with himself (which he wasn't) Harry knew he couldn't have survived much longer in Azkaban. _'I see why they just give everybody life sentences.' _However his release was a quiet one. There had been no re-trial. Snape had paid a visit to the Minister early the next morning (Remus must have really hurt him) and a short while later, the stocky, balding man who had come with the food the previous night opened Harry's cell and led him to Fudges office where his guardians were waiting for him. It was typical of the ministry, hushing up Harry's release, whilst his capture was headline news, particularly in the 'Prophet'. But they wouldn't want the 'precious boy-who-lived' to get any good publicity of course; the more the people who think he's still a murdering nutter locked up in Azkaban the better. Not to mention the public won't exactly appreciate the ministry locking up their saviour when he was in fact innocent.

"Harry, you okay?" asked Sirius, his voice full of concern, as he got up off his position on Harry's desk and joined the boy on his bed.

"Yeah, yeah. I just…yeah I'm fine," he said leaning back on Sirius' arm that was now draped around his shoulders. "What happened to Snape?" the teenager asked suddenly, "I mean for not telling the truth in the beginning."

The two older wizards exchanged glances, but it was Remus who finally spoke. "Nothing, I'm sorry Harry. They couldn't really. And technically he never lied. Besides they couldn't afford to bring any more attention to you. I mean, of course they should've, but…"

"It's okay Remus. I don't mind," said Harry wearily, causing the to adults to exchange another worried glance. The boy just didn't sound like himself. Neither of them could imagine what the last night must have been like for him, but whatever it was, it certainly hadn't done him any good.

"So Harry, how are things between you and Ginny?" queried the werewolf, blatantly trying to change the subject.

The younger wizard shuddered briefly as an image of Ginny's red hair flying in the air as they tortured her filled his mind. "Good yeah," he said, his smile slightly forced.

"Well that's good to hear, though it would also be nice to hear an engagement announcement sometime soon." Harry looked up sharply, a blush creeping up into his cheeks. Though Lupin's tone was perfectly innocent, Harry had known the man just as long as he had known him, and there was no mistaking that all too knowing smile and the slightly raised eyebrows. Worriedly the teenager turned to look round at his godfather sitting on his left. However the other man seemed as oblivious as ever.

"You'll be seeing Ginny today," said Sirius, spotting his godson staring at him.

"Hmm," replied Harry vaguely, still preoccupied with finding out how much Remus really knew.

"Yeah she'll be at your party this evening along with the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione and Tonks."

"Umhumm…hold on what party!" A sudden sense of alarm filled the raven-haired wizard, as he realise what Sirius was on about.

"Your welcome home party of course…" began the head auror as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, no! Sirius stop! Rewind. I don't want a party. No party."

"Too late," grinned Sirius, jumping up, mocking Harry somewhat. "I've already invited everyone; besides Molly's bringing the food." Winking at his godson, the head auror skipped out of the room, leaving the boy to shake his head.

"Remus…" began Harry, turning to the other older wizard, fully intending to ask him how much he knew.

"Sorry Harry. Got to go help Sirius prepare. See ya!" then he too started walking towards the door. But just before he go there, the werewolf spun round to face his surrogate nephew. "Oh and Harry! I suggest you tell everyone your little secret before I decide to do the honours myself. If you ask me tonight's your best bet._**

* * *

**_

"Tonight's out best bet."

"No gin! Why do we have to do this," growled Harry, turning his back on the beautiful redhead arguing with him.

Ginny and Harry were currently in the latter's bedroom, whilst the others were downstairs at the party Sirius had arranged.

"I'll tell you why Harry James Potter!" countered Ginny, her fierce redhead temper certainly showing. "Because you chose to propose to me, and now we've got to tell everyone else. Honestly I don't even get what your so scared off."

"Your brothers," replied the boy-who-lived slightly too quickly, "and Sirius," he added as an after thought.

The female laughed, biting her lower lip ever so slightly. "They're my brothers Harry. They won't hurt you…seriously." "Besides," she said, nudging her boyfriend, "You've battled Voldemort, my brothers should be easy targets." Harry made a sceptical noise in his throat. "Come on love, for me."

The wizard rolled his eyes at the puppy dog eyes Sirius had taught her to do, and walked over to his bed, hunching up on it. "I don't get it," he started quietly.

"Get what?" asked Ginny, sitting down next to her boyfriend; smiling at his abstract way of admitting defeat.

"Girls. I mean boys can punch and kick all they like and still not get what they want. But girls…you guys just say a few words and look all innocent, and everything just goes your way."

"You forgot another thing in a girl's power," replied Ginny slowly, smiling seductively. Then she curled her arms round his shoulders and started kissing him passionately.

"Urm. URM." Came a voice a few minutes later, causing Harry and Ginny to tangle themselves from their position practically on top of each other. Standing in the doorway was Ron Weasley. "Mum says you two have to come down for dinner," he said, evidently embarrassed, his trademark ears glowing bright red.

Looking furious Ginny barged passed her brother wordlessly; disbelieving of the fact her brother was still so awkward, even after being engaged to Hermione.

"Thanks mate," said Harry to his bewildered best friend. _'Her goes nothing'._

**A/N: That's probably my last chapter of 2006 finished! Like I said this is only part one of the chapter and part two will be here at the end of the holidays. After that I can't make any promises due to Geography coursework practically all of next term. I'll do my best though. LilacBookstar**


	15. Chapter 14: Part Two

**A/N: So it's a little later than I promised it would be, but to be fair I did have to re-write the whole thing, after some much needed advice from a lovely reviewer. Thanks Trebsc, hope you prefer this 'new' Harry! Chapter 14: Part 2**

The Weasley brothers had never seemed so intimidating. Harry Potter watched them almost shyly from across the dinner table, his growing apprehension beginning to show on his face. The Weasley's were like family to him; just as much so as Sirius and Remus were. And yet he'd never realised just how big, strong and scary they were. The way they slouched in their chairs, jaws set, chomping away at Mrs. Weasley's Shepherds Pie. Fred and George's trick hats that he couldn't stop laughing at just a week ago suddenly seemed threatening- like they were out to get him.

'_Maybe they are out to get me,'_ thought Harry worriedly, his brain completely in overdrive. _'Maybe they still haven't forgotten the time when I first dated Ginny' _Harry certainly hadn't forgotten. He'd been in the hospital wing, recovering from what ever he was in there for that time (which was probably either something to do with Quidditch or Voldemort)., when he suddenly kissed Ginny. Just then all six Weasley brothers none-the-less happened to walk in. The only thing the young patient remembered thinking was, _'I might as well forget getting discharged tomorrow'._

But to be fair they hadn't killed him that time, like Harry thought they would. But then again he wasn't _marrying _their baby sister that time.

'_Jesus,' _thought Harry feverishly. _'Compared to this lot the Dark Lord seems like child's play.' _

Suddenly a sharp pain in his right leg brought Harry back to the table, and the noise that came with it. Turning round, he confirmed who it was that had kicked him. _'Who's to say it's just the Weasley BOYS that are scary'. _

"Harry do it NOW. Come on you promised upstairs," hisses Ginny into her fiancée's ear, desperately trying not to capture the attention of a listening Hermione.

"One moment, I'm really hungry," he whispered back, piling more food onto his untouched plate, before slipping back into his worried trance.

"Har-ry," chanted Sirius in a singsong voice, trying to get the 17-year-old's attention. He groaned inwardly when he only got a faint mumble as a response. It left him no choice but to use the _'marauder's attention awareness' _trick on his godson- again. _'Poor _Kid' thought Sirius, _'Has far too much on his mind for his own good. Azkaban can't have helped much either. Someone seriously needs to get him a pensieve.' _He stored that last thought in his mind, whilst pondering what to tell his godson this time. "Harry," he said finally, knowing this would get the boy's attention. "The other day I was walking past your room and overheard you proposing to Ginny."

" WHAT!!!" exclaimed Harry and Ginny at the same time, snapping their heads up to look at Sirius. Even Ron managed to stop chewing for long enough to stare at his best friend's godfather.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Just kidding," he said grinning. "Mate, you really need to stop being so gullible if you're going to be a good marauder. Shiesh, you and Ginny, like that's going to hap…" The grin slid of the head auror's face as quickly as Stinksap, as he saw Harry and Ginny exchanged worried glances. 2No, " he whispered, pointing his finger at his godson and his girlfriend in turn. "You two…"

"Umhumm," replied Harry, suddenly feeling very awkward. " Me and Ginny are engaged. We were planning on telling you later this afternoon. Sorry."

"Tell me you're joking," demanded Sirius. Meanwhile Mr and Mrs Weasley had got on their feet to restrain their four boys from punching Harry as hard as they could (Percy remain as dignified as ever, and Ron looked like he was choking on a chicken bone.)

Everyone's reactions were fast turning Harry's fear and awkwardness into the raw anger he'd kept bottled up since Azkaban. Suddenly he didn't care anymore. He didn't car that all the Weasleys and Hermione were watching him. He didn't car about hurting Sirius. He just had to let it all out. "No I'm not joking. I'm getting married to Ginny so get over it. **(LOL Autumnlover). **All of you!" yelled Harry, standing up, shaking Ginny's hand off his arm.

"Who says you're getting married? I never said you could, countered Sirius, joining his godson on his feet.

"You can't stop me. You can't tell me to do anything. You're not my father." A flicker of hurt passed across his godfather's face, and Harry felt a stone drop into his stomach. Ha felt so guilty for hurting Sirius, but by now he was so wound up nothing could stop him.

"Yes, as you so blatantly put it I'm not your father. I'm not James and I've never tried to be. But either way I would kill myself if something happened to you." Sirius spoke slowly and directly at Harry, ignoring the other gasps of horror from the others around the table.

"It's not like you care," said Harry dangerously quietly now, ignoring Ginny's cries of 'that's enough now Harry.'

"Of course I care. How could I not; you're my bloody godson. When have I ever let you believe otherwise?"

"YOU STILL WORK AT THE BLOODY MINISTRY DON'T YOU," Harry reverted back to yelling, taking up passing across the room too. "You don't give a damn about how they treat me. You know what, I'm glad you expelled me from training. And whilst we're on the topic, just so you know Azkaban was hell. No thanks to you… Pass that on to Dumbledore and Snape from me too."

"ENOUGH!" yelled Remus, creating a large boom with his wand that cut through the noise, silencing both Harry and Sirius, who were now talking over each other. "That's enough! Sit down both of you." Sirius growled and picked up his upturned chair. Harry flung himself into his, red in the face. "If you want to continue taking part in this conversation I suggest you start acting more like adults," continued Remus. No one dared interrupt the werewolf.

"Sirius, Harry's technically off age so you can't tell him what to do. Besides you know Harry loves Ginny, and he's no younger than James was when he married Lily."

He turned to a triumphant looking Harry and wiped the smile of his face. " As for you; if that little demonstration was supposed to show us your level of maturity then I don't think you're old enough to get married. Also remember that James had a lot of trouble with his own marriage, and he wasn't even no.1 one Voldemort's hit list."

There was a short awkward silence after Lupin's words. Harry was suddenly painfully aware that everything was spiralling out of control. "And yet," the young adult thought, "I have every right to be angry after what happened."

In the end it was Sirius who broke the silence with a low barely audible mummer. "Do you really think that the whole Azkaban thing was my fault?"

Harry Shrugged. "If they had done that to you, I would have stopped working for them ages ago," he replied in a tone to match his godfather's.

"Drop it Harry." To everyone's surprise it was not Remus who spoke but Ron- who had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole evening. "You seriously need to cool down mate. Anyway I was thinking if Hermione and me can get engaged, then so should Harry and Ginny. I personally know they love each other, and if Harry swears not to hurt my baby sis ever, then he has my blessing. But the final decision rests in mum and dad."

Molly seemed rather taken back at suddenly being thrown into the spotlight. That' and her youngest son's newfound level of maturity. He's probably spending too much time with Hermione. "Urm, " she began hesitantly, glancing at her nervous daughter, " Ginny's a bit too young for my liking, but Harry's a fine young gentleman. We all expected them to get married sooner or later. It's no longer in my position to stop them, not that I could even if I tried. So rather than breaking up the family, I wish them the best of luck instead. Arthur?" Mrs Weasley glanced at her husband, slightly red in the face at making such a speech.

"Well said Molly. I only ask that you consider the time of your marriage and not rush into anything too soon whilst you-know-who is still at large." Ginny nodded at her dad, beaming from ear to ear. Harry too nodded, but not as excitedly; his eyes still stubbornly fixed on his godfather's feet.

"That's settled then," concluded Remus, in a tone of voice that the two residents of the house instantly recognised as a relieved one. "Congratulations!"

"Now only to get you two to kiss and make up," the werewolf added in an undertone, nodding his head vaguely in Sirius and Harry's direction.

_**

* * *

Wishful thinking Moony! Two days had passed since the disastrous engagement announcement, and Sirius and Harry had barely spoken more than two words to each other. Well what do you seriously expect from two of the most stubborn males on this planet?**_

Sirius had left for the ministry earlier this morning, Harry's words still ringing in his ears as crystal as daylight. Meanwhile the latter was sitting in the small, overcrowded library, located in the basement of their house, waiting for Remus to give him his weakly defence lesson. The werewolf had thought it would be a good idea to keep up Harry's training ever since he 'left' auror training, considering there was a war going on and all. The pair were currently making heavy progress in training to become an animagus.

"Sorry I'm late," said Remus briskly, bursting through the library doors 15mins later than planned. "I got held up talking to Dumbledore. Sorry." He glanced over to see his surrogate nephew was sitting on the table, evidently waiting for him, shrug lightly.

"Anyway the headmaster was just saying, rather than continuing with the animagus training in today's lesson…"

" What have our lessons got to do with him!!!" interrupted Harry shortly; a sudden anger towards his headmaster flaring up inside him.

The werewolf rolled his eyes and continued calmly. "Rather than continuing with animagus training, we need to brush up on your occlumency, because…" Remus suddenly stopped talking; mentally hitting himself for giving too much away. Now Harry was bound to try and get all the information out of him.

The sandy-haired wizard certainly wasn't wrong. Harry Potter instantly caught on the man's mistake, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Why??" he asked.

"Harry, Dumbledore specifically said not…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY DUMBLEDORE TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME!! DON'T YOU THINK I DESERVE TO KNOW? AFTERALL WHO IS IT THAT HAS TO KILL VOLDEMORT? ME. WHO HAS TO HAVE THESE DUMB OCULEMENCY LESSONS? ME. I'M FED UP WITH ALL OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE A LITTLE KID ALL THE TIME!"

Remus sighed. "Right I suppose you have point. You do have a right to know; but everything I tell you can't leave this room okay? Not even to Ron and Hermione." Only after receiving Harry's confirmation nod, did he continue.

"Dumbledore is convinced Voldemort is obtaining private information about this household in someway. Information that not even the rest of the order know. The wards on the house are so strong that there are only really two possible ways for Voldemort to get this information. Either he's found a way to penetrate your mind without you knowing. Or…" he paused hesitantly, " One of the people present at your engagement announcement is a traitor."

The atmosphere in the room changed suddenly as a result of Remus' words. "But only the Weasleys, Hermione, and we were there," whispered Harry, realisation dawning on him. The werewolf just nodded in grim agreement.

"But…but…who…what's the chance that Voldemort is breaking into my mind, and getting the information from…me?"

Remus smiled wryly. "I don't know Harry. It's hard for us to tell. You see why need to practice your occulemency though?" The teenager nodded, and the older wizard took this as his cue to snap back into teacher mode.

"Right, stand over there and prepare your barriers" "Legimens," called Remus, as soon as the boy had barely stood up.

Harry felt that all too familiar piercing sensation, enter his mind before he even had time to pull himself together. Thoughts of his previous argument with Sirius flooded into his brain, before he mustered up the strength to push Remus out of his mind.

Opening his eyes, he looked up to see his guardian staring at him, eyebrows raised. "Not bad at all, but by no means brilliant. But don't worry, we'll work at it," he stated matter-of-factly, before adding in a softer tone, "Harry, about Sirius…"

But before he could go on, a large unfamiliar owl swooped through the door and dropped an old looking piece of parchment at Remus' feet, before returning the way it came. Bending down, the werewolf picked up the letter and began to read it, his eyes widening as he did so.

"Harry you need to get out of here." He stated suddenly, " Floo over to the Weasleys."

"Remus what's going on?? I want to fight."

"HARRY, BLOODY HELL DO AS I SAY. GET OUT OF HERE."

The teenager stopped and stared at his surrogate uncle. He'd never shouted before, and the truth was it scared him. "Right, I'll go to the Weasleys," he said, making a mental to come back and see what was going on one Remus had seen him leave once.

_**

* * *

**_

_(Meanwhile in Voldemort's lair) _

A cold high pitched laugh, devoid of all emotion, bounced off the marble walls, and pierced through the body of the young man standing there.

" Potter and the Weasley girl are getting engaged are they?" The words came out as hisses, through a small slit made in a pale, empty mask of white. The young man was forced to laugh too with him.

"Yes, my Lord."

"How sweet. Young love," There was nothing sweet about the creature's mocking tone of voice. "Very well. We keep her alive. She might be valuable to us later."

"Yes, master."

"For now I want the two that we talked about early killed. Make sure Potter's at the Weasel's home today. Send his pathetic guardians a fake letter if needs be. I'll be paying that brat a little visit this afternoon."

"Yes, master."

"Makes sure Potter's there. You know very well what will happen if he isn't…Weasley."

With that the young redhead's screams filled the room.

**A/N: I want to be perfectly honest with you guys. I know I'm not able to update half as often as I would like, but I need to know whether you're still interested in this story. If you're not then there's really no point in me continuing it.**

**Let me clear up the facts for you. There are six chapters of this story left. The next one should be up pretty soon, cause it's almost written already (it was initially a one-shot I planned to do) after that I really don't know. **

**I need you to tell me whether you want me to finish the story. This isn't just a way for me to get reviews; I actually mean it. I promise to continue though it if that's what you guys want. You'll just have to bear with me. **

_**On a lighter note, if you can tell me which of the Weasleys is the traitor then you get the next chapter dedication. Have fun with that. **_

**Even though Sirius is dead if he's still alive in your heart, copy this into your profile (please do)**

**Finally if you have this story on alerts and you're reading this right now please review!!! Pleeeease! Before I do what my friend Autumnlover did, which is naming all you guys.**


	16. AN

**Heya**

**As you've probably already noticed, this isn't a chapter. I know it's annoying seeing this note (believe me I do know), but I felt so bad not having written a proper chapter yet that I just had to let you know how sorry I am, and that I am still continuing with this story, it's just taking a while. I have exams in two weeks time and maths coursework directly afterwards, but hopefully by the time we hit the summer my updates will be as frequent as they were when I first started this story (those who've stuck with me since the beginning will know that I used to update practically every other day). **

**I'm really, really sorry about this, but I do have to spend all my free time revising, so please don't hate me too much. I'll start writing again as soon as I'm done with my exams. **

**I love you guys so much, and I hope you do continue reading this story,**

**LilacBookstar**

**P.S. How do you delete chapters, cause I want to delete this one once I have the proper chapter up? Cheers. **


End file.
